Alone
by Follis
Summary: Bakura falls in love with an uncanny resemblence from his sad past. What happens if things don't all work out? What happens if Bakura decides to do something irrational, that could hurt a lot of people including the one he loves? Yaoi. .666 kb thanks!.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! This is my first fic…so please be gentle with it. I don't want any flames but if I'm that bad, er...be nice? o.o(just don't make me cry…T.T

Bakura and Ryou are not related in this fic and are just class mates, (Though I no that they look very much alike; Just think of them as very, very, very, very, VERY distant cousins who were separated and brought up in different families. –shrugs- lols xD)

If you have any questions or comments then tell me in a review.

Warning: Angst, death, use of weapons, some sexual content, mention of abuse.

Yami Bakura- Bakura

* * *

Alone

By Annie Nguyen

Prologue

Ten years ago…

.: Bakura's POV (age 7) :.

I ran through the grey streets; muddy water splashing under my tired, bare feet. My breathing uneven and forced…I had to keep running. Winding through the unfamiliar buildings and alleyways, I continued to blindly run ahead; not sure on where I was going, and whether I was going to stop. All I knew was that Mum was in trouble, that Dad was dead and Mum would be too if I couldn't find her.

Gritting my teeth at the sudden sting at my side, I charged on into the darkness; never minding the icy cold rain that began to fall on my pale face, stinging my eyes and hurting my view of site. I desperately tried to cover my face with my arms, but it only resulted in me slipping face first into the wet, hard road.

Bloody and torn, I tried to get up, only managing to sit up and cradle my arm. No person on the street took notice of me, neither did they care; pushing past to make their way back to their homes…pushing me back into the muddy water of the side road.

Bewildered, I edged my way to the pathway and leaned against the wall. Using the railing for support, I managed to stand up again. This was no time for rest…not when my mother's life was at risk. But I had lost my way hours ago. I had no idea to where they could have taken her.

That was until in the distance I saw her; I heard her call me; I saw _them_.

Robotically, my feet starting working and I ran to her. She had been crying; her once shinning eyes were red and filled with tears. She managed to twist her way out of the men who were holding her and she tried to run to me. Another held her back by her hair; her beautiful, long, grey white hair.

"Let go of her!" I screamed, trying to hit the man who was holding my mother, "She's my Mother! What are you doing to her!"

I had managed to hit him in the groin, resulting to him falling on the floor.

My mother grabbed me close to her and we hugged like that for those three seconds, her tears unknown to where they fell as the rain began to pour, before another man pulled me away.

"Mum!" I cried, twisting frantically as a hope of escaping his clenches. My mother only screamed again as a tall man tried to hold her back from me again. She managed to kick him away and ran back to me, pulling me free from the hold of the other. The men tried to get us again, which was really started to get me pissed with all the repetitiveness; but a lady in black leather halted them with a wave of her hand.

"What's happening to us Mum?" I asked as Mum cradled me, "Why is this happening?"

"Oh…I'm so sorry sweetie," My mum answered, "Dad borrowed money from the wrong people and now these mean old people want their money back."

"But…why?"

"I don't know sweetie. They're just mean people. Don't you worry about a thing…Why are you out here though? I left you with your aunt."

"I don't like her," I pouted, crossing my arms.

"It doesn't matter though sweetie."

"Where are they taking you?"

"I don't know."

"Will you be back?"

My mum looked at me but didn't say anything else.

"Mum?" I asked again.

"Okay, that's enough." The lady in black said, walking up next to us, "Say your goodbyes before you die."

"Please! Spare me! Just give me some time and I'll get you the money! Please! My son needs me!" My mum said, holding me tighter to her.

"Are they going to k-kill you? They can't!" I cried. I was so overwhelmed with everything that had happened.

"Sorry," The lady sneered, grabbing my mother's arm away from me, "You've had long enough."

"Mum!" I screamed, trying to reach her again but the tall man held me back.

They dragged my mum, screaming and kicking, towards a black van.

"I love you!" My mum called out to me before she actually was dragged behind the van and out of my site. I had to see her…I had to! What were they going to do to my mum?

"I love you too Mum!" I called back, and with my might, bit the arm of the man harshly. He shouted in pain and let me go. The blood still warm and fresh in my mouth, I ran towards mum. Like in a slow motion, I saw the van come closer towards me. I saw the lady raise a gun. I saw my mother, tied down to the ground…

"M-Mum?" My voice quivered as I saw her fate.

"It's ok…I love you…Bakura…" Mum said, putting on a brave smile for me. Her brown eyes, her grey white hair, just like mine; my own mother, my flesh and blood…Then there was nothing. The gun sounded, the bullet hit my mother…and those brown eyes of hers closed for the last time.

Tears came to my eyes for the first time as I knew my mother was dead. She left me alone.

"Mum?" I said, barely in an audible voice.

The rain began to cease and darkness once again prevailed. How could things go so wrong?

"She deserved it you know," The lady said, patting me on the shoulder. She looked at me and then said, "You know what? I'm actually willing to take you in, how does that sound?"

I remained mute and just looked at her. My eyes must have reflected my anger as she just laughed and in a mocking voice said, "My, my…are we just a little bit sad about what just happened?"

I hit her hand away from my cheek where she had placed it. Then like a spoilt child, I turned around so that my back was to her.

Laughing again, the lady bent down, her face next to mine and in a smooth voice said, "Bakura is it?"

I didn't say anything.

"Perhaps you would join me and my friends? I like a guy with attitude such as you; and when you're older, I think you'd have a very delightful looking body." She looked me up and down, "Very delightful…"

At those last words, she extended her tongue and licked my cheek. Disgusted, I punched her in her pretty face, still motionless as I saw her fall on the ground. She was by all means shocked that I could possess such great strength.

"I'd rather die then go with my mother's killer." I said simply, whipping around to face her, fists clenched.

"You're going to pay for that," She said in distaste, and getting up she said towards her men, "Take him with us. He could be helpful one day…all he needs is a bit of training on understanding whom his boss is."

I backed away against the wall as the men closed in on me. I was trapped…but a sudden surge of weird power flowed through my veins, enveloping me in an unknown spirit. The Millennium Ring that I had around my neck began to glow eerily. This was unknown to me…but I felt safe. My father had given me this item before he died. He said he got it from some dig site in Egypt, and that the Ring would protect me as long as I had it. If I needed protection, then all I had to do was activate it, 'It was meant for you…' my father's words echoed in my mind.

I had no idea how to work it, but it seemed like the Ring took over me. In a loud and raspy voice I said, "I think I'd rather you come to where I live…"

Confused, the men stopped advancing, the lady right next to them. I smirked and the Ring gave off a bright, blinding light. They covered their eyes and the next thing I knew, we were in a different Realm; the Shadow Realm.

"I hope you enjoy your stay!" I sneered, laughing almost maniacally, and left them alone in the darkness, alone with not even their sanity…completely alone, with no way out. Their screams proved the realms horrors.

…In another part of the Shadow Realm…

I sat and thought of what had happened. I was alone too…with only the so called comfort of the darkness. There was no way I was going to go back to aunt…she's a horrible aunt, always abusing me for fun of things…Besides, my so called extended family didn't like my family…and I could always fake my death. I knew how to look after myself; it was just one of the things Mum and Dad taught me.

"Mum…Dad…what happened to us? Where'd you go?" I whispered, more to myself then anyone else, bringing my knees towards my chest to hug myself, "I'm so alone…"

All alone

* * *

Well there you have it! What did you think? I know that the fic doesn't seem to be much yet, but trust me, it will be. I just wanted to do this chappie so you'll get more of an understanding to why Bakura likes this certain someone in the future, (when he's 17). Not telling, though you could guess. )

Please Review! They will be very much appreciated. And be easy on the flames… I'm sorry if it sucked.


	2. Beginnings

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi/Shonen ai, (male love/boy's love- which basically means male and male relationships; sexual, intimate or not. AKA 'Slash') **DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE!** You have been warned! Some sexual content (A/N: Obviously), mention of male prostitutes and sex clubs, offensive language and cursing o.o

OMG...I could have sworn I uploaded this fic like...**months** ago -twitches- nevermind... it better work this time though ;.;

-Runs around hugging everyone- YAY! I'm loved-giggles- Thank you all so much for your reviews! I am so, so, so sorry about my updating TT.TT I've been in a depression and out and then there was school… I failed math literally -.-; and then there was the ex and my parents and I was told that the story was really shit and stuff and then I believed that it was because really, it does kinda just suck and then… um… I thought I should just finish the damn thing. Although Yu-Gi-Oh has already finished in Japan… o.o… Anyways…

**Reviewer Replies:**

_Silver Mirror: Thank you so much for being the first reviewer! I'm so glad that you think it's good pounces on you and gives a big hug_

_XxXOni-SakuraXxX: Thanks to you too! Good luck with your stories._

_Kaze Wo Yasha Niya: Thanks a lot. Here's the second chapter. nn;_

_Izzy: You told me that the story was very unique…Thank you very much! I try to be a bit different, which is why I type my author notes in text; but if it bothered you that much, then I'll type like this from now on. No biggie. nn;_

_BishojoShadow: Thank you for reviewing! nn You're one of my fave authors so it's great! I hope you're talking about the summary when you said that the plot was good, because the first chapter is more of a prologue. -.-; But thanks anyways!_

_AbhorsenSabriel87: blinks I didn't realize that I made him sound British. It wasn't purposely o.o…Sorry if you actually wanted him to be, but Ryou (Bakura) will be in the fic, just keep reading. I hope that keeps you happy. _

_Sean: Aww…Thanks cutie nn_

Yami Bakura -**Bakura**

Yami Malik -**Marik**

Other characters will also be introduced (my own by the way, which means no stealing)… I know there are people who don't like this kind of thing, but I hope you end up loving the new characters. They will not be involved in relationships other than friendship though, unless you want that...o.o…

**Translations:** (A/N: From order of appearance. Yeh I know…I'm a dork xD)

Ja -Bye!

Kun -Said after a name; Used to address close male friends usually around the same age level.

* * *

Alone

By Annie Nguyen

Chapter 2: Beginnings and Dreams

: Bakura POV, Dreaming, (Age 7 in the dream, 17 when he wakes) :

(Walking in complete darkness)

_The air felt cold and uninviting as it grazed across my skin. It just… it just felt so cold and unnatural, physically and mentally as well. My bare feet moved on their own; making splashing sounds at each step on the wet, bumpy ground. I could see nothing in front of me… which was surprising as I hadn't run into anything yet. My breathing became erratic and heavier as I started to feel uneasy. Where was that wind coming from? Where was I? Where were mum and dad? I would even be happy to see aunt as scared as I am each time she touches me…_

_There was no moon or stars in the night sky to show even some light, and the air that I gulped in was musty and yucky tasting._

_My nose suddenly pressed against something slimy and hard, making me yelp in surprise jumping back. Furiously rubbing my nose, trying to get rid of the awful smell, I reached out my left hand to touch whatever it was that stopped my walking. It was a smooth surface…unlike the road, yet just as icky. If I followed it, would it lead me out? I decided it was worth trying and began feeling my way along the wall, step after step, one foot after the other. There was a chance after all…_

/ flash of white light / (A/N: yeh, yeh I know, the typical white light after a dream thing. -.-; But since it's recognizable, it works… I think…o.o)

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! **BEEP**!"

Growling, I felt my hand over towards the side table to turn off the damned alarm. It would have been easier if I'd lifted my face from being face down on the pillows and opened my eyes but… please, as if I risk my sleep for that?

"BeEP! BEep! BEeEp! BEeEp!

"Oh freakin' piece of shit!" I half mumbled as my hands clasped around the clock. It flew across the room, hitting the wall and ending up into the waste-paper basket. Stuffing the pillow on top of my head, I closed my eyes trying to get some sleep before school, until-

"…Bleep…blleeep….bloep…mleeep…"

"Arrrggghhhh!" Twitching, I finally got up, dragging the blanket with me, and threw the clock out of the apartment window.

"So much for keeping that clock for longer than the others," I grumbled sarcastically, still twitching slightly as I dropped the blanket on the floor and headed for the bathroom, "Ruin my sleep will it? It's the only time when I can actually pretend that I'm in a coma…"

I undressed to take a shower, letting the warm water soothe me.

"Alarms…" I said incoherently and lifted my face towards the water, letting it cascade down my face and rinse off the shampoo. Closing glazed over eyes I thought over last nights dream. What was that dream about? Some boy running around in circles confused and lost… Oh wait… wasn't that me? I was such a pussy… It was weird- I don't usually remember my dreams…and hadn't I had a similar dream like this last month? Weird I remembered both of them, of so many that could have been chosen. What about that um…that nice dream? I remember it faintly…um…the one with all those hot guys at me at once and it ends up where I…"

I was suddenly cut off from my thoughts when I heard old Ms. Oldehack shout and bang from outside my door.

Ms. Oldehack is an old lady who owns the flats, including mine to put it simply. She's…well, her own person to put it simply. Her husband died five years ago from an unknown illness and it's said that she never has been the same after it. Crazy or not, I admire her almost…as scary as that may seem. She's strong, even for her age. And the only one who I happen to be scared of as embarrassing that is to admit. It's a plain vibe thing- Can't help it

"Bakura damn it! Stop using so much of the hot water! You're wasting it and you still haven't paid me last weeks rent! You want me to come in there and strangle you for it? I've got the key you know! I'm warning you! Teenagers…why, in my day…"

OO!…

I quickly got out of the shower, shaking my hair of water and wrapped a towel around my waist. Ms Oldehack is always on my back, almost like as if she enjoys doing it…though she would have reason to be. I know the combination to her safe.

"I'll get the rent later today for you Ms. Please don't come in! I'm begging you!"

"What stops me from not taking you out right now? Teenagers; where's the respect? Back when I was…"

I peered in the key hole to see if she was gone, her voice was far away and sure enough, she was already across the corridor.

Sighing in relief, I tossed my towel on the bed and started to dress for school, rummaging for a clean enough top and shoving undone home-work into my school bag. I glanced at the corridor clock outside my room, after realizing my alarm clock had been destroyed outside my window earlier, and locked my door.

: Third Person POV. (A/N: AKA 'fly on the wall') :

"Well, here goes. Twenty fifth time this month that I'm going to try and…meet…him…" Bakura sighed lightly, ruffling his hair in slight confusion. Was he actually going to face his fears and meet the boy that he'd become obsessed with?

"What are you talking about?"

Bakura froze and looked to his left, just noticing Ms Oldehack's adopted daughter, Coppélia (A/N: A French name, _pronounced cop-pay-li-ah)_. Her apartment door was right next door to his, (still cursing about it since four years ago mind you) She looked at him amused through half closed grey eyes, and that smile of hers that always resembled more of a slight smirk,

"Morning to you too, and it's none of your business," Bakura muttered, relaxing slightly, "Besides, don't you have to go and help your mother with putting on her wooden hip?"

Coppélia laughed and leaned against the wall, running her pale fingers through chest length hair. "Since when did you have such a humor, Bakura?"

"Since I realized I really should meet that new guy from work, no matter how freaky looking he is." He replied smirking, and pulled at a strand of Coppélia's hair knowing how it agitated her, "Ja!"

Bakura then turned and ran off down the corridor waving behind him, hoping she bought his lie.

Coppélia remained in her position against the wall watching him as he went into the lift, before relaxing and pulling up one of her thigh length toe socks- it was always falling down. Did Bakura-kun really think that she didn't already know he was straight forward gay? Well…not that 'straight' was a very good word for it. Coppélia went back into her room and got ready for school.

: Bakura's POV :

I let out a relieved sigh and leant against the lift's railing, pushing the button for ground floor. Coppélia is a person in her own. She's unique… I can give her that, in a good way too I guess. The way she dresses is something in its own- A white tank underneath a long black top, loose at the bottom with string bows on either side and two little pink hearts placed in a purposeful manner where her nipples would be if it were not for the tops and anything else underneath; Along with a blue faded denim mini skirt, white lace underneath and showing. Her outfit would not be complete without the black and red striped toe socks, reaching half way up her thighs, (usually one of her socks would fall slightly and end up near her knees) and black and grey sneakers on her feet. Finished off with jet black hair, blue streaks and fudged pink underlay streaks; tongue pierced with a smiley jewel, heart earrings and another ring on each ear. Wow… that definitely took some time to explain.

I've known her for around four years, ever since I came into the Oldehack flats. The Oldehack flats, which were once a small hotel, are rented out to students of all ages. I remembered being showed to my room, finding Coppélia outside my door and I already knew that she was going to make my life a living hell. Well…I guess she's not that bad, but she's still a girl and man is she a scary one. It must run in the Oldehack family or something, she must have caught it from them…definitely.

I started my half hour walk from my house, ignoring the smashed clock on the foot path. Wow…half an hour, who would believe that I actually would _get up_ and walk not only to and from school and work, but to some other guys house who I don't even know? And no, I don't have a car…too reckless in driving apparently… To think that I've done this for the past month too- I can't help it really. I just want to see him even if I don't have the courage to talk to him- My crush if you must know…

He lives in a quiet part of Domino city- green trees, green grass and cream white houses that all look the same, posh like- sometimes I worry if he's a snob. But I can't help the way I feel about him. It's something in the way he tilts his head, or the way he looks or…I don't know actually. I'd hate to be rejected, especially if he wasn't gay… But it's just a crush…nothing more, right?

Sighing I ran my fingers through untamed hair trying to neaten it up, looking at my reflection in the park pond. But feeling that I looked stupid, I ruffled it up again. What was the point? The point would be to try and impress this crush of mine isn't it? Feeling frustrated, I tried tying my hair in a low pony tail. It was only like that for a second before I realized that this time I actually _looked_ stupid and once again ruffled it up.

I young girl with brown hair rode past me on her bike. She took a glance at me when her eyes widened and jaw dropped down, drool at the corner of her mouth. What was wrong with her?

I glared at her before she suddenly hit a pole and fell onto the foot path. Klutz…

Her eyes were still on me though which made me want to send her to the shadow room for the fun of it.

"What?" I asked not caring or bothering to help her up.

"Oh it's just…" She stumbled and got up walking up to me, "Oh! I love your hair and you're sp hot and I'm Katy and can I have your number?"

I raised an eyebrow at her before brightening up and walking away, leaving Katy behind staring blankly after. "Am I that good looking?" I murmured cheerily to myself, "Fan girls…"

Truth is she really shouldn't have even bothered to even talk to me. For one I'm not interested in girls, especially seeing as the person who killed my own mother was a female… I let out a sigh before waving the memory away. And two is that I basically learnt about the birds and the bees from watching hentai… Yaoi was fun to watch…

… Bakura's work place, 'Erotica' …

(A/N: Can anyone think of a better name than Erotica for me o.o;)

: Third Person POV :

Bakura knocked on the door of 'Erotica' and waited. He had worked in Erotica since moving in the Oldehack flats; one reason would be to get money out of just teasing, serving or even satisfying customers, and another would be because Bakura didn't want to leave his old friend alone to run the male sex club…it was too much fun to leave to him.

A wooden piece was pulled away from behind the huge doors revealing two deep purple eyes.

"Who is it?" The male voice asked.

Bakura raised an eyebrow and queried, "Since when did we have a wooden piece there? You know that the police only come here for free sex the black mailing bastards and they leave us alone after it anyways…"

"Sh-Sh-Shush!" The voice snapped, "Just play along."

"Er…ok…"

"Who is it?"

"Bakura," Bakura grumbled, "Now let me in."

"No, wait! How do I know it's you? What's the password?"

Bakura rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh, "You know very well it's me Marik; and since when did we have to say a password? I don't know it."

The guy called Marik slipped a piece of paper under the door and Bakura picked it up, muttering at what was written, "And…why do I have to say this Marik?"

"Because I won't give you any money until you say it," Marik replied smugly, giving a grin, "Besides, you could be a policeman in disguise."

"If you weren't so good looking I'd punch you…" Bakura growled.

"Well thank Ra I am! So what is it?"

"I truly am lying when I say that I am not here to…" Bakura said blankly, mumbling off.

"…To what?"

"…to have sex with other males… There, happy?"

"Yep!" Marik said, opening the door.

"You and your games…" Bakura muttered.

Leaning against the wall, Marik ran his fingers through his beach blonde hair before asking, "Are you sure you're not here just for your money? Because really… I have time…"

Bakura glared at him before grinning, "You know very well I'm only here for my money, and that I'm only interested in one guy right now and that guy is not you."

"Yeh…unfortunately…" Marik smiled and handed Bakura a fat envelope, "Here you go."

Bakura opened the envelope when Marik asked, "So how'd it go today?"

Bakura's eyes looked up from counting the money to look at the nicely tanned, twenty one year old Egyptian before answering, "I haven't gone yet."

"You haven't? You usually go to his house first. What's up?"

"I wanted an opinion from you," Bakura said, placing his money into his bag and then doing a 360 turn. "Am I hot, or what?"

Marik laughed, "You want my opinion on what you look like? Good Ra! You've worked for me these past four years and I had to beg you too! Do I have to say more?"

Bakura grinned sheepishly, "You're right. I am hot aren't I?"

Marik growled though his face still had a smile plastered on, "Just get lost!" He pushed Bakura out the door. "Good luck!"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEWn.n If you think I should continue writing this then tell me, or I might just leave it as is. Constructive criticism is encouraged nn;. 

Well, I hope you liked it. It is a bit different from the last chapter ne? (A/N: right?) Less dark and more lighter. It's just that this is a Bakura at 17 years of age, not the 7 year old. His past is his past… I can promise that he does go into phases of depression, bipolar like; trying to make the story more real life and stuff. O.o

I'm not that experienced that much yet, but yeh. Please be gentle if you wish to flame me… oh gawd…It BURNS TT.TT

-Cough- Anyways, tell me what you thought of it too. Was it too long or confusing or lame or too boring or what? What do you want to see in it? What! Damn it!  
–strangles- Tell me damn it! What do you people want from me? OO –cough- Right…I'm ok. –Lets go and pets gently- heh… 

In the next chapter you'll meet Bakura's crush. nn Oh, and the history of the characters will come out eventually as the fic continues.

Oh. and if you want to see Bakura at work...And I mean being a sex slave, then write it in a review. Thanks n.n


	3. What's in a Name?

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi/ Shonen ai, (male love/boy's love- which basically means male and male relationships; sexual, intimate or not. AKA 'Slash') **DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE!** You have been warned!

Ooh…actually, did you know that Yaoi isn't a Japanese word? It stands for '**ya**ma- nashi', '**o**wari-nashi' and '**i**mi-nashi' which means no plot, no ending and no resolution, simply guy and guy relationships. Um…right. Yeh, anyways…  
Course language, some sexual content, mentions of the word 'gawd', though not referring to the Lord's names in vain- just an expression. oo;

Yay! Next chapter! WOOT! –drinks sake, gets pissed and wakes up the next day in some unknown dude's bed- Um… oo; -Hides evidence- Um…  
-Cough- Right, here are the replies to your reviews. Thank you all to those who reviewed! AND to those guys who don't review but keep on reading the fic for the sake of it xD What can I say? It's all appreciated n.n

Oh…and this chapter I kept contemplating about I didn't want to ruin what I did in the previous chappie but it's hard when you have yaoi in there… I promise more description later, and yes you will see some yaoi action uu;; I just need to get the right timing etc nn; As one of my favourite authors says: "The lemons in the lemon tree are still growing, the fruits are here but they are green" or something along those lines xD Visit him! He's the best! And he writes yaoi though he's not gay n n  
fanfiction author: Byakko's Recon

_**Reviewer Replies-**_

_-blinks- (Anonymous): You know very well not to call me drky and say things such as like you did in the review Missy. But nevertheless, thanks for reviewing and the compliment. –cough- CATHERINE… … -poke poke poke- Hm… Yes it is light, it must have been my mood or something but yeh oo._

_AbhorsenSabriel87: Thanks nn; I was just scared that it would be too happy and ruin the angst in it though Which is why I wrote it in first person form at times. And here it is for you nn_

Yami Bakura– **Bakura  
**Bakura- **Ryou**

**Translations-**

Tenshi: Angel  
Kuso: Shit ( lesser form of chikuso xD )  
-sama: said after a name- formal way of calling someone, can mean such things as master.  
Sumimasen: Sorry (less formal sorry)  
Kawaii: Cute

* * *

Alone 

By Annie Nguyen

Chapter 3: What's in a Name?

.: Bakura's POV :.

…Just outside the "crush's" house…

I could feel myself sweat. It wasn't because of the sun- which happened to have disappeared behind a grey cloud, but because of my nerves. I was nervous… Yes I am. It even sounds funny to say. I, Bakura, am feeling…nervous… again. I leant against the tree and tried to stay calm, keeping watch of the house across the road.

"Hey tree…you think I'll do it this time?" I muttered nervously. Oh gawd… I was talking to the tree again. I sighed and started banging my head against the tree's trunk. Are you wondering why I'm so flustered? The reason happens to be at that very house across the road, sitting on a swing chair on the front porch. Usually I could just walk up to guys and strike up a conversation but for some reason, I couldn't do that with this guy.

He was just sitting there, pushing the swing gently with his feet as he read a book. Why couldn't I just go up to him? I actually know his routine every morning. He does what he does inside the house and every time at seven o'clock he'd come out to feed his black cat and sit on the swing engrossed in a book. Then I come by at around 7:10, 7:20 for today bearing in mind the visit to work.

I consider him very good looking even though being effeminate. He has this beautiful fair skin and these chocolate brown eyes that move right and left ( A/N: I'm taking in mind the fact that they are Japanese, and do read the traditional right to left- take manga as an example nn; ) across the page as he read. White grey hair cascading down his back, flashing lavender in the sunlight… Like mine strangely enough.

I shifted uneasily at my place behind the tree. I couldn't stop looking at him… he was so… I felt something flush my cheeks. He was beautiful… Like a tenshi…

I smiled a bit. It was my first thought when I initially saw him…

/ Flash Back /

Bakura ran after the little brat that had stolen his school bag. He was just about to pound the poor thing when he saw a young boy across the road, swinging gently back and fourth on a swing seat. Bakura almost fainted when he saw him, eyes wide and punches held in mid air. He even let the little kid run off with his life…and Bakura's bag.

Bakura couldn't stop looking at him; it was like as if he was looking at death…or an angel… It looked like his mother…

/ End Flash Back /

The smile was soon replaced with a slight frown. I know it might seem wrong a reason to like him so much but… he looks like my mother. He looks like me. It's strange. Maybe that's why I have such an obsession with him. I don't want to feel alone…

I quickly shook my head of the thought. Just because he looks like my dead mother, doesn't mean that I like him for it right? It has to be something else…

Sweating again, I took off my school jacket, gripping onto the fabric like as if it was going to give my hiding place away.

"Okay… come on Bakura. You can do this. You're ready; you're hot, you're on fire," I growled at the comments made on myself, "Well…here goes."

I stiffly walked out from the shade of the tree and started walking across the road towards my crush's house. My breathing became slightly heavier and I had to push myself to keep on walking. "Okie…almost there…"

The tall, open cream gates and lush front garden were about to come into contact with me before I noticed that his eyes had looked up from his reading- he was looking straight at me.

"Oh, kuso…" I muttered under my breath as my heart skipped a beat. Finally losing control, I smoothly turned away from the gates and continued walking on the foot path, quickening my pace and holding my breath all the while. _'Please don't notice me…'_ I thought to myself. When I was sure that I was at least hidden away from contact- behind the tall trees of the next house, I exhaled, gasping for air.

"Oh Bakura… You did it again," I mumbled, banging my head against another tree. It was the twenty fifth time that month that I had changed my direction at the very last second- but the first time that he'd noticed me. The first 4 days of my visit involved me just sitting there and admiring him before gaining the courage to walk up to his house…gates. I let out a sigh and started walking in the direction of school when I heard a voice call out.

"Um… Hello there! Mr. Person…Sir! Wait up a second please,"

I snapped frozen, eyes wide and teeth gritted. Whimpering, I turned around awkwardly to see who it was, regretting it instantly when I saw- it was _him_.

"Just run away Bakura…pretend you didn't see him," I muttered through teeth, but my feet decided to betray me then and remained paralyzed. _'Note to self: Replace feet…'_

I stayed where I was as my crush slowed to a walk and stood right in front of me.

"Hello, are you from Domino High School?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the left; his voice was soft and had a British accent to it.

"I, er…" I stammered, still overwhelmed over everything that had happened.

"You're wearing the school uniform are you not?" The boy contemplated, gesturing to the dark blue jacket gripped tightly in my arms, bag and pants.

"Oh, um… yeh, I am." I stuttered though being disappointed that I sounded like a dunce in front of the guy I'd been thinking of non stop all month.

"I'm new around here- only just moved in a month ago from another area and I do believe that I am going to be studying at your school," He said smiling and placing out a slender hand, "I'm Ryou, pleased to meet you."

I couldn't believe it. It was actually happening right here and now. Ryou…his name was Ryou. Damn it, take his hand already.

"Hi," I replied, taking his hand in my own finding that I had some composure left, "I'm Bakura. It's great to meet you, Ryou."

"And I you, Bakura," He smiled, our hands remained joined in an awkward shake, "I've noticed you walk around here a lot, but this is the first time I gained courage to meet you. Too shy if you know." Ryou laughed slightly.

"Well, I er… lost my license a while back… crashed too many times," I muttered slightly embarrassed.

"Well that makes two of us," Ryou giggled and let go of my handshake, running it through his soft hair. His eyes were bright and- is that curiosity?

"Oh my…have you noticed that we look a lot alike?" Ryou inquired brightly; leaning in close to get a better look- his face was so close to my own… so close. I could feel a bulge come up in my pants as Ryou inspected me. His lips were slightly pink and full, slightly round yet oval face structure, long dark eye lashes and a cute small nose… and his eyes… they were so beautiful… and… I… I can't breathe properly…

"I- I- have! And if you don't mind, I'd rather not be inspected over, and so closely," I replied flustered.

"Oh I am awfully sorry Bakura-sama," Ryou said, stepping back apologetically and presenting a small bow, "Sumimasen. It's just that… it's so very strange and quaint." He stood up again before continuing, a hand behind his slender back whilst another somewhere in his mane of hair, "The only difference that I can tell between us is that you are taller, more masculine and better looking than I."

I could feel my pale cheeks tinge pink. Since when did I blush? Since Ryou came along and gave me a compliment that's when. He's so kawaii…

"Don't say that, it's not true. I can't get my hair the way I want it to look and damn you have nice hair and you're cute and all and-" My eyes widened slightly at what I just said. I was confessing my feelings to him already?

Ryou giggled, covering his mouth slightly with a hand, "Thank you Bakura-sama! But I like your hair; you look good with your hair like that. If I tried my hair like that I'd probably look like a drowned rat." Ryou giggled again before blinking and adding, "Not that rats are bad exactly…I was just using it as a-"

"It's ok Ryou, I know what you meant" I said, taking advantage of his confused state. Gawd he looks cute confused…

"I just don't like offending people is all," Ryou replied sheepishly, looking down and ruffling his locks.

"It's fine. I better start getting to school now anyways," I said, eyes widening when he gave me a small hug. Oh gawd…the bulge…

"You could take a ride with me in my parent's car if you like," he offered, looking up at me from arms length.

Oh gawd…ride…

"I er… Gotta go! See you!" I said quickly, breaking the embrace and running off.

"Cheerio! I'll see you at school, Bakura-sama!" Ryou called back, giving a wave of his hand.

Oh gawd…school. How am I supposed to last through school when I really needed to take a care of an unsatisfied muscle down stairs? Well…maybe I could try the toilets before school starts. Argh! What am I thinking! What is with me these days? Ryou…So that was his name…

I ran off down across the lush suburb before slowing to a step and catching my breath, fingers still twisted in my jacket as I continued on my way to school. My hair was once again a mane of knots. What was wrong with me? Since when did I allow myself to be so easily aroused by a submissive? Since when did I blush? Since when did I run when scared? Since when have I ever been scared? I paused and looked down frowning slightly. Since when have I been scared? My head spun as I had images of the day my mother died. I could see her face still, hear her last words to me- all I could see was her. I don't even remember my own dad… Is that why I like him? Is that why I like Ryou? I looked up again and took a deep breath, making my away across the road. No…there has to be something else. Ryou… It was Ryou whom I liked…coincidence he looks like my mother.

Ryou… Ryou… That was his name…

* * *

Please Review!n.n;; I work faster when I get reviews that give me constructive criticism, that way I know what you guys want. nn;  
Anyways, what do you think of Bakura's crush? I know that the hikari and yami pairing is kind of typical but oh wells. It's just that Ryou works with what I have installed for the fic… Not telling though –pokes her tongue out- xp  
Still happy-happy as you can tell…Well, it's still the same day of Bakura's life so yeh oo;

I'm really worried that it is too happy and that I keep stressing about it. But I WILL update! nn;; Promise –crosses her heart-

It'll be similar in the next chapter where you'll be introduced to his school and lessons- sorry about the slowness uu;;; Besides, Bakura doesn't have time to be depressed or sad right now, he's got Ryou on his mind nn;;

If the chapters are too short then say so in a review. I just thought this was a good of a time to stop the story is all oo;

Bleh! Please Review nn;;

Oh, I also have pictures of what Coppélia looks like. I have to scan them in first and color but yeh nn; Thanks everyone! n.n;;


	4. Red Paint on a Picture

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi/Shonen ai/slash, (basically male and male relationships; sexual, intimate or not.) **DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE!** You have been warned!

Course language, slight sexual content (adult references AKA sex oo), mentions of the word 'gawd', though not referring to the Lord's names in vain- just an expression. 

Warning…This is a seriously long author's note xx I hope you do read it though xD (Lance…if you're reading this right now don't you dare skip this part!)

Eh…okay. I am so so so so sooo sorry about my updating TT.TT –runs off all sulky- School work seriously is getting to me and failing doesn't seem to help. I hope I can make it up to you guys though and that you're not too angry at me. As that's the case- I promise a yaoi scene coming up! n.n I can't say it's in this chappie because it isn't xD But I can say it's in the next one. Promise!

Nnnh…And another thing! My net has been disconnected for a month so I'm using my school's to upload this story. Unfortunately they don't allow us to use email so I can't contact my net buddies x.x Which means I'm also missing out on my future, net brother in law's birthday which is today (23rd of May, 2005)! Wahhh! –Faints-

And so, I wish to give his birthday present via here by publicly embarrassing him with the usage of this chapter (hearts x3) I don't think this chapter is worthy of being in honour of him or dedication or whatever - it probably sucks anyways x.x and he's worth way more than that nn;; but I guess you could thank him because I'm actually going to update –laughs- But either way… Have a great birthday Lancey-poo! (Is laughing hysterically evilly)

Eh…anyone want to tell me how I can find a music symbol so I don't have to use _°·º˚˙·◦ ? __xD_

**_°·º˚˙·◦ Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday to YOU!  
Happy Birthday to-(Takes a big breath)- Mr future nii-sama in law Lancey-poo AKA Kuya Ace Guevarra who's fanfiction penname is something that I'm not sure I should say on here because if I do then I would really probably embarrass him and make him get angry at me when I don't want him to be and I know he loves me anyways so (gasps and takes another breath) all you people who want to know just ask me discretely for it instead in a review or something and I'll give it to you because he's such a great author even though I'll totally embarrass myself right now if he's not even reading this!  
-( x.x Gasps out of air before taking another deep breath)_**

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! -hearts- ◦·˙˚º·°**_

**  
**YAY! –Throws confetti on him- MUAH! Love you Lance! n.n; Take care and I hope you have fun and tons of presents!

M'kay… now… YAY! I got more reviews! –Bounces around all happy- Thank you everyone so much! –Gives out free pocky and happy sugar and birthday cake whilst throwing confetti at random- nn;;

* * *

**Reviewer replies:**

_AnimeXFreak: haha. Thank you. nn;; I hope it doesn't drag on though uu;; Because I'm trying to make it into a proper story I guess with a plot, it would mean that the yaoi won't be in there for a while xD But I'll see what I can do nn; I hope I didn't update too late. I had so many assignments at school TT.TT_

_AbhorsenSabriel87: heh nn; I still have to scan them in but when I do, I'll put them up on with the link on my profile so you can just click on it nn;_

_Silver Danger Blade: Here it is for you. Hope you like it n.n_

_Subaru2328: YAY! –cuddles all happy like- Did I say happy birthday yet? Yes? Oh wells… HAPPY BIRTHDAY! –Glompifies- Thank you for the review! x3 And I hope the ending isn't crappy for you uu;;; -hugs and kisses- muah! nn_

* * *

_Oh…and one more thing… Just in case ff dot net (xD the site cut off ff . net too) decided to cut my review off…again –dies- Here it is:  
I'm actually at school and doing "work" right now Eh...they won't let us have email but they haven't found out about fics yet so bleh! Firstly: HAPPY BIRTHDAY (has a surprise for you- whether you like it or not is the question xD) Nothing much...just a surprise is all Secondly: I read that other fic too and the net was stuffing so I couldn't review that one xX Thirdly: Good luck with the waiting job x3 -nose bleeds- Fourthly: I love your symbolism and stuff when you write descriptions. I adore it x3 Eh...And I -don't- think I saw any typos -laughs- damn your laptop! Fifthly: OK...I'll stop being an idiot now before ff net cuts my review x.x. Have a great day and update soon! -glomps- _

_-Puts on victory music- Readers! I would like to finally introduce my muses! nn;;  
-Drum rolls-…………………………………………………O.O………………………………………… . ...o.O?…………………………………… Bakura-sama and Ryou-kun ! nn YES. I will eventually have a whole family of muses! MWAHAHAHA –cough- -splutter- . u.u;;;; _

**Ryou:** -pets Annie-chan's back comfortingly- There, there… Don't you go die now. Otherwise your reviewers will come after your grave and we cannot have that now, can we?  
**Bakura:** Oh for fucks sake let her die already. Make me into a pussy will she? At least that guy who owns "_Yu-Gi-oh!"_ allowed me to stay evil…-mumbles off-  
**Annie: **-hits Bakura over the head with a giant plushie version of herself- meeep!  
**Bakura:** -rAD0m swear words and hits Annie back with a giant alarm clock-  
**Ryou:** -has a meep attack- meep meeeeeeeep meeeeeeeep meeeeeeeeeeep! x.X  
**Annie:** -disappears and reappears behind Bakura, pushing him into Ryou whilst laughing maniacally- mwahahahahaha HAHAHAH MWAhahahaHAHhahahHAHAH!  
(Bakura falls onto Ryou and both fall onto the ground, arms and legs entangled with the others)  
**Ryou:** Meeeeeeeeep!  
**Bakura:** Why hello there…-starts making out with Ryou-  
**Ryou:** mmmmmmpththythmnyythrrrrrth! (Translation: meep)  
**Annie:** mwahahah HAHAH HAHH mwAhahHHhhahaha! –stops after a while- hahah…ha…  
**Bakura: **-still snogging Ryou senselessly-  
**Ryou:** mmpptth! (Translation: meep!)  
**Annie:** Anyways…on with the story!

Yami Bakura - **Bakura  
**Bakura – **Ryou  
**Yami Mariki: **Marik  
**Marik - **Malik **

**My own characters (absolutely no stealing):  
Coppélia **(adopted daughter of Ms. Oldehack (No stealing of Ms. And Mr. Oldehack as well though I don't like her character much nonetheless .). She lives in the same flat as Bakura. They don't really act like friends around each other but I hope my hints show that they really are in ways.)  
**However, I do not own the teachers that appear in the story. They are based on actual teachers, with permission of their usage (names changed for their own privacy) xD  
**

**Translations:**

Kuso: Shit  
Du: Fuck (Vietnamese…gawd knows where Bakura would have learnt it from. -cough- me –cough-)  
Schweizer: Shit (German)  
Tongulo: Fuck (Italian…I think that's how you spell it. Correct me if I'm wrong x.x)  
Puki: Vagina (Tagalog –Filipino. xD I know…it's not really a swear word but I love it)  
Tenshi: Angel  
Gozaimasu: Formal way of saying 'thank you'. Also 'Arigatou gozaimasu'.  
Tout de suite: Right now? (French)

* * *

**Alone**

**By Annie Nguyen**

Chapter name: Red Paint on a Picture

…Domino High school…

.: Third Person POV :.

The school bell rang and students slowly began filing into their home class rooms. Bakura came in ten minutes late humming happily to himself- not that it was a problem really, the teacher always came later. Home class for 11A involved talking and catching up with friends, until the teacher came or until the bell rang for the first lesson of the day- whichever came first which was usually the latter of the two.

"Hey! Bakura!" Malik Ishtar called out from across the room, bounding up to him at a half run.

"Hey Malik…" Bakura replied blinking in surprise, "You're…Happy, today."

"Yup, yup!" Malik giggled slightly shaking his long golden hair.

Bakura cocked an eyebrow at his friend's sudden perkiness. "What drugs have you discovered? Marik introduced them to you or something?"

Violet eyes widened happily all shiny like before he replied, "Sh –sh –sh –sh -sugar!"

"Right…"

Malik giggled again, before giving Bakura a folded piece of paper. "My brother wanted me to give you this note."

Bakura accepted the note shaking his head as Malik bounced away clapping his hands. "Weeeee! Happy sugar hyper!"

Opening the note, Bakura automatically recognised Marik's scrawl:

_You gEt **l**Aid ye**t**? Ye5? No? I'M fre**e** after 3 t0 7 if y**o**u're i**n**tere**stE**d… Eith**e**r wa**y**, me**e**t me a**f**ter sCho0l. I'm got s0m**e**thiNg for you. -In** my** pa**n**ts- I mean… Ra… I ne**e**d to ja**c**k of**f **righ**t** no**w**._

…_Marik _

(A/N: Eh...sorry about the bad grammar and stuff in this note. I actually had a different font for his writing in the first place but ff dot net (condemns) doesn't support that ;.;)

At that moment, the home class teacher, Mrs. Ails, finally waddled into the class room. By the term 'waddled' that was the actual case- Mrs. Ails is a very stout lady with a head of curls. She seemed nice enough to be with but the type of work she gave was rather pathetic. If you had her as a subject teacher most of the time would be spent watching videos and taking notes, through all of which she usually would nod off to sleep. She was a rather lazy teacher as well, cutting down the amount of work that was done so that she didn't have so much to mark. Not to mention that yes, she would come in very late. All of which the students didn't mind because it meant easier grades, free class lessons for them to sleep in during the video and more leisure time. At the sight of Mrs. Ails the students stumbled into their seats- some even running at a leap across the room and others sitting wherever there was a spare chair. Bakura and Malik for the sake of it ended up sitting in the same one- one on the other's lap. The class room's laughter however could not be as brilliantly excavated without her knowing.

"Excuse me! Quiet class! Shush!" Mrs. Ails said sternly, placing her bag on the teacher's desk, "Shame, shame, shame! I am extremely disappointed with this class. I could hear you from across the corridor…" And from then went into a long lecture, at the end of which she took a sip of her strawberry milk shake.

Even Bakura couldn't help but muffle a laugh, the already 'happy sugar hyper' Malik on the other hand had no trouble as his abnormally high-pitched cackle rang out- similar to that of Mrs. Ails laughter on some occasions scaringly enough.

She opened her mouth to scold but it was soon cut off by the bell for the first lesson of the day.

… Lesson 1 & 2 – Art Class …

.: Bakura's POV :.

I smiled to myself as I applied red paint to the white page. Art was my favourite subject because I could do whatever I felt like with the particular theme involved- there really wasn't a true right or wrong like in maths. It was also my best subject- one of the rarities of getting an A grade. Not only that but I was in a class especially for people with high potential. High potential! Can you believe? Oh dear gawd I actually am happy, in high spirits, cheerful, merry, jolly, smiling. I usually don't let such dismal things affect me so but I just couldn't help myself- I've become so weak with him on my mind. It's all because of Ryou… Beautiful Ryou… I can't believe I actually touched him. Oh and his accent!

"I apologise for being so late. Please don't punish her for my being. I became lost and she helped me is all. It isn't her fault at all…"

That voice… I turned around and my eyes widened at the site. Ryou stood there bowing to the teacher apologetically and Coppélia was right next to him tugging at his jacket sleeve. Of all the other classes he was in my Art class? Oh my gawd… I love this class!

"It's ok Ryou, you don't have to bow," Coppélia murmured, trying to get him to stand up straight.

A slight pink flushed my cheeks and I turned back towards my painting, pretending to immerse myself into the details whilst having an ear to the conversation taking place.

Ms. Shady's laughter rang out. She straightened Ryou up and gave his taught shoulders a reassuring squeeze. "Think nothing of it! A reason and an apology is fine seeing as it is your first day here. Now get to work."

She smiled and brought Ryou to an easel next to my own giving him instructions on the way, "The class is currently working on a major art task involving paint media, to create something with special symbolism to them. Since you didn't arrive to this school until today I think you could just work with different paint techniques and have a bit of fun this double lesson until next time, where I'll actually have something prepared for you…"

Ms. Shady sat Ryou down next to me, pulling out some A3 paper for him to use instead of the canvas before continuing, "Here we go. I'm not sure where you were up to in the studies at your last school but I think you can manage experimenting and playing around for a bit."

Ryou nodded, sitting down and pulling out his paints.

Oh shit…kuso…du…schweizer…fongulo…puki…

Curious blue eyes looked from me to Ryou before Ms Shady spoke up again, "Bakura? Are you and Ryou related in any way? You look so familiar to each other."

I nervously turned my face to look at Ms Shady before Ryou caught my eye.

"No…I don't think so. It might just be a coincidence…" I half murmured, not being able to break Ryou's gaze.

After a moment's pause Ryou giggled and broke the gaze when he looked up at Ms shady. "That's exactly what I thought when I met him."

"Ah…so you know each other already? Well, don't talk too much and start on your work Ryou," Ms. Shady smiled and went off to the attention of another student.

"Hello again, Bakura-sama," Ryou greeted cheerily as he began to paint, "I guess the teachers at this school are not as strict as my previous one." He ruffled his hair slightly embarrassed.

I gripped the paintbrush tightly tensing up; trying not to show vulnerable I was right then. "It depends on the teachers," I replied calmly.

"Ms Shady is very pretty. She looks pretty young to be a teacher," Ryou observed stroking his brush across the page.

Pause. He just mentioned that Ms Shady was pretty. Did that mean that he wasn't gay? I let out a slight sigh and concentrated on my own painting. Well…Ms Shady is very pretty, even for her age- twenty seven, twenty eight? Blue eyes, long lashes, wavy red hair, fair skin and slight freckles. Sounds like a bad combination but it suits her. Not to mention that she is always up to date on fashion. I have never seen her wear the same outfit twice.

"Yes she is…"I replied half murmuring, "You're lucky if you have her lessons. Mrs. Ails, as an example, always falls asleep during lessons and especially during documentaries."

Ryou giggled, covering his mouth to muffle the laugh. "Teacher's falling asleep during lessons? That would be funny to see! Oh…that was nasty of me to say."

I relaxed and looked over at him, "Just this morning she gave us a lecture, all the while drinking her strawberry milkshake."

He laughed and once again buried his face in his hands. I smiled at how adorable he looked with his hair ruffled. I wish I could ruffle it for him- oh gawd that was lame…

"Ryou, Bakura, have you finished yet?" Ms. Shady spoke up.

Ryou blushed embarrassed, quickly facing back to his experimentation of scribbles and doodles. I sighed gently and went back to mine. Every once and a while however, I caught him looking at me, at which point we tried to sustain laughter.

"What are you painting?" Ryou piped up.

"Scenery…" I replied nonchalantly.

He giggled before trying again. "I can see that. But what is it meant to represent?"

"Secret…"

"Aw… Please Bakura-sama?"

I paused slightly, pretending to add the finishing touches to a tree. The special meaning behind the painting- the symbolism in its image- Was that what he wanted to know? I wouldn't be able to tell him that…Yet. Not yet. I hadn't even really begun with the details and only the basic outline was visible. Nevertheless, even then you could tell what it was depicting. There's a lake and a purple sunset, with red and purple autumn tree's and leaves. A cream white pagoda to the left side of the painting, a path leading pass a boy on a swing tied to a tree branch, an open book on his lap. He had long white hair and fair skin reflecting lavender from the hues of the sunset, furthermore wearing nothing but a cream coloured sarong like fabric around his waist. Feathery white wings graced his back, the tips of which rippling the lake's surface. Amongst the fallen red and purple leaves was a black cat, chasing a stray flickering in the gentle breeze.

"Take a wild guess though I won't tell," I smirked over at him in a cheeky manner.

"Tease…"

"…" A blush severed my calm demeanour.

I never could believe that I would be so comfortable around him so quickly. What had taken me nearly a month to _meet_ him was so much longer compared to the latter of which, which is actually becoming friends with Ryou…

And I still can't believe how quickly I became infatuated with him. He was just a guy I mean… with gorgeous hair and puppy eyes and…

My thoughts were snapped awake by the sound of Ms Shady's voice calling an end to the lesson. "Guys, it's time to tidy up we've got maybe 5 minutes till the bell goes. Home-work is to continue with your paintings due not this Friday, but next Friday."

I took down the half finished painting from its easel and left it out to continue drying a little longer as I tidied the easel and paints up, the brushes into the sink. This painting has a secret to it and it was mine to keep for the time being. Mine…

Ryou joined me soon after, washing his own brushes. No one will ever find out the true meaning behind the painting without me telling them, despite the fact that no image would ever be anywhere near matching Ryou's beauty. His soft feathery like features, the sweet innocent way he held his head. The lightness of his brush strokes against the page, the colour of his flushed cheeks. The hypnotic brown of his eyes, the fairness of his skin, and the gentleness of his touches as the water washed away the paint. Paint; he had some on his left cheek.

It seemed like the rest if the world paused at that exact moment. Slightly parted lips breathed cool air in and out in quick breaths- My eyes wide, concentrating on the red marking. I couldn't move. I seriously couldn't. But I could feel my fingers twitch by my side, and I could feel my muscles, tendons and bones working as my hand reached up to level with the forbidden red mark.

The little tenshi known as Ryou noticed a presence next to his face, and in curiosity and paranoia, turned to find a trembling wet hand, now pressed against his soft cheek due to the turn. His bright eyes pierced into my own and my soul.  
For a second I thought I was going to die. For a second I thought I was in the other world. For a second, I thought he was mine. But it was only a second before the school bell rang and my hands on instinct began rubbing the red mark away, my own cheeks of a similar shade.

I smiled weakly, though as best as I could in that state and half murmured my reasoning. "You had some paint on your cheek…"

Ryou did that trademark giggle of his and rubbed the rest away with his smock's sleeve before giving me a thankful reply, picking up his own belongings and handing mine. "Gozaimasu Bakura-sama. How silly of me…"

Should I invite him over my apartment? Go out for drinks or something after school? Did I even dare? My mouth opened- the beginning of a question before it was left unasked as Coppélia walked in.

"Bakura," She spoke up in a sense of a hello as she saw me, the usual smirk on her face, eyes upon me before being tuned to the direction of Ryou.

"Coppélia," I gave in reply, nodding in gesture of a hello back though it was apparent that annoyance was written all over my face and left eye, which had managed itself into a twitch. Usually my hello would also comment on the fact that she was looking 'darling' in her full pink and blue uniform- which she despised and had once tried to dye black- but somehow I was somewhat distracted. Yes, hint my _sarcasm_.

"Madame Coppélia!" Ryou perked up, walking up to her. "I was looking for you in class to thank you again for your help."

I gritted my teeth, trying to control my feelings. _"Don't you dare take him away from me Coppélia, don't you dare."_

"Ha, Ha. Monsieur Ryou! I was in my design class. Of course I was not there," She replied laughing, "And don't thank me… I'm only doing what I've been assigned to do. So shall I help Monsieur to his next class tout de suite?"

My gawd. They were probably both French considering both had European features. I don't even know one word in French apart from 'wee wee' and the occasional swear words. (A/N: I hope you guys do realise that 'wee wee' is purposely spelt wrong for Bakura's case. It's French and actually spelt 'oui oui' meaning yes. nn;;) It seemed like everything was collapsing in front of me. Please…You can't take him away from me Coppélia. Of all things!

Ryou gave her a nod, following her outside the door, leaving me alone to twitch in peace. Their murmurs were the only thing that remained with me as they left the room. I was alone again. It felt like I was being cut open, my guts pulled out and fed to the shadow monsters. I-I-I- I didn't know what to do. I-

"Bakura-sama-ah! I almost forgot again, silly me!" Ryou ran back into the room cheerily, giving me an apologetic hug before tugging on my sleeve pulling me along with him up the stairs. "Come along now Bakura-sama! You will be late too if you don't hasten up otherwise."

I…

I take it all back. A wide smile of relief and happiness transpired on my face, as I followed after Ryou. His cascade of flowing hair flung back as he ran up the stairs; a small hand clasped on mine tugging me along. Red paint in the form of a blush, evident nonetheless on his flushed cheeks.

* * *

Ta-da! That was the end of a chapter! I hope you guys like it though it is a bit short. It seemed like a great place to end it MWAHAHA –cough- And yeh… he's bipolar moods are showing up a bit ne? -near the end if you missed it xD where he went all sad. And as I promise you'll get to see a yaoi scene (warnings!) and of Bakura at work n.n

**Bakura**: Bah! You don't even remember my birthday!  
**Annie**: Sure I do! It's…er… o.o…  
**Bakura**: --.--  
**Ryou**: Sure she does! She's pretending so she can plan a surprise is all! –Nods knowingly-  
**Annie**: Ah…Yes! Of course! –Nervous smile-  
**Ryou**: See! –Feels proud of himself-  
**Bakura**: Whatever! –Sulks-  
**Annie**: -Brings out a birthday cake with 18 lit candles on it and shows it to Bakura- Surprise! Happy Birthday!  
**Ryou**: -Quickly wipes out the word "Lance" on the cake, from the end of "Happy 18th Birthday."- Heh….  
**Bakura**: Oh you guys! I'm so happy! x3 You remembered! –Group hugs-  
**Ryou**: -Whispers to Annie- He doesn't know his own birthday does he…  
**Annie**: -Whispers back- I'd assume so o.o  
**Bakura**: -Saying random words of happiness- Yay! Birthday! Yay! Me! Yay!  
**Annie**: -whispers to the readers- Hope you enjoyed it and please review. I'd love constructive criticism. And Happy Birthday Lance. We love you! –muah-


	5. Mine

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi/Slash! **DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE!** You have been warned! This fic has been rated M for a reason so do realise it is extremely mature content. Cross dressing, mentions of incest and sex with animals…er…yeh…just mentioning. U.u;;

Course language, sexual content (adult references AKA sex oo)... more sexual content, mentions of the word 'gawd', though not referring to the Lord's names in vain- just an expression. 

**Reviewer replies:**

_Happiness's Deceit (TT and Kai):Thank you n.n; And what I said about yaoi was true. It does mean that. Yuri actually is a Japanese girl's name meaning 'lily'. People thought… 'Oh, we need a name for lesbians too if we have one for yaoi' so they gave the name yuri. Yuri was the name given to most of the main female chara's in girl on girl manga back then. The name means 'Lily'. As time went by these old meanings dispersed and we now have the meaning we know today.  
And really sorry about the updating. X.x I'll try my best. My exams are coming up which doesn't help. After woods, I'm on a short break so I can update then.  
And by the way, I didn't misspell 'apologise'. There are two ways of spelling it- The American way and the Australian way. I incorporate both into my fics when I write. Do realise that I was born in Australia and so learnt to write in Australian English. Sorry about that. If you like I'll even put up an Aussie dictionary. n.n;;; (seriously o.o)_

_Saffron-Starlight: Ha ha! Thank you. I know I am I mean…er…o.o…xD Thanks!_

_Mephistopheles28 (xxCatastrophexx): -laughs- wow…I actually surprised you nn;; AND embarrassed you! So I guess I can assume you liked my surprise? XP –starts pinching your cheeks and talking in a baby voice- ooh cootchie cootchie coo… Was Mr. Lancey-poo all embarrassy-wissy at moi's ittle wittle joke? Awww… -laughs and glompifies you- Glad you liked it! xD It was a last minute thing but all's good! I could have sent you something via mail but I don't have your address despite Manila…Philippines…xD Oh wells. Take care and good luck with everything. _

_SiLeNtKiLLeR: eh… I did to spell his last name wrong OO Gawd condemn! –Burns her typo's-  
Aww…I made you laugh –hearts- And thanks for the compliment about liking my fic even though you don't like Yu-Gi-Oh I'm delighted! xD Besides… I'm writing Yu-Gi-Oh for the basis of stealing Bakura and then putting him with other bishies –oro-  
-cough- er… Another thing… It's yaoi so you'd kinda have to like yaoi to read the rest of my fic ;; heh. Here's the update for you –winks- Oh…and you look very, very, very drool worthy with that sword of yours…-cough- ¬.¬ -laughs-  
Eh…when I first read your review I was like… Aww…that's sweet… and then when I came to this part; quote: "_kisses you in the cheek and winks at you cutely" I _went _**O.O**_… -blushu blushu blushu!- (6 hours later) _**O.****O;;;**…_ -blushu blushu!- (3 hours after, reading the review again) _**O ****O;;;;**…_ -starts to mutter- You are ebil…absolutely ebil…ebil! Jesus fucking Satan ebil… -nose bleeds- Damn sexy drummer's o.o…xD –Laughs and clings to- Eh… Now you're going to have trouble getting rid of me haha. Luck I guess. You'll need it! XP –Licks-_

Um…To my queer, pretend, future net adopted fiancé, Tate… I say happy birthday on the 8th of June (or is it July?... oh me gosh...lack of sleep is getting to me x.x.) I'm sorry I can't be there but yeh… Have a great 15th birthday (if you're reading this xD). I would also have embarrassed you by saying how yummy and fuckalicious you are but I shall not because you would kill me anyways. nn;; Muah! Oh…and this yaoi scene is for you and you know who. –Winks-

Kay. Here's my like…promised yaoi scenes. There are parts that have been cut off due to it being of higher maturity…and as I don't want this story to get deleted so yeh. X.x When I say higher maturity I mean NC-17 or MA content.

I hope this chappie ends up being OK… I'm a total angst, yaoi, explicit, bondage, slight masochist/sadist whore but I can't really show that up on this site, ne? Plus cutting out parts really does ruin the story. Wah! TT.TT Eh…It depends on my mood…

This will be my last update for a month at least… My semester exams are coming up and if I don't study I seriously will fail… I'm not worried about English, neither Design nor Multimedia… However Maths, Physics and Chemistry… Damn. Even Vietnamese though I'm Viet myself… Damn culture. I suck at Viet. X.x

I promise to update as soon as the exams are over though. I've actually nearly finished next, next chappie so yeh. It's hard to write at least around or preferably over two thousand words each chapter (without the author notes, reviewer replies and muses…though I've actually been aiming for three thousand words)

Well…I hope you like it.

**Bakura**: YAY! Yaoi! –Celebrates-  
**Ryou**: -Looks nervously around, whimpering-  
**Bakura**: What's wrong Ryou? Aren't you excited? –Squeaks a bit and cradles Ryou in his arms-  
**Annie**: Eh…Bakura. It's actually not yaoi between you two yet you know that right?  
**Bakura**: Wha?  
**Annie**: I'd hate to have plain yaoi with no plot… So it's not you two yet (sorry to all who thought it would be x.x I did mention it wasn't going to be the pairing you expected but it's yaoi nonetheless. Enjoy!)  
**Ryou**: -blushes and buries his face behind Bakura's back- It's you doing naughty things at Erotica… -blushes again-  
**Bakura**: Wha? O.O…  
**Ryou**: Doing all dirty things with other people…-Sniffles-  
**Annie**: Aw…I didn't mean to hurt you Ryou. You know my reasoning. –Pets Ryou-  
**Bakura**: Bad Annie! Very BAD! How could you leave Ryou out? –Hits Annie with a giant alarm clock-  
**Annie:** x.x… -stars swirl around her head-  
**Ryou**: Aww…Thank you Bakura-sama! –hearts-  
**Annie:** x.x…  
**Bakura**: Maybe we should go off and do our own thing, hm? –Winks suggestively before picking Ryou up in his arms.  
**Ryou**: Meep! –Blushes and clings to Bakura-  
**Annie:** xx…  
(Bakura locks them into a bed room and after a short time, they both start making a lot of noise like in those animal documentaries)  
**Annie:** OO…Um… Haha. Enjoy. n.n;;

Yami Bakura - **Bakura  
**Bakura – **Ryou  
**Yami Marik - **Marik  
**Marik – **Malik**

**My own characters (no plagiarism in any way allowed):  
**Coppélia, Mrs and Mr Oldehack I guess… Jamie… You meet him in this chappie.

**Translations:**

Nani: What?  
Onegai: Please!

* * *

**Alone**

**By Annie Nguyen**

Chapter Name: Mine…

(A/N: Again…this is a warning of yaoi. Mature content etc. etc… I cannot be held responsible if this content is too mature for other people, as I have kept to the rating as best as I can and even have warnings all over the place… I have even looked at other fanfics which have been allowed and looked at ratings for TV shows that actually allow this kind of sexual content (Australia uses PG, M, ratings etc. so it's nothing new to me). However, if you feel that there is something that is way too sexual despite these warnings, etc. You are allowed to contact me with good reasoning and I will change it to suit.  
I see this as only fair and by reading this next part it would also mean you yourself are accepting that this contains yaoi sexual content, and further more meaning you 'should' be over the age of 16. Either way this is for mature audiences. There is no full nudity; however there are descriptive parts to this. It does not however mean that you can 'see' what is going on as writing is one media and TV is another. Writing what is going on only gives us the general over-view of what is happening between things we cannot see, i.e. the sexual content. If you however do wish to read the full version of this chappie, look at my profile and click on my mediaminer link. Sweet. nn)

…At Erotica… (Reminder: Marik's queer sex slave place…thing. I have its actual proper name Erotica is for short but that's not revealed until the next chappie- you'll see why)

.: Third Person POV :. (Anonymous identities with hints to tease you –Winks-)

The air was filled with the sounds of sex and pleasure, coming from many a number of the chambers available to be accessed at Erotica. Male visitors were free to enter as much as they liked, providing they had the money, and hence forth would be granted what Erotica was about- sex.

Erotica consists of three main categories. The first of which is to be teased, to be dominated over- to be a total submissive to that of the 'employer' whom had the customer. This can be converted to being a slave and to work at Erotica, which leads to the second.

The second of which is that the paying customer is granted pure dominance over the employer- as in the slave- to do as he wishes. Of course he would have to sign a contract accepting the regulations, having no right to hurt an employer in any way. This is the same in the employer's case- no one is to hurt another person in any way whether it is mentally or physically, (or animal in some circumstances).

However in many cases, there are customers whom are masochist, sadist, etc. etc. These customers hence fourth sign a different contract which allows them to either physically hurt, or become physically hurt. Pain is approved but only if it is painful pleasure. Painful pleasure is one thing and pain itself is another; hurting another person permanently or without the true contract signed by both groups is against Erotica.

And finally the third of which is everything else that is considered overly 'kinky' or just plain sick. Such things include sex with other animals, incest, costume dress-up's, cross dressing and the list goes on. Having sex 'for show' is even part of this list.

And so, to which do Bakura and Marik belong to? Perhaps it would be better to see for yourself.

(A/N: Reminder…There will be NC-17/MA scenes taken out and changed for this…I hope it turns out OK…man…this is sappy xD)

The room was dark and dimly lit, red hues accentuating the two figures on the silk sheets- every hollow and every curve silhouetted by the flicker of the candle light. The scent of sex and roses filled the air.

"Good boy… Keep that up and I'll let you cum…' The voice purred in pleasure, his blonde hair tilted across the purple sheets.

The white haired albino other, managed to murmur a muffled reply, his teeth still sunk against the blonde's neck and a hand tucked under the tight leather pants. His pale features were flushed by the heat coming from both parties as his hand continued to stroke the blonde.

The blonde groaned, closing his deep violet eyes in pure ecstasy at the touch. His breathing became heavy, shifting his position on the bed to allow the other more entry.

Following the suggestive gestures from the blonde, the albino continued to suck on the tender flesh, biting down harshly against the sensitive juncture between the shoulder and neck causing the blonde to moan out in pleasure.

A smirk spilt across the blonde's features as his own right hand slipped under the other's skirt and finally began to stroke the already hardened shaft, very much noticing the lack of underwear. The albino himself wore a black laced adorned corset, shiny black knee high boots to suit. "Is this what you want?" The blonde cooed, twisting his left hand into the albino's white threads of hair pulling their bodies closer.

"Y-yes Master…" He moaned in a shiver of pleasure, gripping his master's own length exceptionally hard due to the sudden torture upon his own.

The 'Master' gasped out loud, forcing himself to hold out his release for as long as possible, his own hips jerking against the hand as he continued his own torture upon his 'slave'. It wasn't that he didn't want to release- on the contrary. He would like nothing more then to cum into the albino's hand and watch him lick it off his supple fingers; as well as lick off the cum that came out of his own body. But the fixation was that he wanted to be _inside_ the other first before he did. He wanted to see the other's expression of pure pleasure as he thrust his length deep inside him… He wanted to own this slave. So that he would be his…all his and no one else's. _"Mine…"_ He thought.

"Tell me what you want…" The blonde half sneered, his own skilled hands already bringing the other to the brink of painful pleasure and insanity, causing him to gasp loudly at every stroke.

"Nnh! P-Please! Please Marik! F-Fuck me!" The albino groaned, arching his back in bliss.

The one called 'Marik' growled as he heard his name. He had given strict orders for the other to call him 'Master' and that only unless otherwise told not to. "Is that what you want?" Marik smirked, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Y-Yes! Please Marik!" The other replied, not even realising what he'd just said.

"I'm sorry… I can't do that for you." Marik smirked slightly, surprisingly calm before suddenly groaning lowly, his warm seed abruptly being spilt all over the other's hand and inside his expensive leather pants.

"N-Nani?" The other asked in mild shock, shaking slightly as he knew he was not far from his release.

"I told you, Bakura… I'm not letting you cum. For forgetting to call me 'master' I'm punishing you." Marik reflected on, a satisfied smirk on his face as he removed his hand from under the other's skirt.

"Mar- Master! I'm so sorry! Onegai! Please!" The one called 'Bakura' begged, getting on his knees and clinging to Marik's muscled body, tears welling up in his eyes. His length was hurting and he could not touch it as it would only lead to an even more disgruntled master whom would not allow him to.

"I'm sorry… You're not a great Bakura… Jamie…not even close," Marik smiled though in a kind way, gently kissing the other to muffle the moans as his hand kindly finished what he'd started, and let the other release his long awaited sexual satisfaction.

This hence fourth has brought upon confusion. Was this Bakura or was it another? Jamie? Was it a customer…? Or what else would there be?

Bakura/Jamie panted heavily, pulling his bangs away from his sweaty face to look up at Marik. "I guess I'll never match up to him will I?" He asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer. And with that, Jamie slumped into Marik's arms sadly yet content, closing his brown eyes to sleep exhausted after the ordeal, though a lone tear slipped down his cheek.

(A/N: Wahh! TT.TT Crappy, crappy, crappy, crappy!)

.: Bakura's POV :.

(A/N: I'm not sure about schools in Japan so I'm basing it on the school's in Australia…er…yeh)

The rest of the school day involved me trying to catch glimpses of Ryou in my other classes, and trying to find where he was during recess and lunch break. After Art I had Religion (I condemn this class to hell- it's a compulsory subject) however Ryou wasn't in my home class so he wasn't in my religion class either. Subsequently came recess but with over a thousand students I couldn't find him- even in the senior section of the school which is assigned for us.

(A/N: My school actually has over 400 students…no where near a thousand. We're considered an 'under privileged' school because the school is too small to fit more than 500 students…xD Never the less we're actually more modern and advanced in the computing accessibility with laptops and PASPORT thingies…especially with multimedia programmes. Man I love multimedia –hearts- I **lurve** animation. Yush X3)

Maybe I'd become a bit obsessed with him- well…I am; but I couldn't help it. I just wanted to see him again and even if it was only a glance it would have been enough.

Soon after came Maths (compulsory) for another whole double lesson to which I again spent my time doodling in the corner of my book. Perhaps Ryou was in a higher class as there was only one Maths Applications class?

Whatever the case I couldn't get Ryou off my mind. Came lunch I still couldn't find him, and Malik was starting to annoy me with his excessive hyperness… I don't think he has realised that I have long gone ignored his chatter about rainbows and lollipops and kitties and ponies and have left to my own world of just thinking about Ryou.

My last lessons for the day were English (yet again…compulsory) and still, no Ryou. Then again, how old was Ryou? He seemed young but he could also be that of the same age… And he must be in Coppélia's class if she was his guide. Gawd… Was he in most of Coppélia's classes instead of mine? Talk about bad luck.

It was not until the end of the day when the bell had gone and school was out of session that I caught the familiar sight of a white haired boy amble amongst the crowd.

"Ryou!" I called out to him excitedly, pushing a few students out of the way as I made my way to Ryou whom had turned around at the sound of his name.

"Bakura-sama! Hello again," Ryou replied cheerily, his hand twisted somewhere in that mane of his in slight embarrassment, "Perhaps you could help me. I've become quite lost to which exit I should take."

I laughed slightly and pulled Ryou a tad closer to my own body, just intoxicated by being able to see him again. This perhaps was not a great idea to do as we were in broad day light, at school, and that I didn't even know if Ryou was queer or not. But whether or not he disliked the attention, he blushed and invited the embrace, misinterpreting it to be a friendly hug.

"Which way are you going home?" I replied, looking down at him gently, my arms encircling his waist in a more than just friendly gesture.

Ryou again blushed, staying where he was though rigid and nervous, almost like he didn't want the attention given to him and yet not wanting to be rude. He looked down rather shy and noticing this, I took a step back away from him so that he could breathe. _I'm sorry Ryou…_

"G said he would pick me up at the main gates," Ryou replied smiling, seemingly wanting to ignore the gestures or perhaps not wanting to cause trouble? Whatever the case… I felt empty. At least I tried.

"G?" I questioned, trying to pretend that I hadn't been caught out on showing my feelings.

Ryou nodded and shifted the weight of his side bag to the other shoulder, "Mmh… G is my driver."

"I see…" I sighed and adjusted my own bag. Maybe he was one of those snooty rich homophobes… Ryou really didn't seem to look like the type but his family could be a case… "Well, the front gates are over in the other direction, I'll show you there."

With that I turned swiftly and walked in the opposite direction of the by passing crowd, not really watching to see if Ryou was following. But soon enough I'd reached my destination and Ryou was right beside me. His driver was obvious as he was the only one who stood guard of a shiny like new, black sports car parked in the driveway.

Ryou blushed in embarrassment because even he could tell he was the only one with such a car; but despite that and despite the earlier event, he gave me a gentle hug and smiled.

"Too reckless in driving remember? Even G has to drive for me," Ryou giggled and slowly parted from the hug once again, waving behind him as he ducked into his car. "Cheerio Bakura-sama!"

"Bye…" I laughed and rubbed the nape of my neck. Maybe things won't turn out too bad in the end.

.: Marik's POV :.

…Erotica, still…

Jamie was a sweet guy… He was a new employer to 'Erotica' (at the age of eighteen so he wasn't jail-bait) and worked in the department of submissive and painful pleasure…and everything in between.

I watched him take off the white lavender wig and shake his black hair out, sweeping a hand through it to neaten it up albeit it would always stay messy. He was no Bakura…that was for sure. Trying to make him be Bakura even just for sex was a huge mistake in desperation or loneliness on my part; it was a bad idea and must have damaged his resilience even more.

When Jamie first signed up he was in need of money and even more so just wanting to feel love having been deprived of it by his parents. The main reason however was because he'd apparently fell in love with me. Ra…

What had I done to make someone fall in love with me, that easily? He was only a customer back then…when he fell in love with me. It was only sex. Sex and that was all. It wasn't _love_… But Jamie seemed to think so. Maybe if it was other circumstances… But it was just sex. He must have been so desperate for love…Any kind of love.

"I'm sorry Marik… I didn't mean to make things worse." Jamie spoke up, slipping his skirt off and into his jeans as he talked to me through the reflection in the mirror.

"It's not your fault… It's mine. I shouldn't have made you go through that. Ra forbid," I replied, rubbing my temples at the hint of a headache.

"Oh no… You have a headache? Here…let me help," He became worried very quickly, sitting down next to me on the bed and encircling his arms around, his cool hand against my forehead.

He was _very_ sweet…Very caring and sentimental to other people's feelings and opinions. If I'd met Jamie first instead of Bakura then maybe I'd have fallen in love with him. But I hadn't. It was the other way round. I'm deeply in love with Bakura and there is nothing anyone can do about it. It shall be my cross to carry. That was why I'd wanted to have Jamie play Bakura in the first place… He wanted my love and the only way I'd have returned it would be if he was Bakura… Despite that both of us knew that it was only a fantasy.

There were so many things that Bakura had done for me… So many things… Of all these past five years- whether he realises it or not; he is the one that keeps Erotica alive. Would there have been Erotica in the first place without him? Never… Would I even be here today without him? It would most possibly be… No.

Just to see him happy… I would give him up. Just to see him happy…

Bakura knows that I love him, but he will never know that I love him more than just a friend or incest brother. He is my life. If I didn't have him then what else would be left of me?

Maybe this was the same case with Jamie… Maybe I was his life. And maybe…I will never know either. No matter what happens though, I will never be Jamie's…and Bakura will never be mine.

"Hey Marik,"

I opened my eyes from the absence of Jamie's cool hands and looked up to see Bakura. Jamie must have removed them when Bakura came in, maybe out of hurt. Bakura on the other hand was smiling…happy. I guess things worked out for him…

"Hey Bakura… Meet Jamie. He's our newest member." I greeted in a tired murmur, looking over at Jamie who seemed irritated at the presence of his rival.

"Ah… You're surprise?" Bakura laughed, jumping onto the bed next to us though still in his school uniform.

"Very much so," I replied, giving Bakura a grin and pulling Jamie closer to myself to whisper into his ear. _"If you love me… You will love him too… There are things we want and that we cannot have… And so take as much as you can. He will love you too…"_

Jamie smiled sadly and immediately changed his mood, greeting Bakura in the same note of cheeriness as his own. He seemed to understand. _Thank you Jamie…_

"Maybe you should show Jamie some companionship or something… I'm tired and I want to sleep." I yawned widely lying on my stomach with hands as a pillow, like as if intending to nap.

Bakura laughed and sat gently on the arch of my back, a thigh on either side. "Yeh yeh... But I have good news and I wanted to share it with all of my family." He began to purr gently, bending down to bite on my ear lobe, making me shiver.

"We're like one big happy family right?" Jamie asked shyly, curling up next to me. The thought of having a loving family making him feel content.

"Mmh…yeh," I confirmed in a murmur, closing my eyes again as I listened to Bakura ramble on about this crush of his called 'Ryou'. You would think that it would upset me yes? In all honesty, I just liked the sound of his voice. Just to hear him talk was enough to keep me from becoming mentally unstable or what not. My fantasies are all I have… And he's mine in them… _Mine…_

_Have you ever been in love?_

_Have you ever felt the graces of their touch  
Caressing your skin  
Pouring warm liquid  
Into your soul?_

_Have you ever been in love? _

Have you ever felt their very presence  
Tingle up and down your spine  
Intoxicating your senses  
Melting that ice around your heart?

_Have you ever been in love?_

_Have you ever woken up in the cold morning  
And just sigh content to know  
That your lover will always  
Be the one you wake up to?_

_Have you ever been in love? _

Have you ever loved someone  
So much that  
Your very living is simply  
So that you can watch over the other?

_Have you ever been in love?_

_Have you ever thought what if...  
Their touches are not for you  
Their presence is not for you  
Their life is not for you…_

_What would become of you?  
Yearning for their touch  
Longing for their presence  
Hoping for their life…_

_Have you ever been in love?_

_Have you… ever… been… in… love…?  
Yes?  
Well…Have you ever been in love…  
Alone?_

* * *

Um…yeh… Damn this kind of just…sucks. O.o Plus my mood has started to become a bit angsty… Man I suck at angst…xx 

That poem above is called…er… I don't know. I guess 'Love, alone'. I just made it up along the way when I was typing this. nn;; I hope you liked it anyways. I thought it was suiting to do with Marik…yeh…he's becoming a bigger part of the story- No… I don't think I'll put him with Bakura though (other than when their 'working' etc.) That's the way life goes. I won't put him with Jamie either. Sorry guys. nn;

Oh…and no plagiarising my poem.

One more thing… At the scene where Marik got a headache…I actually had one too so I put it in xD Tee-hee!

Eh…review. Tell me what you thought of it.

**Bakura**: (Is currently away)  
**Annie**: Er…Bakura?  
**Ryou**: (Is currently away…too)  
**Annie**: Ryou? O.O  
**Bakura**: (Is currently away… and er… doing naughty things with Ryou)  
**Annie**: Oh! I see I see… Um… I'll leave it at that. I hope you guys liked the yaoi…damn thing. Till next time, Ja ne!


	6. Intermision: Solitary Love Pt1

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi/Shonen ai/slash, (sexual, intimate or not.) **DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE!** You have been warned!

Course language, violence I guess…blood, a fantasy genre (it's just that some people don't like this sometimes…Bleh. I love fantasy), sexual content (adult references), mentions of the word 'gawd', though not referring to the Lord's names in vain- just an expression.

* * *

**Reviewer replies:**

_Happiness's Deceit: (TT and Kai) That poor girl…Yuri is actually a nice name. Too bad they had to mutilate it into meaning lesbianism (not that lesbians are a bad thing, just saying)…the poor girl. I'm one of those people who look innocent but would punch out someone if necessary xD Get them good for me.  
Oh…and I go to a Private…Catholic…All girls school (Parents forced) u.u I'm not the girly type though…Pink is horror if it's not worn properly x.x I can't wear pink without it being magenta like or with dark tones- preferably black at least u.u  
And no…Jamie isn't one of those guys. My story ain't going to be that predictable hon. n.n; I hope you like the plot and the ending when it comes though –eventually- and that it surprises you big time- in a good way nn; (Hopefully  
Jamie isn't meant to be a main character. He's important in ways but will not have an intermission for himself. (You'll find out what I mean by "intermission" if you keep reading these author notes xD)  
Thank you so much for the reviews and compliments. n.n;;_

_SiLeNtKiLLeR: You tend to like yaoi? o.o…-thinks…blinks after a while- Oh me gosh…You're a guy who "likes" yaoi? o.o…Squee! –Tries not to rape- MARRY ME! –Clings to your feet- x3 Precious, precious, precious sexy drummer guy you! –Nosebleeds- I could question your sexuality but for now you have me as an easily obsessed fan girl. Squee! –Hearts- Jesus Christ. Why did you have to be a drummer! Why? U.u…You can ask Lance. He knows… I'm just easily obsessed with drummer's u.u Blah…the weakness. TT.TT  
Oi…and you fully embarrassed me before. How dare you play with a girl's emotions? –faints- I don't tend to react that way with a kiss on the cheek either x.x In fact I'm usually the one who's kissing other people on the lips for fun and licking their cheeks –laughs- YESH even Lance has felt my wrath xD wahahahahaha!  
Hm…And I knew about your katana 'cause I saw a picture of you with it is why…‹.‹ -Cackles- It was on Mr Lance's MSN blog space and he told me to go and have a look…n.n Oh, and your blog is cute…nn…-Is a stalker now- xD  
Oh me gosh…You liked the last chapter? Explicitness-ness of Yaoi and all? Jesus Christ Pierre…You wanna have my baby? x.o Gah! –Strangles herself-  
One more thing…I have a twisted sense of humor so if you find any of this so called "humor" morbid then yeah xD Thanks for making my day cutie- Reviews make me feel special ;3_

_AbhorsenSabriel87: Thanks hon! Here it is for you. I hope you like it. nn_

* * *

Note: I know author notes can get annoying…I just have this weird thing of having to inform. If you do find them annoying, please tell me ;.; Oh wait…Most people who do find them annoying usually just skip these n.n;;

Exams are over! Erm…Yay… u.u I don't have holidays just yet…They start at the end of this week. Only for about two weeks (plus the three weeks work experience I have to do u.u). Our holiday system here goes by: Two week breaks between terms and eight-ish weeks for the summer holidays in summer… It's Winter now and Summer for us starts in December. –Is wrapped up in blankies-

Bleh. Net is still messed up too…I don't know why though x.x

Well…Here's my update. ;.; It's full of extreme angst…definitely not my best work. –Cries- I've tried to add that mystery and mayhem that I had in the prologue for here…Oh wells. –Sigh- Plus I've been having a –really- bad week. To mention one thing, my friend Hayley left to go to another school and I won't be able to see her TT.TT I miss her already.

Anyways, it's an intermission chappie; a slight pause from the actual main plot and main characters of this fic, to describe the other characters that I thought you should get to know better. Plus these chara's will have a fairly big impact to where the plot is headed.

It's really, really long…x.x I only wanted to have one intermission chapter for each of the chosen characters so yeh TT.TT…-sigh- However it just didn't work so I had to split the chapter. Blah. Sorry about that guys x.x Damn… I hope this turns out OK.

–Nods- Well, that means that my Bakura and Ryou muses won't be here with me today so-

**Bakura**: WHAT? You're just dumping us like that? –Is twitching- ALREADY?  
**Ryou**: Eh. It's ok Bakura-sama! –Whimpers, trying to hold Bakura back-  
**Annie**: Heh…heh… –Backs away- It's only for a chapter, or so…o.o; and I thought you didn't want to be my muse! –Pouts-  
**Bakura:** That's beside the point that you are DUMPING US! –Swoons, all faint like-  
**Ryou:** -Catches Bakura, straining under his weight- Meep! TT.TT  
**Annie:** Bah! Coppélia was meant to debut with you guys today; Do you see her complaining?  
(Coppélia appears out of no where)  
**Ryou:** Gah! –Collapses out of shock and of the weight in his arms- Oro! Oro! Oro! Oro!  
(Bakura falls on top of Ryou)  
**Coppélia:** Actually, I don't give a damn though I was waiting for my big debut –Acts all prissy-  
**Ryou and Bakura**: -oro eyes-  
**Coppélia:** However, Bakura angry is very amusing –smirks-  
**Annie**: heh nn;; She's right. It is actually  
**Bakura:** WHAT?  
**Ryou:** Meep! Coppélia-chan! –Still dizzy-  
**Coppélia: **-Grabs Bakura by the ear and starts dragging him along- Come along now Bakura-kun.  
**Bakura:** Nooo! –Gets dragged along- And don't call me Bakura-kun!  
**Ryou:** o.o… nn; -Follows Coppélia-chan along, skipping-  
**Coppélia:** Whatever… Bakura-kun  
**Bakura:** NOOO000ooooo! (Trails off)…  
**Annie:** o.o…er…um…-Continues typing the fic-

Well…er…Bakura and Marik are closer in this fic than the usual Malik and Bakura. I have my reasoning. Since in the last chappie you find out that Marik is in love with Bakura… Well… Here's what happened in the past. It's the first intermission chapter that you will come across in this fic…There will be more if all goes well and I don't have an author's block. uu

* * *

Yami Bakura - **Bakura  
**Bakura – **Ryou  
**Yami Marik - **Marik  
**Marik – **Malik  
**Ishizu-** Isis**

**My own characters:**

Coppélia, Mrs. & Mr. Oldehack, Jamie.  
--I don't own any of the other characters. Oh, I do own myself though nn

* * *

**Alone  
****By Annie Nguyen**

Intermission Chapter Story One, Part One Marik's story- "To Love Alone, Solitary Love."

( A/N: I decided to call my poem "Solitary Love" n.n;;; )

.: Five Years Ago :.  
…Erotica…  
.: Marik's POV :.  
Marik is 17 years old. Bakura age 12. Isis is 19 now, 24 in the future

(A/N: Marik is 21 in the present time. 21 minus 5 is 16. This just means in the present state, Marik has yet to turn 22. Got me? xD His birthday is on the 23rd of December according to a site)

It was another rainy day, subtly calming my edginess and worries as I gazed absently out the frosted window, pitter-patted with fat droplets of icy water. "Erotica" was a nightmare. I had zero publicity nor the workers or money to start the business up much less keep it. It began as pure fun- a beat that even though I did not have the education, I would still be able make as much money as my older sister, Isis, did. Eventually I came up with this absurd idea of starting a gay male sex club. 'Gay', especially seeing that I have been a Ra damn 'fag' for as long as I can remember- and proud of it. Isis laughed and even dared me to try, obnoxiously mentioning that there were legal and other issues that had to be dealt with, including that it still would not match up to her (starts muttering out loud) job as a secondary head assistant of the Ancient Egypt Exhibition, Domino Museum of Murder, Mayhem and Mystery. Ra forbid…

(A/N: The name of "Domino Museum of Murder, Mayhem and Mystery" came to me when I was younger. I went to an excursion once to a museum which had a name thing that was 'Of Murder, Mayhem and Mystery,' and it's always been stuck on me for as long as I remember. xD I don't know why though. Disclaimer: I do not own the Museum x.x)

True that there were those issues to be attended to, but being big headed I jeered her on and here I was, in a small, empty warehouse, having spent all the money I had purchasing it.

Isis knew that I was broke and even offered me a job in the museum. Nevertheless, I rejected it, and even mocked her of her 'high authority'- and now she has stopped caring. And now I regret it.

Sighing heavily, I stood up and reached a hand up to pull the blinds of the window down, however just before a blur of brilliant white ran pass.

What the? I frowned and tried to look out of the gritty glass of the window, scanning the area for the intruder yet finding nothing. With the thought of a trespasser in mind, I decided to investigate for myself and leaned my back level against the wall, listening for him/her as I edged my way to the door. Who in their right mind would be out there in such cold rain? Thieves, perhaps?

Pause.

I frowned again and decided to see for myself who it was, now stationed in front of the door. Who could it be? Sure it is a warehouse, but it is mine now, and had been abandoned a few years ago. Not to mention that "Trespasser's Beware" signs were still to be found around the area.

The rain had ceased and everything had gone quiet. I have never heard such a quiet before. There is the serene and calm quiet after the rain that makes you feel peaceful at heart; where the only sounds are the pitter of dew drops and the chirrups of the garden birds as they appeared again to greet the warmth of the emerging sun… But this one was different. No dew drops, no birds- like as if nature's breath was held at that exact moment, as my fingertips brushed against the door's handle, and the door was pried ajar.

I had only managed to partially open the creaky door before it was flung violently open, my body forced against the wall and the silver blade of a dagger against my bare throat. What the? I-

"Don't you dare move or I'll slit your throat, old man!" My trespasser rasped; his face a snarl, and deadly serious about his threat.

Did I struggle or throw him off me? No. Truth was I was stunned at who my intruder was. Maybe it was because I knew I could have taken him on; or maybe because he looked like a ten year old? But well… that was just it. What has this little guy been doing, with a dagger?

"Get off me kid! And I am not old! I'm only 17!" I growled in annoyance, twisting the dagger away from my throat and off his hands, at the same time tripping him off balance and sending him to the floor on his back.

He gasped, looking up at me filled with bewildered hate, most probably wondering how I tore the dagger off his skilled and nimble hands. Hey, it is not my fault if I am more skilled and experienced… Call me old will he?

I looked him up and down. He had a certain appearance to him. Long messy and soaking wet, white lavender hair; a very pale complexion; slightly effeminate features- but that could also be because he was ten. And no, I wouldn't have known he was a he if he did not have his shirt off exposing a flat chest.

Oh wait, then again, did ten year old girls have boobies at that age? Hm…that is a thought.

"I'm warning you! Give me the keys to this place or I swear you will join the rest of them in the stygian of hell!" He shouted, composing himself to stand up to his full height; well…as tall as a ten year old could be.

(A/N: Stygian… haha I love that word)

"Ra…You have a tongue!" I laughed and mocked a reply, posing in a prissy manner- hands on hips, before continuing with a hint of false honesty in my voice, "I'll give you the keys if you can find them…_If_,"

The little rascal glared, inspecting yours "good looking" truly first as he walked around me in a circle, very much remembering the silver bladed dagger still in my much more nimble and experienced hands.

I laughed again and threw the dagger at a wall, striking it to its target before opening my arms out in a welcoming gesture. "Better?"

No reply came but he finished his perusal and closed the excess space between us, running his small hands down my body, slipping them into my pockets and even up my shirt and the cuffs of my pants… However, to his dismay, and my pleasure and amusement, he found nothing.

"Nyah! Nyah!" Teasing again I ruffled his hair, noticing him flinch at the friendly contact.

He growled and backed away quickly, slapping my hand away before exclaiming again, "Where are the keys! Last chance, old man!"

I shrugged in a casual stance, leaning against the wall before replying, "There are no keys if there are no locks to the doors yet, kid."

I could have sworn he twitched. His brown eyes became unblinking as he snapped and lost control of himself, throwing his head back in what would be known as psychotic laughter. Ra…this kid has mental problems.

"That's it! I warned you!" He cackled, red gleaming in his eyes as he stood back albeit shakily, still chuckling insanely to himself. What was this power I sensed in him? I frowned and stood my guard, a familiar dark presence brushing against my senses…And there it was; the Millennium Ring appeared around his neck, shadows gathering at his call and every whim…Or was it the Ring that had control over him?

The inheritor of the Millennium Ring, one of the seven Millennium items, was a ten year old kid. I myself owned the Millennium Rod at a young age, but it was passed down to me by my deceased father, Isis inheriting the Millennium Necklace from our deceased mother.

The Millennium items were powerful tools in Ancient Egypt, to which my own heritage and culture originated from. I was born in Egypt and raised in Egypt for most of my life until both mother and father passed away. Isis needed to travel with her Museum, and travel we did to Domino, Japan. I had been 13 when we finally settled into our new home.  
These items were described to us by our parents as deadly weapons- used to control monsters and the realm of shadows to where all the evil imaginable dwells… And if they were put into the wrong hands, destruction would be the only resolution. My ancestors were given the right, no…responsibility to look after the items, of the Rod and the Necklace, and furthermore look out for the owners of the rest of the items being the Puzzle, Eye, Ankh, and finally the Ring to which this young boy possessed; so that they would not become astray with the insanity of the immense amount of power…and use it for, well, evil purposes. So that they would not, to the best of our ability, become possessed by the item, their morbid soul fuel for it to control the person at desire. To kill- more fuel for its life.

There was nothing to it… My senses told me to stop him and stop him I must… I was not painfully tattooed along the plains of my back by the blade of the Rod, to abandon my duties. Truthfully, I would like nothing more than to have lived a normal life…If I did not have Isis to look after me…If I did not have young Malik to look after…Then maybe. Just maybe.

(A/N: I didn't want to involve Odion with this fic…Truthfully; I haven't watched the other episodes involving him…er…a bit but not much. The Australia government is so lazy with anime that they haven't finished series 3 over here…-laughs- I'll watch them, one day…xD We have to purchase most anime series to watch them or 'wait' for ages x.x)

Calmly, I took my Rod out from where I had left it earlier- in one of the left over warehouse crates before once again facing the kid, placing it so that it was in front of the boy's face. His features were still twisted and the shadows were closing around us… He did not know how to control it properly as yet. Poor thing…

Was there a change in his appearances as well? His hair seemed to be much messier than it had been initially, and his eyes were a vibrant red. Even the way he moved was jerking, and almost flailing and unsmooth. More so his sneer had a side note of "vampire" to it.

"Prepare your self, kid" I murmured, the eye symbol on the Rod flashing before the shadows swallowed us up in its dome.

* * *

.: Third Person POV :. 

Young Malik Ishtar ran into the warehouse in search of his older brother, calling out as he went. "Marik! Marik! Isis sent me to- what?"

He gasped at the sight of the Shadow Realm being opened- his brother most probably being the cause of it. The dome had already been enclosed in its half sphere.

"Ra… Have mercy on him! He's just poor and hungry and misunderstood…maybe mentally unstable, but more misunderstood…" Malik whimpered, running off to get his sister.

(A/N: If you wanted to see more of him…I'm awfully sorry –bows apologetically- It just ended up this way. I can promise that he will be in a yaoi scene though. nn; For you guys and you guys only 'cause I love you all –Group hugs- x3)

* * *

.: Marik's POV :. 

He was strong for his age but it wasn't long before my Rod pierced into his mind and took control. Though his face continued to show menace, from what the Rod showed me he was scared deep down, most probably not having competed against another with a Millennium item like himself. It was harder however to read his thoughts as that was just it- he did not have any real thoughts; only pure emotion of frailty and loneliness. What had happened to him? Before I could unlock his mind any further, a monster clawed at my foot, trying to pull me further down into the black inhabitants. Its poisoned claw shredded the threads of my pants, my calves oozing thick blood along its damage, seeping into the fabric. Ra! Those pants were my favourite!

The kid was still resisting me…better stop him first and pry later.

"Stop…" I murmured simply. The Rod flashed again as it took control of him completely, forcing him to still, his arms dropping down by his sides. The difference was a noticeable one- his eyes returned to their normal shade of brown, hair shuddering back down to frame his face. The Shadow Realm itself dispersed as quickly as it appeared, leaving everything as it was before this had all started. All except for the little boy, who had collapsed and was now curled up on the cold floor, tears shimmering in his life-less eyes. Just as life-less were the fallen threads of rope, which had once held the Ring in its place; and the Ring itself as it had cluttered to the space beside him.

I felt pity for him. I really did. I stood there observing; just letting my senses drown in the situation, just for a little, just listening to his barely audible and feverish murmur.

"I'm so weak… Mom… Where are you? Please save me… Mom…? I'm so weak… It's so cold… So lonely, I don't want to be so- so lonely… Please save me…"

He fainted.

(A/N: -sigh- u.u I hope you are not bored to death…Chances are you will be if you aren't now…)

* * *

.: Bakura's POV :.  
(Unconscious, and hearing voices while he struggles to wake up) 

"_You think he'll be OK?"_

"_I'd have to hope so…he did use up a lot of energy poor kid."_

"_Who is he Marik?"_

"_Oh…Some kid that was trying to find somewhere to stay I guess. He wanted the keys to the warehouse. Should I call the police or something?"_

"_Better not… I think he may be running away from something. He might tell us if he wakes up. I better change that heat pack for him too."_

"_Alright Isis… Just as long as I don't have to control him again…He's weak enough already, delusional even."_

_Pause._

"_By the way… Why didn't you predict this coming, hm Isis?"_

"_Nh? All the Millennium Necklace showed me was you happy, Marik. I stopped worrying about you and this business in porno a while back when I saw that prediction."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_There…that should do it. We have to keep him warm. He's still shivering."_

"_Thanks…you know."_

"_It's nothing…"_

_Pause._

"_Look Marik, he's waking up…"_

* * *

.: Third Person POV :.  
…Isis' Apartment… 

Bakura's eyes fluttered opened, blurry at first as he tried to adjust to his surroundings. "Nh…"

"Hey there kid… You ok now?" Marik piped up.

"I'm not a kid…" He muttered, turning to his side to curl up into a warm ball. He was still cold but where ever it was it felt warm, and fuzzy, and like…like home used to feel.

"Well you certainly look like one to me. How old are you?"

"How old? Well… um… twelve…I think… I don't remember…" Bakura's eyes closed again, his body feeling heavy and woozy.

"You don't remember? Ra… How can you not remember? Birthdays are great celebrations for kids and their parents" Isis joined in, checking Bakura's temperature again.

"I haven't had a birthday in years… Not since my parents died." Bakura simply replied, not even realising what he was saying, neither recognising the unfamiliar voice to be of any suspicion. From what he could see, it was a female. She wore a long Egyptian styled dress, her long black hair tied in the same fashion on either side of her handsome face. The white cream fabric seemed to complement her tanned complexion perfectly. Bakura was particularly interested in the Jade scarab tiara she wore, to which he made a mental note to steal when she was off guard.

(A/N: I find Isis to be a pretty character, but more of a "handsome" one. Pretty tends to lead to the girly side and by using handsome instead, it shows a better worded image of her- or so I think anyways nn;)

"Oh I'm sorry- I didn't mean to bring back bad memories," Isis apologised quickly.

"Nice going Isis," Marik laughed, kneeling at Bakura's bed side, his face in front of Bakura's own, chin rested against the bed space, so that his own nose was millimetres millimetres is from the metric units system. It's even less than inches away from the other. "What are you doing out here, all alone? Don't you have a home?"

"Home…?" Bakura's eyes opened again, only to be met up by deep purple eyes that of Marik. "I don't have a home… I wanted to steal that warehouse of yours to make it into a home… But now I can't have it… It's hopeless…this is the end for me. The only home I have is the realm of darkness,"

"The Shadow Realm?" Marik enquired gently.

Bakura nodded and closed his eyes again.

"Why are you telling us all of this? Aren't you afraid?" Isis coaxed, sitting next to Marik.

"This is the end of me… I have nothing left for me to live for, to be afraid of. He defeated me- I owe him that much for defeating the Invisible Solitary." Bakura murmured drifting off again.

The Invisible Solitary… Isis looked over at Marik with a worried expression. Both however had the same thoughts. The Invisible Solitary was the most famous thief in Japan of all time. It was the name given to him because he had never been found over the course of five years and still counting; Like as if he was invisible- there were never any witnesses. No one has even ever managed to have a glimpse of him. The gossip was that it was only one "super" person who conducted the crimes as never 'too much' was ever taken. Even just a few hundreds or thousands of dollars from banks, then go off again. (A/N: I'm not sure about the Yen currency- like how to calculate it. And I'm too lazy to check xD) His main fancies seemingly were jewels, food, clothes, and precious museum artefacts- all materialistic things, no matter what they were. It was so absurd, which is what in reality made the Invisible Solitary so famous. The Invisible Solitary was not only a thief of countless robberies but a murderer, neither victims nor witnesses were ever found…and neither were their bodies. Could a young boy like him be the Invisible Solitary? But how could such innocence…?

"Are you playing around with us?" Marik managed to ask.

Bakura answered him in a sarcastic yet modest tone, "No… I am the '_oh so_ _famous'_ Invisible Solitary… No one has ever defeated me until today… You might as well kill me now before I gain any more energy back…" Almost creepily, he yawned and purred against the sheets.

"He has the Millennium Ring… he can bring forth the monsters and shadows into our world… Disappearing to one realm and then the next as he wishes, taking all witnesses, all evidence," Isis breathed, hand reaching up around her neck, "Why hadn't my Necklace showed me this!"

"Maybe because…it will end happily…Like it showed in the first place. And the future can always be changed Isis…you should know that." Marik replied thoughtfully, slightly agitated at his sister's excessive want to always be right. His hand however showed a kinder side, reaching over to stroke Bakura's hair. Marik was mesmerised by the colour of Bakura's hair. It was such an enchanting colour, changing from tints of grey to silver and lavender and blue depending on the light.

This time Bakura didn't flinch, instead he invited the embrace as he was lulled into a deeper daze.

"Would you… like a home? Would you…like to live a normal life?"

"Marik!" Isis exclaimed, only to be hushed by said person.

"I would like nothing more than to have a home… To never be alone ever again…" Bakura exhaled, eyes opening once again drowsily to look at Marik.

"If you do not murder anymore nor send innocents to the Shadow Realm nor steal… If you let us help you control the Ring's control over you… If you store that shit loads of money you have for dying times of need… And if…only if… Would you like to join us or something? We're all orphans- It could work… We could pretend your parents died when you were only a baby and we took it upon ourselves to look after you as their dying wish- or some crap like that. It could work…" Marik trailed off.

"Perhaps even give most of the possessions back would be better…" Isis chimed, hitting Marik on the head for swearing, "I swear the Invisible Solitary was the one who stole our Anubis statue from the exhibition."

"Controlling me?" Bakura mused. "Oh…yes…The Anubis statue is really nice- it's in my lair in the shadow realm."

Isis. "…"

Marik laughed, falling slightly onto the floor.

"Um, well, the Ring is controlling you… Would you like us to help?" Isis replied.

"I have nothing left…" Bakura's eyes brimmed with tears once again.

"Start over…You'd like that wouldn't you, kid?" Marik smiled.

"Yes…" Tears ran down Bakura's cheeks, "I think I owe you my life…Old man,"

"…" Marik slapped his own forehead in slight exasperation before speaking again, "Call me Marik."

"…Marik…" Bakura corrected himself smirking slightly, "Then don't call me kid. It's Bakura,"

"Bakura, eh? Hm…Perhaps, a better gift… Would be keeping this life of yours…and starting over, right?" Marik concluded.

"M-Maybe?" Bakura's lower lip trembled, shocked at the kindness showed towards him.

Marik smiled and touched Bakura's cheek. "Then start over… Things are shitty for me right now even- ouch!"

Marik was hit over the head again by Isis for swearing.

"…But I think we can work things out…" Marik continued, rubbing his head sheepishly.

Isis looked over at Marik with slight pride in her eyes. He was being considerate for once… An idiot considering all the trouble they would be in for even considering hiding Bakura…But considerate. But then again…was it for his money?

"Marik…" Isis frowned.

"It's not the money… And you know I can read your mind." Marik chuckled holding his Millennium Item up before resting it back down again.

"A home…" Bakura pondered, smiling happily to himself as he drifted off to sleep again.

Isis tucked Bakura in and both Marik and she left the room. They were trusting in this absurd idea, of changing a killer for the better. Was it possible? Maybe in fairy tales and movies… But either way, Isis' Necklace reassured her. It had the ability to show images of the near future… And Marik was still happy… Only now he had a white haired boy next to him, laughing and smiling.

Isis looked over at Marik who grinned back at her. She had never seen her younger brother so happy and excited before. Exceptions however, go to the first time he was able to tie his shoe laces, tie other people's shoe laces, tie shoe laces to make other people trip over…But that is another story.

"_Maybe things will turn out alright"_, Isis thought. "_Marik would be able to use his Rod and control minds if things get out of hand. Wipe out their memories if needed. Furthermore, he must have been reading Bakura's thoughts the whole time. It would have been idiocy for him to not have."_

"Of course I was, I'm not that dumb," Marik retorted out loud, surprising Isis from her thoughts to which he chuckled at her surprise.

"Yes well, will you let me clean up that wound now?" Isis asked, gesturing to the deep fleshy wound on Marik's calf that he had received from Bakura's monster. "Bakura's in bed now, he's fine. Now will you let me have a look?"

Marik gave her a solemn stare, before glimpsing at the closed door where Bakura was currently sleeping.

"Look, I know you care a lot about him but you're going to have to clean up that wound or else it'll become infected," Isis sighed in disbelief before getting an evil thought, "I'll get Malik to look after him OK? Is that better? Ra Marik… That's idiocy enough for leaving it that long unattended to. I could have done it earlier but no, you just had to sit there and wait for him to wake up didn't you? Of all things else you had to sit there and wait for him to wake up! Do you have any idea to how hard it is to wash blood out of carpet? Ra… I couldn't even do it there because you were afraid you'd squeal like a girl and wake him up when he wasn't ready to wake up. Seriously Marik, I know the wound is special because Bakura gave it to you but please, it's going to have to go sooner or later. And you don't squeal like a girl, you squeal like a boy going through puberty. I can't believe that you w-"

"Alright… Alright! Alright!" Marik gasped irritated, limping to the kitchen and sitting down on a chair, presenting her his wound. "Ra! You can talk woman!"

"Of course, it runs in the family. Now hold still." Isis grinned and began cleaning up Marik's wound.

* * *

u.u…Damn… -Sighs- It just seems so boring and lame and impossible TT.TT Yeh yeh…I'm in a bipolarised state. Bloody number of words- It was going on to 6000 words (without author notes) so I had to split it. Blah. –Dies- I'll update as soon as I can and I promise yaoi in the next chapter. PROMISE ya hear? YAOI! WAHAHA! –Cough- u.u So there will be two parts. The above was not an ending nn;;

And please review –Puppy eyes- Those of you whom have actually kept on reading this fic I swear I love you all –Group hugs, crying- TT.TT

(Bakura is currently locked up in a cage fuming. Coppélia is giggling hysterically, dangling the keys in front of Bakura just out of his reach. Bakura has given up.)  
**Bakura**: u.u…  
**Coppélia**: Gawahahahahah Gahahahaha!  
**Ryou**: Coppélia-chan…Can't you just let him go now. I think he's sad…-Whimpers- I miss my Bakura-sama…  
**Coppélia: **Oh alright Ryou-chan. –Gives Ryou the keys- I'm bored anyways –Yawns-  
(Ryou unlocks the cage and Bakura crawls out half dead)  
**Bakura:** u.u…-Whimpers- I w-want m-my Ryooouu! TT.TT  
**Ryou**: Aww…poor pooky… -Cuddles Bakura-  
**Coppélia:** P-Pooky! WAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**Ryou and Bakura**: u.u…  
**Annie:** Oi…That's a pet name I use too you know…-Looks wistful-  
**Coppélia:** o.o………………………-blinks- WAHAHAHAHAH! That's too funny! –Rolling around on the floor laughing-  
**Annie, Bakura and Ryou**: -- . --…  
**Annie**: Evil bitch…  
(Coppélia keeps on laughing)  
**Annie**: And to think that I actually liked your persona and character in the first place!  
**Coppélia: **Hahaha- You Wh-what? O.O…You liked-  
**Annie**: Never mind –pouts-  
**Coppélia:** No, what did you just s-  
**Annie**: Never mind! –Runs off-  
(Bakura and Ryou look on blankly- o.o)  
**Coppélia:** Gah! Come back here! –Chases after-  
(Quiet… Bakura looks at Ryou. Ryou looks at Bakura)  
**Bakura:** Shall we snog?  
**Ryou:** Let's  
(Both start snogging each other)  
(Marik enters)  
**Marik:** -Blinks-…RA! WAIT! Aren't I meant to be the one doing the muses seeing as it's my chapter? O.O…  
(Marik sees Annie run past. Then sees Coppélia run past. Joins the chase)  
**Marik:** WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I DEBUT TODAY! –Starts cursing in fluent Egyptian-  
**Annie**: WAHHH TT.TT… -Keeps running- Please review!  
(Annie gets tackled by both Coppélia and Marik)  
**Annie:** Wahhhh!  
(Annie is being choked by Marik and screamed in the ear by Coppélia)  
**Coppélia:** What! What! What! What?  
**Annie:** Gah! To-be-continued-next-choke!-chapter-part-two! x.x


	7. Intermision: Solitary Love Pt2

**WARNINGS: **Homosexual relationships- including June. **DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE!** (By the way, June (pronounced: Dew-neh) is also maleXmale relationships but more involved with the actual plot and not just on love.

Cuss words, sexual content, slight incest…mentions of paedophilia…u.u Shota (under-aged characters in…adult situations involving sex…o.O!) Oh, and mentions of pornographic videos, etc. Porn in general -cough- Anyways…

You must be over the age of 16 to read this –whispers- but if you aren't I won't denounce you from it. oo;; Just know that it's now your responsibility and not mine. Like as if I'm gonna let myself get sued? Sanctuary! O.o

-

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own: (in order of appearance)

- _"the Flintstones"…  
- the "Cheshire cat"- …Wish I did though. He belongs to "Alice in Wonderland"  
- "Placebo"- I don't own them but they definitely own **me**. –Love- Honestly, I find their music soothing…O.O;; Weird yeah? Placebo actually makes me happy instead of depressed. xD_

_  
_

* * *

**Reviewer - Replies:**

**SiLeNtKiLLeR**_I asked Mr. Lancey-poo what 'bitin' means…And he didn't know n.n;; So we looked it up and think it means "suspense or wanting to know what happens after" or something…Yes? No? u.u;; Wow…If 'yes' then I'm honoured! Thank you so much:P  
…Truthfully though…With my poisoned mind I thought it was something like 'puki' and 'titi'…But you know xD -Laughs- I also know "puneta" and "putanginamo" O.O…-Cough- Wahahaha!…O.o! -cough- Errr…Anyways…  
…Next one…-blinks- Seme? Playing with Ukes…o.o –Laughs- Wow…xD You are so on every Yaoi fan's list right now haha. Oh, and I meant the baby things as a joke. O.o;; See…my humour is a bit unorthodox. :3  
And…I made a space 'cause I was bored…Months ago…Was talking to myself…o.o Then got a comment so…er…yeh. nn; I'm not bothered with it now anyways…Sticking with my deviantART account. And The Da Vinci Code is my bible too –hearts-  
Anyways, thanks for reviewing:3_

_-_

**silverwolf aka vash: **_Yay! Thanks for reviewing –Hearts- They're actually getting together in about two or so chapters time…But do realise that this is an angst/tragedy fic. I haven't got to the climax yet…and when I do, you might hate me, as will the others. X.x  
I'm not going to say what's going to happen (you could guess but I strive to not be predictable with catalysts) nevertheless I hope you don't mind the Yaoi in this one considering it's not even Ryou and Bakura yet. –Sweat drop- I hope you're a fan of angst though and will end up liking this. –Is nervous- oo;;;;  
…And I noticed that you are a new author. Welcome to fanfiction dot net Vashie. n.n (Oh, can I call you Vashie? X3)_

* * *

Sorry about this style of writing and these chapters –Bows- It was difficult to write. (Author block- u.u Been writing "release fics" to try get my "mojo" back. Tee-hee)u.u Been) 

-Sigh- And I know I said that there would only be one more chapter for Marik…Alas, except that this chapter was way too long. As that's the case, I'm double chapter updating- treat it as one I guess. nn; Extra **_long_** chapters for the long lack of updating u.u;;; I'm serious, it's –really- long. (Word Count: Approx. 5000…would have been about 10,000 words including the next chapter. Ouch…)

-

**Translations:**

_Akurai:_ Bright (light), clear -in Japanese Kanji.  
_Kanika:(Egypt) The Colour black  
-San: _Mr. (for this case anyways…)  
_Baka:_ Idiot

-

**Character Reminder:**

Ma**r**ik is the older one and Ma**l**ik is the younger one. Marik's full real name is 'Mariku', but in this fic he preferred it shortened to Marik (I'll explain this in the story another time). Eh…sorry if you get confused.

* * *

**Alone -**By Annie Nguyen

-

Intermission Chapter Story One, Part **Two** (Marik's story)- "To Love Alone, Solitary Love."

**.: Marik's POV :.  
… In Isis' Lounge** _(AKA Living…Family…)_ **Room …**

"Marik…Do you really think this is a good idea?" Isis asked, settling herself down upon the couch, having doubts about the situation involving Bakura.

It has been three days since we found Bakura, and he has been in and out of a coma ever since. Not a serious one- just more of an exhausted one. My ability to control minds does not usually take this much energy from hosts; we assumed he caught some sort of virus from being out in the cold.

There is also the possibility that he is just using us. Bakura _is_ apparently the Invisible Solitary, confessing everything including every single crime committed- to correct detail mind you. It had however confused me to why he seemed to be more of a street child than a rich thief. I asked him why he had been shirtless- in the cold rain, even though he _should_ have more than enough money to produce some form of attire. If he really was the Invisible Solitary would not he at least have suitable clothes on? Bakura replied that he had given it away to this homeless and moneyless street child, whom he had seen before coming to my warehouse… It was rather surprising to know that the brat had a form of benevolence in him. Who would have thought it would come from a killer?

"I have absolutely no idea Isis," I replied to her question, quickly dodging into the kitchen to avoid the cushion thrown my way.

"No idea? And here I thought you were being responsible- yet stupid- but responsible for once!" Isis exclaimed from the lounge, obviously exasperated with the situation. "Do you have absolutely no understanding to how ridiculous this is!"

I whistled lightly to myself, not really wanting to listen to one of her many lectures as I took out two cups and set the kettle to boil water. Despite my cheerful demeanour I did have my own thoughts and doubts upon the situation. I do actually believe every word he says- scanning Bakura's mind for thoughts only gives me the same outcome as Bakura himself gives with his own mouth and words; but that isn't what I'm concerned about. Perhaps my doubts are because I am afraid that I may not be able to look after a child and keep him safe from the possessiveness of the Ring and much less the country police and the rest of the world while he grows.

Bakura himself explained- without my own prying- that though he had managed to steal millions on ends in possessions, he'd anonymously given away bits and pieces of it to people who he considered to be like him or worst off- alone and without a family or just unfortunate- Orphanages more so than anything else. He was their guardian angel or so he liked to think. How comical- he was a kind murderer. Pardon the horrible oxymoron of a pun.

"Isis," I called out from the kitchen to pause her sermon. I had to; at the sound of her rampage I could swear she has turned blue from lack of oxygen by now.

"…No-responsibility-whatsoever! Do-you-have-any-idea-to-what-the-poor-boy-is-going-through--- WHAT MARIK!"

"Coffee or tea?"

"Don't _you_ change the subject _Mariku Caesar Sothic Ishtar_!" Isis retorted shrieking slightly, rubbing her temples at the surfacing of a mind splitting migraine before speaking up again. "Um…Tea."

I whimpered at the sound of my full name before complying and opening a satchel. Caesar…Ra…what were my parents thinking? It's not even Egyptian. –And for those playing at home, 'Sothic' is from the Egyptian calendar, produced from the Greek word Sōthis, which in English is the 'Dog Star' Sirius… Me likes, me likes a lot. I might as well be the jackal God Anubis- God's forgive me.

"How many cubes of sugar?…_Isis Jacqueline Julie-Anne Osiris Ishtar_. Yes…what were my parents thinking? –And for those playing at home! _Osiris_ is the dead husband –bless his soul –of the Egyptian goddess _Isis_… Me find's weird, very weird.

A groan, but she replied, "…Three."

_(A/N: No idea what their middle names are…xD)_

Bakura was most probably fast asleep right now, having exhausted himself even more so with the conversations. I dare not bring in a doctor despite him being sick- It is a precaution, not because I do not want to. Once, Bakura mentioned something along the lines of faking his death; he possessed a poor man to cut Bakura himself and trail the blood to the end of a jetty (AKA Pier, dock, whatever). The man then threw Bakura into the deep green waters and hence "drowned" him…Graphic. Bakura would be dead if he hadn't planned on it all and thence disappeared into the shadow realm when in the water. No body found of course… Chances are his blood is in the record files some way or another. If the doctor wanted to bring him to the hospital and take a blood test…Would not a doctor be suspicious of a boy whose blood matches the blood of one who has been presumed dead?

I came back into the lounge room with the two drinks, giving Isis her tea and cupping black coffee in my hands as I sat next to her. She grimaced slightly and took a sip, relaxing into the aroma. "Ra that's better…"

"I think things will turn out alright," I contemplated trying to ease Isis' anxiety, "We managed without our parents fine…I can't see why we can't say he was abandoned or something. If anything goes wrong I could just control them and wipe out their memories."

"It seems impossible…" Isis murmured over her drink.

"I know…"

We paused for a moment, just quiet and pondering things, until I almost toppled out of my chair at the sudden disturbance.

"Marik? I'm hungry…"

I turned my head to the door and saw Bakura standing there, rubbing his eyes of sleep and looking much better after having rested. "I'm hungry." He repeated.

Smiling, I coaxed him over and he complied still sleepily, side sitting on my lap so his legs hung on one side, and his still feverish yet much better rested head lied upon Isis' shoulder. He seemed too innocent- It was hard to believe he could be so evil. Maybe all he needed was a bit of love; maybe if he had been given a good extended family in the first place then he would not have been so drastic and run off like he did in the past. It was amazing all the things Bakura just opened up to, like as if it was all natural to tell someone you barely knew, that, your own aunt molested you…

"Hungry? Alright, what do you want to eat?" I asked him, untangling his hair with my fingers. I'd grown attached with him somehow; like another little brother or something. Yes, I already have a little brother- Malik. However Malik has always looked up to Isis more than I. It's nice to have someone who looks up to you no matter what kind of idiot you are, and that is how I think Bakura sees me as. Heh…or so I like to believe anyways.

* * *

… **Six Months after …**

It has been six months since that day…And as bizarre as it is, everything is just fine. Things have gone unsuspectingly well…Like as if any day any second now, everything will collapse and be destroyed in one moment. I'm actually expecting it, this change- this catalyst to occur. Sometimes just thinking about it blows my mind.

In general I can say that we've been successful. Sure, I had to do some illegal handling of controlling people to get them to change Bakura's identity, give him a new one, and get him an apartment in these flats… But despite everything, things are fine.

Firstly, perhaps I should some what introduce this Bakura. Full name: Bakura Akurai Kanika- an uncannily contrasting name if I might mention. He himself liked the letter 'k' and so with an Egyptian to English dictionary in hand he came up with 'Kanika' which in turn meant black. Maybe people will believe our little story of him being abandoned with us when we were in Egypt, to look after him, without Bakura remembering anything of his parents or his own name? I would like to hope it does work. As mentioned his name was one of contrast, and it is. I was the one who suggested the middle name of 'Akurai'. In faulty senses it makes our little angel in disguise much more innocent.

Nevertheless we had made our way to Government hall for the files, changing Bakura's past identity- controlling and wiping out many a number of people and their recent memories of us on our way of course. Made a phone call to a random hospital in Cairo to get the nurse to add a fake baby birth ID; birth certificates, doctors, a certificate for a citizen of Cairo formerly, citizen of Japan presently…you name it. It had desperately tired me out, (Isis leaving all these sorts of tasks to me while she fed the boy- can you hint my jealousy?), and I found myself cursing for even helping the brat, before my conscience made me feel terribly guilty of course, forcing myself to continue. I dare not ask Bakura to use his ring to even help with wiping memories, in case of it possessing him again. Isis keeps it locked up in a chest in her room, until we can help him take 'baby steps' in being more dominant of its control. Even I had been inspired to kill and slaughter as many people as I could- particularly the Pharaoh… But that's another story.

You ask of Isis- Of whether she can use her damned Necklace to help or not? Truthfully all it can do is tell the future. No help at all. Oh, and of course, look pretty on her neck.

We also managed to rent him a place in the Oldehack flats. The couple themselves are rather secretive about their own daughter, so when Isis and I asked the pair to allow Bakura a room- they asked no questions and showed nought suspicion. I didn't even need to control any of them.

So now, Bakura is free to move his things to his new room; however as his new "guardian"…I am entitled to looking after him until he is actually old enough to live there by himself. Until then, I live with him. It works out for me because I needed a place anyways.

There are times when Bakura feels that he is a burden to us- and that's when my conscience usually kicks in.  
"You hate me don't you, Marik," Bakura would ask miserable, his head bowed down to hide his face. Every time he found me frustrated or angry he would ask this same thing. And as mentioned, my conscience never fails to make me want to lesson his depression no matter how awful I feel.

"No! Never! I love you too much to let something like that stop me from helping you. How can you think of such a thing Bakura," I would reply- every time; and he would look up at me relieved and I would ruffle his hair and hug him tightly, trying to keep my smile intact.

It's painful to always wear a mask; but what I say is partly true, I do love him too much.

I guess it is difficult to comprehend the situation at hand. Truthfully I have no idea regarding how we were even able to get away with such a task. But we did, for now.

And hopefully, maybe one day, he will look back on the situation and be grateful- hopefully. And hopefully, _I _will not look back with regrets about the decision made of helping Bakura out, and think myself a complete imbecile and dolt. Hopefully.

* * *

**.: Third Person POV :.**

Oldehack Flats, room number twenty-five, second floor up- is Bakura's flat room address. It was awkward for him to adjust to living in a 'home' again, but having company in the form of Isis, Marik and Malik lessoned the dilemma of it. Sometimes though, the company of Isis would be confusing especially when she tried to teach Bakura the "morals of life".

"What would you do if you were in a situation where someone is bullying you?"

"Um, what I would do?"

"Yes."

"But Isis, why would they want to bully me in the first place?"

Isis sighed gently- not in exasperation but because she had never been in a situation where she had to teach a twelve, thirteen year old, the morals of life. How could poor Isis comprehend that children with their innocent notation could be so full of questions? Despite her trying she found it difficult, only slightly however as she much more hated the thought of taking on Marik's meagre tasks. For now, her patience could be kept composed as it has been for the past five months or so.

"Because they're mean, and they don't care about you or who you are. They just wish to fight with you because they think you're small enough for them to hit around." Isis replied after the moment of agitation passed. "So what would you do if you are being bullied?"

"Hit them first?" Bakura replied cautiously. He frowned at Isis' groan and so attempted to correct himself, "Then run away?"

Isis shook her head. "Hitting other people isn't the right thing to do, Bakura."

"But they're hitting me Isis."

"Yes, but you would be bringing yourself down to their level if you hit them too."

This is actually one of the most important tasks involved with helping Bakura. To change a child thief and murderer, the best medicine would be to teach him the morals so that he knows what is good and what is bad and so learn from his mistakes, and also a whole lot of TLC in general.

Bakura was quiet at that moment. Isis could see his brow bunched in concentration and knew herself that he was thinking about it. She smiled to herself, rather proud as she shifted her position on the couch.

It was only a few seconds or so more until Bakura's eyes lightened, like as if he'd just come up with the perfect answer to the situation. Isis waited his response eagerly, feeling very clever with herself. And so, Bakura tried again.

"I'd let them hit me, then I'll hit them back, and then run away," Bakura replied proudly.

"…" If Isis had not been sitting she may as well had have fallen down at her shock. "B…I…W-What? Didn't you hear me say that hitting is wrong Bakura?" She stuttered to get the words out and sunk lower into the cushions both physically and in dismay.

"Yeh, I heard you Isis," Bakura tried to reassure her, perplexed about her reaction.

"Then why say that…That you'd hit back?" Isis fanned herself as one does when close to fainting.

Bakura suddenly smiled, having realised her confusion and so again, for the third time, tried to correct himself. "I'm sorry Isis. I forgot to explain to you why."

"Huh?" Isis had sunken so far into the couch that Bakura courteously slipped off and sat on the floor in front of her.

"O.K, um…" Bakura tugged at his ever growing hair as he 'explained'. "I'd let the bullies hit me first- not so hard but I'd pretend to be weak and give them false impressions."

Isis blinked but did not bother to utter anything.

"…That means that I'm going to have to shield myself first. Then, when their guard is down I'll hit them back- Out of protection. I'm not going to sink down to their level if I'm hitting out of defence. Like, I'd only hit them in their willies or shin so they stop hitting me. Then I'll run away."

Isis again blinked, but out of surprise. The kid actually made sense and she was more pleasantly pleased that he was learning- in his own way and with his own perspectives. She'd forgotten what it was like to be a child.

Bakura continued. "If I don't do anything then, they'd just keep hitting me until I bled and had to go to hospital. It would be stupid if I didn't fight back and stupid if I fought back like one of them." Pause. "And if they were talking mean things instead of fighting I wouldn't do the same and say bad things back. I would ignore them and be nice to confuse them. Then run away."

Isis shifted her way back into a sitting position.

"And…And what would you do after Bakura?" Isis asked warily, not sure on what to think.

"Then I'd tell the teacher and my parents and friends so they can look out for me. Sometimes teachers and parents knowing will only make the bullies more mean. So I guess the bullies parents should know too."

"Bakura…" Isis inclined gently.

"Yes Isis? Did I do something wrong again?" Bakura frowned.

"No! Not at all! I've just been surprised. I'm so proud of you Bakura." Isis almost leapt at him, wrapping him up in a tight hug.

And of course, Isis had reasons to be proud. The five months had not been a complete waste and she was remembering what it was like to be free spirited again. Sometimes, the Millennium necklace took over all of the things in life, the surprises the fun and joy- especially if you are the oldest of three and received adult responsibilities at an early age.

"Th-Thank you," Bakura stammered abashed. And he slowly wrapped his own small arms around her to hug back.

_Warm and fuzzy…Like a memory, like home._

* * *

It hadn't taken long before Bakura had settled into his new "home". Anything Bakura owned had been moved into the flats including gifts of furniture and appliances etc. from Marik and Isis. She had managed to secretly and anonymously return most of the stolen objects along with Marik's help, but with her new liking of Bakura, Isis allowed him to keep some of the materialistic things- clothes, books and jewellery of ordinary value, DVD's, CD's, a television, a radio, toys, blankets, pillows, and so on. He really did have his own lair in the Shadow Realm. What truly did belong to him though, from his past, were photos of his mother and father and other such memento's. Bakura had been mostly upset at the departure of his Anubis statue, but to ease the pain, Isis gave him her Scarab tiara. "It's better to give than to steal," she told him smiling and had placed it into his hands without another word.

When Bakura and Malik first met, it was months back with Bakura cured of his illness and Malik on his school break. Isis hadn't been lying when she said Malik would also be there to look after Bakura. Both had been cautious of the other but soon they became good friends and could always be seen laughing and playing together like they are now. Bakura's hair had been tied back and up into two amusing pairs of pony tails by Malik, Malik receiving three low plaits from Bakura. With their faces hurting from laughing Isis declared that they needed to calm down and so had the pair helping her bake a cake in the small kitchen of Bakura's home. Thus instead of their faces hurting from laughing, their faces were now hurting from laughing_ and_ secretly eating the cake mix as well as having their whole bodies extraordinarily dusted with flour.

This eventually came to somewhat an end where both boys had exhausted themselves enough to settle down on the kitchen chairs. Bakura licked the white mixture from his fingers as he patiently waited for the chime of the oven bell declaring the ready consumption of the cake. Malik had managed to attain both the bowl and spoon, to Isis' dismay at the thought of washing both boys up.

Isis also frowned upon the boys becoming hyper again but it was at that ironic moment that Marik decided to make an entrance. At least she would get some form of help in settling them again…or so she hoped.

"Honey's, I'm home!" He hollered to the household, closing the door behind as he entered with an un-needed, dramatic "Flintstones" entry.

"Marik!" Bakura exclaimed happily and, sticky fingers and all, he jumped _onto_ Marik to give him a welcome hug, the flour dusting up into the air again.

"Mother of fu-…er…fah…flah…fluffy…hell," Marik half exclaimed in surprise as he toppled onto his back, only just remembering not to swear lest he wanted another lecture, "Why hello to you too Bakura,"

Bakura purred as he received a hair ruffling, before civilly crawling off from on top of Marik and let him stand, to which Marik did. "Marik! I made Isis proud today! And- and- I learnt something worthwhile!" He beamed.

"Oh? Really now?" Marik smiled back, looking over Bakura's flour covered self and then to his own freshly floured face and clothing before responding with a wink. "She's going to have to teach you some manners though."

Bakura feigned a gasp before replying cheekily, "Manners? Me? Never! Besides…You don't use manners…Marik…san…"

"But that's 'cause I'm older than you," Marik retorted back child-like with a laugh.

Bakura grinned like the Cheshire cat before continuing, "Does that mean when I'm _old_ I can swear as much as I want?"

Marik laughed again, and gestured to Isis who was checking on the cake while whispering, "Unless you want a lecture from the _old _woman,"

"Ewww!" Bakura put on a disgusted face before running back to join Malik who was helping Isis bring out the cake.

"Eh? I heard that Marik!" Isis scolded, cutting the cake into even pieces.

"Yeh, yeh…" Shaking the lecture away, he cocked his head to the smell of vanilla and sugar and wondered who could have possibly made such a delicious smell. Isis was a horrible cook to say the least, and the only one in the Ishtar family who had even some form of cooking skill was Marik himself.

"Isis? Who made the cake?" Marik asked, his face showing surprise when he found that the cake didn't taste too bad.

Isis smirked and waved her hand proudly, "I did,"

Marik choked on his cake laughing, thumping his chest to calm himself down. "You did! Never!"

Bakura and Malik looked back and fourth from Isis to Marik, eating cake while amused as the "oldies" had their brawl.

"But I did! Ask Malik,"

Malik blinked and looked up at the mention of his name, pausing with his teeth half sunk into cake, "Huh?"

"See!" Isis waited until Marik diverted his attention to Malik, before flicking a box of "Betty's Home-made -Do it yourself" cakes off the counter behind her and into the bin.

"Baka…" Marik laughed as he looked up in time to see Isis do so, mocking a reply, "Besides sister dear, it seems you have mixed the icing mixture with the cake mixture as well. That's why it's so squashy and why it tastes so sweet,"

Isis blinked and looked at the two empty packets, one of which had been labelled "Betty's 'do it yourself' Icing". "Oh…"

Winking, Marik popped the rest of the cake into his mouth eating it none the less to spite her, "Let us just hope it hasn't been poisoned…"

Bakura and Malik gasped in unison, fabricated shock on their faces, "Poisoned? Eww!"

"Baka…" Isis scorned back, whacking the head of a laughing Marik.

"…And the one and only," He laughed deeply.

-

Now that Bakura's past problems had lessoned to a minimum, Marik could actually laugh again; and it was good to laugh again. Time had made his features slightly gaunt from not eating and stressing over the situation. Hopefully, it would not go to waste.

Why would Marik even bother to such an extent of wasting himself and helping Bakura out so much? The truth lies inside Marik, where the mask he wears of continually being happy and strong-headed is but only some of the things that reside in his heart. In fact, even Marik isn't able to understand it. Perhaps pondering in his new room, listening to "_Placebo_" with a nice hot cup of tea would clear his mind and help him to understand _why_ he bothered with Bakura? –and this he also did with a sketch book to sketch random thoughts in. Marik doubted "doing it because it's the right thing" as the reason behind all this, and one of his favourite rock bands would surely let him unwind.

Once settled in his bed, he had been in the process of sipping his tea when of course- Marik was _ironically_ interrupted by Bakura entering the room at an abrupt manner.

Entering the room, unclothed except for his boxers actually; And Bakura must have noticed Marik's shocked gaze because he paused suddenly, eyes wide.

"Oh…Sorry." Bakura muttered embarrassed and ran out again, closing the door lightly with him, not really offering an explanation about why he was running about half naked. It was a few muffled voices and shout of surprise later before Malik too, _fell_ into the room.

"Um…Sorry niisan," Marik blurted before quickly leaving, his own reaction similar to Bakura's.

"Oh…That's…nice," Marik murmured out his reply to the both of them, but quietly so it was mainly to himself, not really intending for it to be heard. What is it with little boys running about half naked when they got together?

"Isis?" He enquired just as Isis consequently, entered the room.

"Yes Marik?"

"Why are the boys running around half naked?"

"Truth or Dare,"

"Ah…"

"And I just wanted to let you know that I'll be leaving Marik here for a sleep over… So you'll be by yourself to look after them tonight- just until Bakura is alright here. And then the next days after with just Bakura…Now that everything's settled."

Pause. "I'd forgotten about that…"

"Yeah, I thought you would so I'm here to remind you," Isis smiled with a wink, "Good luck and I'll see you tomorrow- I'll pick up Malik. Plus we have to assign Bakura home schooling so he can catch up. Smart as he is he's missed out on a lot."

"Yeah…" Marik replied absently.

"Is that all?"

"Bye-bye Isis and good riddance,"

"Now there's the Marik I know! I was beginning to think you were lost for a second there,"

"Mmh…"

"There's something wrong…"

"No, nothing is,"

"What's wrong Marik?"

"Nothing…"

"You know you can tell me…"

"Yeah…I know, Isis,"

Pause.

"I'm serious Isis; don't look at me like that. Nothing is wrong."

Pause.

Isis must have been hiding her annoyance with his taciturn for quite a while because she unexpectedly snapped, "You. You chose this you know- looking after him. Don't try and put the blame on me, I can't always look after you,"

"I know Isis," Marik replied coldly, "Don't you think I know that! Don't you think that perhaps I don't understand _why _I even decided to do this in the fucking first place?"

"Oh Marik…I'm sorry, I lost myself, I didn't mean to-…"

"For Ra's sake Isis! I don't even know what I'm doing with myself! But no! I'm sick of always needing to go to you for help. Don't you know already that I regret buying Erotica? I don't want to fucking Ra regret looking after the brat too! There are so many things that I could have done with my life. So many things Isis, so many things! Think of what I could have done with all that fucking money? But instead of investing in Ra know what I decided to fucking go on with that fucking bet of yours and buy that damn it piece of building shit! Maybe then I wouldn't have met the brat and would have lived on happily, without care- like I used to. It was so much fun back then Isis, so much fun. But it's all changed now hasn't it? Hasn't it?"

Isis backed away as Marik smashed his fist against the wall to his side, his breathing erratic. "Don't you think I know all that already?"

"I do Marik," Isis replied hurt and yet icily in return, "I'm sorry, I had to be born first,"

And she flew from the room, slamming the door after her as she left room number twenty-five.

In his agitation Marik began slamming his left arm against the wall repetitively. _It's all your fault… _Slam!_ All your fucking fault… _Slam! _All your gawd damn fucking fault Marik! _SLAM! _Break it, damn it. Break it! Are you that thick? Break it!_

"Do you really think that, Marik-san?" A hushed voice from the corridor asked.

Breathing heavily Marik looked quickly over to the doorway, expecting Isis but his eyes showing Bakura instead.

Bakura looked over at Marik who was trying to catch his breath, veins looking like they were about to pop out of his skin. Since when were his eyes so piercingly violet? So…So scaringly violet? Since when have they ever glowed that darkly?

"Bakura…" Marik gestured out to him, reaching his hand over so that he may close the now distancing relationship gap between them and stroke his hair; but that did not happen. Bakura flinched away before Marik could even _touch_ him, his eyes empty and cold like they had been oh so long ago.

"Bakura?" Marik's voice quivered, his throat parched at the thought that Bakura no longer trusted him. Bakura turning his back to him, and walking away did absolute nought to help ease this new terror. It was the breaking, the parting and forgetting of his relationship to Marik.

_Bakura?..._

Silence.

* * *

Sorry about swapping and reminiscing time frames…uu –sweat drop-

Well…go on, read the next chapter.


	8. Intermision: Solitary Love Pt3 END

**All disclaimers and warnings, as from the last chapter… Do I really need to add these reminders anymore? (o.o)?**

**Translations:**

_Seme_: the more dominant person in a 'relationship'.  
N_iisan_: Older brother  
_Un_: Also 'unh' I think. It's just like an informal "yes" i.e. 'yeah', 'ah-hah', etc.  
_owari_: The End, basically.

* * *

Damn word length… (5,715 about) Well, read then. I hope you like the yaoi. n.n;; Sorry it's not Bakura and Ryou… The plot hasn't called for it yet. n.n; Expect it in a few chapters time.

Yeah…extra long chapter again. It's slightly choppy, but no, I've had all of these weird and whacky ideas from the very beginning of writing this fic. Just didn't know _how_ to write it. n.n Hope you like it.

* * *

**Alone -**By Annie Nguyen

Intermission Chapter Story One, Part **Three** (Marik's story)- "To Love Alone, Solitary Love."

**.: Bakura's POV :.**

"Bakura?" Malik asked as I entered our bedroom. He had the futon on the floor and sleeping bags out so that we could sleep on it together and pretend we were on a camp. 'Fun'…

"Mmh, Malik? What is it?" I replied tranquilly, not really meaning what I had said. Wait…what did I just say? I don't remember anymore. I don't remember anything.

"_What do you do if someone is bullying you?"_ _Kill them. _A voice replied. "_Is that what we do if we're being bullied?" _I asked the voice. _Of course, it's the only thing we've ever known isn't it?_

"You O.K?" Malik asked worried, closing the door behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "You went into niisan's room, what happened? You look kind of lonely and sad like and stuff."

_Kill. That's what we do. Don't you remember 'little demonic one'? Wasn't it so much fun when we could just kill and kill and never get caught? We didn't need anyone did we? Oh no…Don't you want to relive those days 'little demonic one'?_

"No…I…No…I don't know," I replied to the voice, unintentionally voicing it instead.

"Aw…Bakura is confused?" Malik hugged me tightly, "You know, I'm glad I'm sleeping over tonight. That way we can stay together for a little while longer. Makes me happy,"

"Yeah…"

_Is that a 'yes' Little Demonic One? Oh I'm so glad! It's been such a long time since we've spilt any blood. Precious blood…Oh so thick and warm blood… Won't it be so good to taste it again? Perhaps we should kill this one in front of us here? He has nice blood. Nice, powerful blood. Doesn't he?_

"No…"

"Huh?" Malik asked.

_If we drink his blood we could beat that evil one. The one with those glowing purple eyes, the one who defeated us before -Then we'll drink his blood and become stronger! Yes! Stronger! Then we will slaughter that girl too. Oh yes! So much fun Little Demonic One! So much fun!_

"No!" I exclaimed suddenly, collapsing to the floor in a pathetic heap of sobs.

_Pathetic…Pathetic…Pathetic…_ It laughed and left, leaving the word lingering in my mind.

"Bakura?..." Malik asked, hushing my tears, encircling me in his arms. His nice, warm arms… Home…Oh sweet home…

_Bakura…_

_Mom? _I enquired out to that new voice. _Mom?..._

"Hush now Bakura…It's O.K…"

No, it was Malik. Malik…Oh sweet Malik…

And it was at that exact weak moment when I had decided to, bring his face close to mine, bring his sweet lips closer to mine…and kiss him. But most surprising of all he kissed back. Closing his violet eyes, his soft violet eyes…

My very first real kiss was with a violet eyed blonde… I wish it was with the other, violet eyed blonde though.

* * *

**.: Marik's POV :.**

What was I supposed to do? I had made enough of a mess of myself this night already with Isis, and now Bakura? What was worst? Knowing I had confessed that I had no idea to why I did such a selfless thing with helping the brat, or that Bakura had heard everything?

I paced the floor of my room back and fourth quickly, angrily, heavily. I had to calm myself down or to hell with it; I'd have destroyed this whole house by now. The veins on my face were still throbbing, would they not calm down? Why would I not calm down?

_Aww…Finally! You're back! I've missed you Marik-san… _A voice behind me sneered, making me stop in my tracks.

"Who's that?" I commanded, whipping my body around to see who it was. I looked and saw nothing, heard nothing else, only the wind from the window, a branch tapping at the glass, and nothing more, right?

Feeling suddenly awkward, I pulled the curtains of the room, keeping the dark night out of my sight only to have the wind knocked out of me as that same voice replied. The voice, was in my ears, was in my mind, not out in the open.

_It's me-ee! Don't you remember Marik-san? Marik-san! Marik-san! _It said in a sing song voice.

Realisation dawned on me. 'It', was the evil 'being' of the Rod. All Millennium items have an evil being that try and take control every now and then. Ra, mine was speaking to me- again. It had been such a long time since I last heard it speak. I thought I'd gotten rid of him…perhaps not.

"Leave, now. I don't need you anymore, and I never really did. You should know that." I spoke out calmly, opening the desk drawer that contained my Rod, the gleam of metal flashing as it came into view.

_Oh…are you sure? I mean, really Marik-san, I wouldn't be back now if you weren't in such shambles. Tsk tsk… What have you done?_

The metal was cool against my skin and, not being able to resist, I unsheathed it to expose the sharp blade inside. "None of your business…" I hissed into the suddenly still air.

_Oh but it is Marik-san! Wouldn't it feel good to taste blood again? Sweet blood…_

Me, give into temptation and be bought down to my knees? Ra no.

"Being-san…" I mocked, licking the blade in an almost seductive gesture towards the being himself, "You will never be seme."

Heh. I am in control, he will never control me again, the same way he did before, all those years ago. I could almost feel my smile tingle at the thought. Was I mad, to smile at a time like this? No…No! Of course not!

_You're right, as always Marik-san… _I win. HAHahAHAHaHA!

_Alas…as always…I leave you now…_

I smiled. "Good. And don't come back." Leaving him to sulk I turned to the doorway with the Rod in hand, half-way out the door before a whisper brushed past my ear.

_Oh…you best run Marik-san. My dear, dear friend is working his skill against the one you call the little innocent one, the evil, the devil in disguise…The akurai, the bright one- the light; the kanika, the black one- the dark; The contradicting one, the Yin Yang one… You know, the one you call Bakura?_

Shock drained the colour out of my skin, leaving me as emaciated and as placid as one who was already dead. I couldn't move- but I must! He was talking about Bakura, Bakura was in trouble! I must go! Go, go, GO!

The window suddenly flew open, wind blowing everything in the room, pushing past my back that was against it, pushing past my hair and jacket and out of the doorway, making the door slam against the wall on its hinges… The being of the rod just laughed, and laughed, and laughed as it melted away.

_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…_

_**Move!**_

I dropped the Rod in my hands and left it to clatter against the wooden floor as I broke into a run. My steps were uncannily heavy as I stumbled through random objects that seemed to be purposely there to stop me, and reached the door of Bakura's room. Gasping for breath, my heart in my throat, I twisted the smooth knob and…

* * *

**.: Third person POV :.**

"Nnh…B-Baku-…ahh…Wha- …What are you doing?" An out of breath Malik asked, his face flustered pink at the sexual things Bakura was doing to him.

Malik was down flat against the futon, Bakura on top of him as he licked Malik's chest.

Question unheard, or ignored, Bakura continued his actions, not really able to talk nonetheless.

Lick.

"Ah…"

Lick. Lick. Lick.

"ah-nyah…"

"You like this?" Bakura purred, his teeth gently nipping at one of Malik's nipples, grazing at the sensitive nub.

"I…Bakura…" Malik murmured, unsure of how to react of what to say- he was nonetheless, new to this. Marik's bewildered face expression was enough information for Bakura to know, despite Malik's age being the same as his, that Malik had never masturbated before.

Bakura frowned and thought for a bit before pulling the delirious 'boy' up into his arms. "Let me teach you then…" He said in the blonde's hair, tugging what little was left of his clothes off and onto the floor.

Malik blushed at Bakura's solution to the problem, not sure on whether to cover himself up embarrassed of let him continue to stroke his inner thigh. Inner thigh it was.

He murmured in defeat, falling back against the futon once again. Bakura ravaged the blonde's neck with his nimble tongue; with his hands pressed against the blonde's thighs he jerked them open.

"You ready?" Bakura asked slyly, not expecting an answer.

Malik opened his mouth to answer but the words were replaced with the loud moan that escaped his lips, as Bakura's head disappeared somewhat between his thighs. Never, had he felt anything like the way he felt then. It was something unexperienced by him, something he had not grown up to knowing about yet, something he never knew existed.

Bakura's hot mouth just continued his explicit actions, enjoying the scent of pleasure that came to his nose at each of Malik's gasps.

"Mmh…You're so warm Malik…You're always so warm…" _Like my mother's arms…_ Bakura purred to Malik, speaking an after thought in his mind.

"Nhah! B-Bakura!"

Malik's body was so hot, so very hot. He couldn't help but look down to see what Bakura was doing to him, before gasping at the delicious sight and flinging his head back in pure euphoria. Somehow his fingers had managed to twist themselves into the albino's gorgeous white hair, encouraging him to proceed; and proceed Bakura did, wave after wave of pleasure to Malik.

Bakura paused teasingly and with a viscously sharp suck, allowed Malik to release his long stored come. Malik screamed out, eyes closed tight with his concentration of trying to elongate the sudden pleasure, breathing in heavy gasps.

"Ah! No! Ah! Ah AH! **Bakura**!"

Laughing happily, Bakura spat the bitter sweet liquid into Malik's pile of clothes (better than the carpet) and wiped the corner of his mouth. His eyes were glazed over in pure happiness, his ears drowning in the sounds of Malik's beautiful voice. _Beautiful…Like his brother._ Bakura thought.

"Ah…k..kura…"

_He is isn't he? Ooh…look at all that blood, Little Demonic One! Wouldn't it be so nice to just bite 'it' off and cause some blood to flow from the veins? It's so fleshy…So delicious and beautiful as you've mentioned! Go on…bite it!_

Bakura's eyes widened in realisation to where the voice was coming from._ But I… _Bakura was suddenly befuddled to what was right and what was not.

_Go on… _It urged. _Mariku-san doesn't deserve you, Demonic One. Go on…_

Bakura bit his lower lip to keep them from visibly trembling. It was almost like as if he'd lost himself. He thought he was in control before, but now… it was almost like he was possessed!

Taking in a deep breath, he opened his mouth…

* * *

Marik's hand trembled as he twisted the door knob. What if his being was just making up lies to him? He'd charge in and Bakura would hate him more… And he dared not look into Bakura's mind. It was all too easy for Bakura to become even more infuriated at being spied upon.

He paused, sweat dripping, anxiety prickling the hair on the back of his neck. Should he or should he not? Breathing deeply he shut his eyes trying to calm down. If Bakura was on trouble then he had to go in now! And yet he continued to procrastinate opening the door. It wasn't until he heard the sounds of heavy breathing, and Malik's screaming did he react and shoved the door open.

"Ah! No! Ah! Ah AH! **Bakura**!"

_Bakura…_

Marik, shocked, stumbled into the room, preparing himself for what he would see. Blood? Broken limbs? Nothing however prepared him for what he actually _did_ see.

Bakura's mouth open, lingering in between the inner thighs of Malik's naked form.

Correction: Bakura's deliciously sweet, moist pink lips, parted and lingering between the sweaty inner thighs of Marik's lithe, naked form, cum still present upon his body as the blonde breathed heavily.

Yes, Marik could smell the scent of sex, and he could tell Bakura was as shocked as he was at being intruded upon in such an embarrassing situation. The albino's lips stayed parted, though more of a stunned expression was now worn upon his face.

Still gasping at what must have been Malik's first orgasm; he calmed down and ran his fingers through his hair. Malik giggled at Bakura's face expression, not realising the intrusion with his back turned to the doorway. "What's wrong Bakura?" Malik asked, a dazed fan-girl look on his face.

When Bakura didn't reply, he turned to look at the direction of Bakura's gaze, and fell over himself despite still lying down.

"M-Mariku-niisan!"

What was Marik supposed to say?

"Bakura, I want a word with you. Malik, clean up this mess."

* * *

**.: Marik's POV :.**

My hands trembled at the sight. I wasn't exactly sure on what to say in a situation like this, but I was certain that the blood had rushed to my cheeks and the rest to my downstairs region.

Bakura…looked gorgeous on top of Malik. –Hell, he'd have looked better on top of me.

So many thoughts ran through my mind, and none of them were of being an adult and solving the 'situation' in an adultly and mature manner; but the words came to me freely and were spoken despite my muteness.

"Bakura, I want a word with you. Malik, clean up this mess,"

And with that, I turned and left the room, making my way to the lounge chair in the next room, attempting to bury myself in it.

Wordlessly, Bakura obediently followed and sat on the single chair next to my own. He'd put on a shirt before coming, sitting there looking down at his feet with as much muteness and dumbness as I had.

_(A/N: 'Dumb' was originally a term used to make fun of people whom could not speak properly- 'mutes' in other words who are disabled. I used this original term despite the bigotry of the word now, but do not wish to offend anyone in anyway. Please do not take this usage to being one of offence, and my sincere apologies to those who have.)_

"So…" I started, trailing out the word, not sure on what to say.

"I'm sorry," Bakura said suddenly, his fingers fidgeting with themselves.

Surprised at his apology, I looked over at the side of his solemn face and tried to get him to turn his gaze over at me. "No, it's fine Bakura. You don't have to apologise. I'm the one who should."

I bit my lower lip and saw that he did the same, contemplating the situation.

"Bakura? Am I that scary to look at?"

He shook his head silently and at length, looked at me from the corner of his eyes before looking at me face to face. My veins had stopped popping out of my head, yes?

"There…that's better…" I whispered, moving my hand over to touch his cheek.

He flinched and looked away again.

"Please Bakura…I'm sorry, I really am," I tried desperately- yes, desperately! How low had I managed to bring myself down to? "Please forgive me. I didn't mean any of the things I said Bakura. I really do love you…"

My heart was breaking. I felt like I would die if he continued to refuse to look directly at me, like as if I were not worthy of being looked at, not worthy of knowing him. I would ignore what I saw just moments ago, if he would look at me.

"…I…I keep hearing a…voice…telling me to do the things I used to do…when I was the…the Invisible Solitary…" He spoke quietly, gazing intently at the coffee table before taking a quick glance at me and back, simply to see if I were listening.

I had expected him to say that he hated me, or run off upset, but despite, the polite 'acquaintances' persona coming from him was even more crushing. It only made me realised how severed our relationship was now.

"It's natural you'd hear him," I explained with the same monotone, not once removing my eyes from the side of his face, "They come with the millennium items- Isis and I call them 'beings'. They're like psychological voices you hear in your head. We're going to have to teach you how to drown them out and choose the right option."

Pause.

"Did it…Did it hurt you?" I asked as an after note, worry drying my voice.

Bakura's lips parted again in an almost tear stricken manner, before they returned to their pursed line. He wanted to say something, but possibly didn't know how to say it. If my pride did not have me sitting there, glued to the couch, I'd have probably fallen to my knees and begged him to tell me what it was.

Languidly, he spoke his thoughts. "No… No Marik-san. Thanks to you it didn't,"

I was confused. Thanks to me? Was that sarcasm? And yet his face was so sincere…

"I don't understand…" I began, cut off by Bakura's sudden cry, tears spilling down his cheeks. He spoke in a high pitch, voice shaky and stuttering.

"It- it wanted me to hurt M-Malik- And then kill y-you and then- then kill Isis and, and, and I d-didn't know –wh-what to do! I gave in and I opened my-my m-mouth and was going to bite it but then you- you came in and- and- and he disappeared and-…"

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close and he complied, sobbing into my chest, like as if we'd never been parted. There my pride left me and I cried into his hair, holding him tightly in case he might slip away.

Then I realised. I realised that I, was in love. I was in love with a little twelve year old. I would do stupid and selfless things for this twelve year old; I would cry for this twelve year old; I would give in all that I've known for this twelve year old…It was there all along! I was in love. I _am_ in love. I am in love with, Bakura.

And he will never know, I will never tell him, never let his mind know that I did, even if I could see it in his eyes that he wished for me to. It was not right, he was too young. Love is one thing, and desire is another. Bakura… At his age, he probably only knew of desire, of lust. He is too young, way too young. He may be thirteen by now considering the…going through…puberty…thing…-But young nonetheless.

"M-Marik? D-Do you love me?" He asked, pulling his tear strained face away from my chest to look at me.

"Of course I do Bakura," _More than you'll ever know._

I didn't contemplate any further, and he looked at me like as if he knew there was something more. And he was right. I kept away from him knowing that I loved him more than a family relationship. Dismissing the thought however, he smiled that perfect smile of his and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "I love you too, niisan,"

-

The next few hours went at a dawdling pace.

I'd carried Bakura back to Malik's room to see to the cleaning, and found my poor little brother still on the futon, a puzzled look on his face. He frowned when we came in, looked at Bakura, back at his clothes still on the floor (yes, he was still unclothed) and then back over at me before finally speaking.

"What…What just happened?"

Naivety is certainly a main trait in Malik's persona- he didn't even know about desire. Consequently, I spent the next half an hour or so trying to explain the 'birds and the bees' to him, (really…this is Isis' job, must I do it?), while Bakura cleaned up the room, an amused smirk on his face. It was harder to explain to him about homosexuality though- I'd let Isis fix that up…If she forgives me that is.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked him with a grin, after getting Malik to go take a bath.

He looked up at me from Malik's bed, holding a video in his hands. "Oh, nothing Marik… I just find it amusing."

"Amusing? That Malik is innocent compared to you?" I joked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. It surprised me when he replied in a serious tone though.

"Yeah, I find it really funny."

"You're being serious?"

"Of course,"

"So…" Bakura was still smirking- He must have found this amusing too as I queried, "How did _you_ learn about the 'birds and the bees' then?"

He paused and I played with his hair, glad that he no longer flinched, purring slightly before looking at me directly and said.

"Porn,"

"…" That was certainly…_Not_ innocent. "Porn? …You found out about those…kind of things…through…porn!"

"Yes Marik,"

"And the homosexuality?" I was stunned. I thought maybe what Bakura was doing to Malik was simple experimentation; but it turned out that Bakura knew all too well what he was doing.

"Yeah, Yaoi porn,"

"…Alright… From where?"

"When I was a thief," He paused dramatically, looking at me from the corner of his eye, "…And also from the collection I _accidentally_ found a while back, in a box marked 'old clothes' under your bed…_Marik-san_.

"…"

"See," He laughed at my stunned expression, crawling into my lap for a hug. "Amusing."

_(A/N: Malik isn't homosexual- I've made him bisexual for this fic.)_

-

The following morning Isis came to pick up Malik. She looked tired, her eye lids red like as though she'd been crying most of the night; furthermore, avoided conversation with me until I got on my knees and begged for her forgiveness. Never seeing me as pathetic as I was then, she sighed and forgave me, submitting to telling Malik about homosexuality and to keep his 'frustrations' to the confinements of his room- by himself, as long as I looked after Bakura.

It was another visit two months later, on the day of Bakura's 13th birthday (to which he remembered) that we were all lounging about in room 25, eating the 'poisoned-yet-slightly-less-harmful-compared-to-last-time' cake Isis made. Bakura was busy playing with Malik, his presents stored away in his room, whilst Isis and I sat idly watching the television.

In another commercial break I started flicking channels to one: annoy Isis, and two: find something else to watch, when I came across a News break. The reporter was at the state bank, police cars parked in the area. What caught my eye the most was the title of the report: "Invisible Solitary now visible." Talk about horrible slogans.

"_Out breaking news today as the "Invisible Solitary"- Japan's most notoriously famous thief and murderer of almost six years - has finally been captured. This man of 23 years, made a crucial error during this morning's bank robbery, dropping his identification card in his wallet, on his escape. The bank had found out about the unknown robbery and called police to the scene. The Invisible Solitary unsuspecting about the police, returned to the crime scene disguised as an older man to obtain his card, only to be intercepted by our police officers."_

"_Five foot and nine inches in height, with white blonde hair and blue eyes, the man confessed to being the Invisible Solitary, when the police questioned his intentions. Psychology professor Yuki Shimizu, known for her current study of the Invisible Solitary, reports that she will now be able to study him personally and attempt to discover and understand the criminal mastermind."_

"_Police officers mention that the man had snapped and began ranting continuously about how intelligent he was for lasting this long, naming every murder and robbery he ever committed while laughing. A confession has been recorded, and it is possible that the man will be facing life time imprisonment or death. Professor Shimizu believes that the Invisible Solitary's actions are underlying psychological problems, and should go through treatment before going through jury."_

"_The Invisible Solitary, has however refused to confess to what his real name is, after police found he had numerous fake ID's in that wallet. Despite the man remaining nameless, he will forever be known as the Invisible Solitary, one of Japan's top criminals, uncaptured and unseen for many years, until today."_

"_More news, at eight."_

I believe that I was not the only person in the room staring agape at the TV screen. Bakura was the most affected, wide eyed and unmoving, even when Malik poked him in the ribs. Personally, I didn't believe that he would be lying about being the Invisible Solitary, and I doubt he lied now. So when Isis looked over at him with a confused yet slightly disdained look, he calmly reassured her.

"The Invisible Solitary doesn't exist anymore. He died with the beginning of this new me, so we might as well keep it that way- let the mad man have his fun at being Japan's number one thief and murderer."

And we have ever since. Not one of us has ever spoken about the Invisible Solitary again, because he really doesn't exist anymore. That old Bakura is long gone, and thank goodness to it.

I didn't think that as time went by though, that this mad man playing the Invisible Solitary would actually become famous. Worldly famous- releasing two books on 'How to be a Criminal Mastermind' though serving his life in jail. By the end of it, he'll be a very wealthy criminal.

_(A/N: This really isn't something random. I read once about a cannibal in Japan, famous for eating white women, and releasing books after it. The difference between him and the Invisible Solitary is that, he doesn't have the Death penalty or life imprisonment. Scary stuff…)_

And, it was few months or so after this ordeal, to which I had personally begged Bakura to work in Erotica for me.

**.: Third Person POV :.**

Bakura and Marik were talking casually about their tastes in music, food- anything random with trifle purpose really, when the topic of Marik's long forgotten sex club, Erotica, was brought up.

"I heard you and Isis talking about it many times Marik. What's that all about?"

"Oh…that…" Marik grinned though he was rather embarrassed. Talking to Bakura about sexual things would be inappropriate if Marik were a responsible adult- but he was not; and with all they've been through, sex was a topic that would only be sensible if Marik explained it in educational purposes to Bakura. "It's a brothel…for homosexual males. Men pay to be sexually pleased- however what I'm doing is underage male prostitution, in many ways that's against the law."

"I see…" Bakura drained in the information before asking another question, "So, if what you're doing is wrong, why do it?"

"Because it was a bet between me and Isis, to see who would get the most money…Obviously, I've lost. Prostitution is illegal for underage people like me, but legal if a document is signed by the law to the brothel in question. Unfortunately I'm a year too young."

"So? Why not have a bit of fun and use that magic of yours one last time. We could still win the bet," Bakura said huskily with a grin. It sounded adorable in his yet to mature voice.

"We?" Marik laughed, "You're way too young."

"Says you and everyone else. But really, I could serve the customers drinks and such. It'd be fun to work with you Marik. I'd get to see you naked everyday…"

Marik's eyes widened at the last joke Bakura made, his cheeks turning a shade of pink, almost unnatural on his dark skin.

"You're…you're being serious?"

"Of course,"

Marik dropped to his knees, clasping Bakura's hands in his own, receiving a mild gasp of surprise from the albino.

"Ra, work for me."

"Sorry…Work for you? What do you…"

"Work for me! In Erotica! I would love for you to do just that and work for me. I'll make sure you're looked after and paid and everything- I promise!"

"In…In Erotica?" Bakura asked astonished.

"…And no one will dare lay a finger on you- I'll make sure of that. And even if they _look_ at you in any sexual way. And I promise to get the legal documents signed. I know it's wrong because you're so young but…"

"Whoa…hang on there Marik-san," Bakura managed to hush him, placing his small hands over the others mouth, "What would Isis think?"

Marik answered whilst Bakura's hands were still covering his mouth, making the boy giggle before removing them to let him speak properly.

"I'll convince her. She never backs down a bet either. She's stubborn as,"

Momentarily pausing in thought, Bakura played with his sleeve before responding. "O.K. But I want to pay for myself to do it. I'll give you some of the money Isis stored away for me,"

"No, you shouldn't and I wouldn't let you anyways. That's for your education and expenses. Yes, it's a lot of money but we're trying to be prepared,"

"But Marik! I feel like I owe you more than what I've given you. Please let me pay for the repairing of the building, oh please," Bakura looked at Marik in such a pleading way that he had to turn away lest he kissed the boy. His lips would always form a pout when his eyes got as bright as they did then, and every time Marik wanted to kiss those lips.

"Alright…Alright…" Marik gave in with a deep sigh, ruffling Bakura's hair when he saw how happy Bakura was at his answer, "But, only for some of the redecorating, O.K? I'm going to have to take responsibilities myself and pay for the actual running. Plus the hiring of prostitutes…dear Ra…"

"Yay!" Bakura beamed, hugging the blonde tightly, throwing his etiquette out the window and forgetting to say "thank you".

Marik laughed and hugged him back. "You, however, are responsible for the lecture we're going to receive from her though you know."

"Hmph. But you just begged me to work for you?"

"I did not," Marik joked.

"Did to!" Bakura punched Marik's side playfully before running off.

"Did not!" Laughing, Marik chased after him.

-

"And that's the whole story," Marik recounted to Isis, trying not to look into her eyes in case she mauled him then and there.

"Right…" With a mutter, Isis got up and left both Bakura and Marik looking at each other with confused expressions, whilst she made herself a much needed cup of tea.

"That's it? No…lecture?"

"No Marik. No lecture."

"You're letting me work with Marik-san?"

"Yes Bakura. Yes I am."

More confused expressions were past to and fro.

"And can I do it too Isis, sister?" Malik joined in, seeing his luck.

"You may, but only when you hit thirteen years."

"Aww…But that's not until December 23rd Isis!" Malik complained.

"Well, too bad." Isis came back to the lounge with tea in her hands.

"I don't get it Isis…Why are you being so calm?" Marik sighed and pulled a giggling Bakura onto his lap.

"Because Marik. My Necklace item still shows the same premonition it did a year or so ago…" Isis replied, trailing off slightly to drink her tea. It was obvious however to what premonition she was talking about. _(Check "Intermission –Marik's Story, Part One.")_

"You're being serious?" Marik tried to make sure of the situation.

"Positive," She placed her cup down on the coffee table, "Besides, we've done more bizarre things have we not?"

Isis was talking about Bakura, and Marik guessed that as soon as the words were out of her mouth, though Bakura and Malik continued to look at the two with dazed faces.

"What changed your mind Isis?" Marik asked as an after note, truly curious about this change in personality.

She smiled, hiding it slightly by taking another sip, but did not contemplate any further. Marik didn't have to read her mind to find out why either.

_Bakura…_

* * *

**.: Marik's POV :.  
…Present Time…**

I sit now on the velvet chair, in the main hall of Erotica, looking out of the same window I'd always looked out before, those many years ago. The time when I'd first came across Bakura, the one who changed my life forever. Now, I cannot bare the thought of not having him in my life, and I curse myself for ever thinking that one of these days he will leave. I'm always scared for him, scared because one of these days, he _will_ be gone.

Until that day however, I will always sit and wait, and look for his white lavender head to come round the corner, visiting me from after his school. And he'd work for me again, changing into his costumes and doing what he did best- he _is _the master of fetish. At some nights when he worked late shifts, he would stay over with Malik and I, (I moved out from the flats once he hit 16 years…That was the age required by the Oldehack rules of keep); and at other times I'd give him a ride home on my motorbike, him clinging to my waist trying to keep warm.

Though it may have seemed obvious, I was the one whom had taken away his complete innocence. But only when he'd turned 16, and only when he'd given me his consent. Those days were the most blissful of my life. I dream about those times and relish in the warmth I obtain from them every time I wake up in the cold mornings.

The clearest memory I have of Bakura, is surprisingly of a time when we were lounging about in Erotica as I am now, in a companionable silence. He amazed me with what he said.

"You know Marik-san, Erotica is a horrible name for a soon-to-be-famous-brothel-sex-club-thingy,"

"Haha…Yeah, I know that," I replied with a chuckle.

"Then why not call it "Trespasser's Beware" instead?"

"Trespassers…Beware?"

"Yeah. When I first came here I saw all those signs and thought it was the name of the warehouse."

"That's a bit daft isn't it Bakura?" I teased.

"Un. But it's a much better name then "Erotica". I mean really. That's a bit daft isn't it Marik?" He teased back.

"But why that name? They're just warning signs."

"Exactly. I read somewhere once that brothels are for both males _and_ females to 'satisfy' themselves."

"So?"

"So… "Trespassers Beware" is inclining that this particular sex thingy is for males and males only. There aren't any female homosexuals, only males because that's what you decided on. 'Trespassers', as in straight males and female homosexuals, should 'beware' what they end up seeing inside."

"Bakura, you're brilliant you know that?"

"Thank you Marik. But I already knew that," He smirked. I did wonders for his ego.

"So…We're going to call it "Erotica"- Trespassers Beware?"

He smiled that perfect smile of his "Exactly,"

Ladies and Gentlemen: I introduce to you all, Erotica- Trespassers Beware. Homosexual male brothel run by Mariku and Malik Ishtar, and Bakura Kanika.

* * *

(Annie and Marik are sitting by themselves together_…_)

(Quiet)…

**Marik:** Hey…I still think I should've been the main muse…It is _my_ chapter.  
**Annie:** Yeah, yeah…But you got _three_ **bloody** annoying chapters and more Yaoi scenes than anyone else so far.  
**Marik:** Me don't care! Me wanna be main muse! –Pouts– And it's angsty! I don't get to be with anyone…;.;  
**Annie:** I beat you're hoping for me to say that you'll end up with Jamie, right?  
**Marik:** I will? O.o!  
**Annie:** No, actually :3  
**Marik:** Bitch.  
**Annie:** --.--; If it helps, you're one of my fave characters.  
**Marik:** I am? O.O;;  
**Annie:** eh hem, cough cough -has taken out a _long_ scroll-  
**Marik:** o.O…I didn't want a speech…  
**Annie:** Too late…Er hrm. You are: Playful, free-spirited, and immature at times- but serious when needed. You're accepting, like to make people happy, but also love to be evil. You love fun, being silly, laughing and oxymoronically get into trouble- You're an "ebil-cute" which I adore. You love blood, gore, bondage, angst etc. and it's adorable because you're so sweet without even realising. You don't care about what other people think of you, you proudly and openly voice your opinions no matter how much of an arse it makes you. You have majority of the qualities I like…_Including_ being an arse and voicing opinions :3 -Rolls up scroll-  
**Marik:** o.O;;;…Er…Very flattering…Annie, but also **very** scary…  
**Annie:** Me knows x3 T'was an accident. So we'll leave it at that…n.n;  
**Marik:** Chyah u.u;;; And it's ok, I don't care about the main muse thing anymore. :")  
**Annie:** Tch…Typical…u.u  
**Marik:** -Gives her a "thank you" kiss on the cheek- :X  
**Annie:** O.x;;…Eeep! Ebil satanic whore! Contamination! ARGH! Where's the steriliser? –Burns herself with the steriliser- x.x Nuu! It burns it burns!...  
**Marik:** Satanic whore am I? And I'm very proud of it, thank you very much. :3

-

Er…well…Please, please review! They'd be very much appreciated at a time like this. ;.; But thank you so very much for reading. :3

And I'll do my best to update by my birthday! (Oct 25…) I owe it to myself. u.u;; Bakura returns! wOOt!.

I also have pictures of Coppélia up. (FINALLY) Check my profile for links. Please comment on them too- oh pretty please! They too will be appreciated so much! You'll also get a preview of "Fluffy" whom you'll meet next chapter. n.n

Till the next intermission, this is owari to Marik's Story, "Solitary Love, to Love Alone."


	9. Dreaming of Screaming

**WARNINGS: **Homosexual relationships (homosexual **includes** female x female). **DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE!**

Language, sexual content.

-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own:

- Itachi, who belongs to the anime "Naruto"  
- Marilyn Manson or their songs  
- Edgar Allen "Poe" or his works

-

**My own characters (no plagiarising allowed):  
**

Coppélia, Mrs and Mr Oldehack, Jamie…And Fluffy. n.n

--

**Anonymous Reviewer Replies:** _(Those that cannot be replied to using the email reply system of this site, because they are on anon. and did not leave an email. But nevertheless, thank you to all my reviewers!)_

**_Disclaimer: I am not breaking the rule on that "review reply sections" are now banned. I am only taking consideration of Anon. reviews. Thank you)_**

**The Narcissist**:

_Thank you heaps for the crit! I know what you mean, words have never been my thing n.n;; And I didn't realise I used the wrong word in my summary either x.x Damn it. Sometimes the word is on the tip of my tongue, and then when another word comes into my mind, I think that it's the right one but than again it might not be. I really need a beta…But I'm particular with that too. U.u; I don't want someone who changes my style of writing because that's really offensive. O.o_

_Well anyways, congratulations on being the 28th reviewer!- without even realizing it. –Throws confetti- I have a sequence I go by and the first one is the number 28. Yay. n.n –Waves flag- So if you like, you can make a request… u.u Unfortunately, I'm not one of those brilliant artists or writers, but 28 is 28 and –if- you like, you can. I really don't mind and won't be offended if you don't wish to make one. _

_Anyways, my thanks again! It really means a lot to me. If I ever do use bad wording blah again, don't hesitate to tell me what. n.n_

* * *

Blah…I was going to update on my birthday (past 25th Oct) But I had so many deadlines to deal with- and exams. Gah… Sorry about the really late, guys. It was also Seto's birthday! (past 25 Oct) So I finished the Seto b'day fic instead of updating x.x No time!

Longer word count as always as compromise for the late. Muses taking a break. My brain is dead. I despise exams!

By a request from a mediaminer reviewer, I will be changing how I swap my POV's. I'll be refraining from putting "Bakura POV" at the beginning of a new POV. To the best of my ability I **will** make sure you know what and who's POV it is though. Apologies if it confuses you- because that's what I'm terrified about. X.x

Also, a slight change in the way I add my author notes during the story. I hate using this technique because you forget what's what when you get to the end of the story (past experiences) but what the hey… (0, 1, 2, 3…That kind of thing)

-

**Translations:**

_(Other translations in past chapters, I assume you already know…)_

_Ohayou_- Morning (the abbreviation of ohayou gozaimasu)  
_Unmei_- Destiny/Fate

* * *

**Alone -**By Annie Nguyen

Dreaming of Screaming

(In appreciation of System of a Down's two brilliant albums this year, Mesmerize and Hypnotise, I've named this chapter after their song, "Dreaming.")

…_My seven year old nose, suddenly pressed against something slimy and hard, making me yelp in surprise, jumping back at the unwanted contact. Furiously rubbing my nose, trying to rid of the awful smell, I reached out my left hand to touch whatever it was that stopped my walking. It was a smooth surface…unlike the road, yet just as icky. If I followed it, would it lead me out? I decided it was worth trying and began feeling my way along the wall, step after step, foot after the other. There was hope after all…_

_For a long time the darkness continued to follow me despite how quickly my steps became, how frantically I followed the hard stone. And yet I still could not find the end of where the end of the wall, well, ended. It would either lead me to another adjoining wall, or to a door to which freedom may await. My eyes came to adjust to the scarce lighting, shadows and shapes worth seeing more so than the darkness, comforting in ways that to some extent I _could_ see._

_A shadow flitted in front of my eyes and I paused in my mid-run, heart pounding at being surprised yet again. I searched painstakingly for the shadow but it was gone. Suddenly cautious, I decided that I best walk at a slow trot, paranoia taking over me._

_It was then that the sudden glare of a light beam stung my eyes, causing me to turn away quickly, a hiss almost sounding from my lips. My arms shielded dark eyes from the bright light, but when I attempted to look up I found that the light was gone. Confusion set upon my features; convinced was I that perhaps I was seeing things, being in the dark for so long. But no, I saw the light again, further away this time- much further away, resembling a pin prick in the distance._

_Excitement possessed me and I started to run again, hand always skimming the wall's surface. I almost laughed out loud, for someone else was also here. The light flickered like a candle and resembled more so as one as I came closer. Closer and closer, and I could see the long slender hand that belonged to the bearer of the candle. Closer…And I could see that the candle had stopped getting any bigger, in fact it was starting to grow smaller again- it was moving._

"_Wait!" I called out desperately; puddles somehow now up to my ankles as I stumbled after it, "Please come back!"_

_It paused, contemplating almost, before a pair of bright red, rather feminine lips appeared gracefully before the flame of the candle and, blew it out, killing the flame, killing my light, my hope._

"_No! Don't! Come back please!" Desperate- desperate! I called out to the returning darkness._

_Out of breath I stumbled and fell face first into the water, springing back up onto my knees looking around wildly for the candle lady. "Come back!" I screamed, "Come back! Come back!" Repetitively and in vain, receiving only silence and my own voice echoed back at me; and giving up I sobbed hoarsely into my hands…_

* * *

I awoke to find myself in the comfort of my own room, the sun not yet up but there was as a slight haze that fell upon my twisted quilts through the open curtains, and my body flushed with sweat. My pillow was on the floor, most probably during the nightmare I had just endured. Yet again, uncannily…I could remember my dream; it was a continuing of the same one the last night. (Ref: Ch 2…Yeah, that far…) I could recount every detail of it, down to the candle lady with the vivid blood red lips and the wetness of tears on my cheeks. It seemed that I will not be getting any more sleep tonight lest I wanted the same dream to haunt me again. With that realisation in mind, I sat on the edge of my bed, dressed in some suitable warm night clothes and left my apartment.

The air was mildly warm despite it being autumn. Even then, there was still a chill in the air and I clung to my long jacket. Whether the chill was because of the dream or of the wind- I do not really know and apathetically wished not to contemplate.

Somehow though, as I visited the near-by park, I found myself thinking of Ryou. The lake and swing, the autumn leaves and stray cat, the moon low, still there in the dispersing night sky, the orange hue of a rising sun… All reminded me of Ryou, and the painting I had started.

The night before I had visited Marik, met his 'surprise' Jamie, and then worked for four hours or so. Being the Master of Fetishes is fun, but some people have really weird fetishes at times… No, not weird, just 'different' to what I'm used to. I have my standards and making "love" to an Itachi doll is not one of them. (0)

Then, fell asleep in one of the rooms, only to be woken up by Marik who took me home on his motorbike. He gave me a good night kiss on the forehead, to which I foolishly got carried away with and elaborately kissed up his hand and then to his shoulder, only to be caught in the act of it by Coppélia and old woman Oldehack who were walking through the corridor. Coppélia gave me a rather ironic smirk before pulling her shocked mother along to get to the other side, Marik yelling "He's drunk!" after them.

Another final kiss on the forehead and I went inside my apartment. Still in bright spirits, for some reason or another, I had a burst of commitment and decided to "attempt" my home-work. Night was always an element I worked better in- morning being way too bright and dreary for me. So I found myself completing three questions for Maths, an intro for the 1000 word English essay due next Tuesday, and the trees in my painting for art. Afterwards, fell asleep…and had that dream.

I would have preferred to have dreams of Ryou, or Ryou's cat, or Malik and his sugar hyped ponies, or even that man with his Itachi doll… But instead, I had a nightmare that seemed to not want to go away.

I really don't know why I am so scared of this dream either, it wasn't that bad considering other worst dreams I've had (old lady Oldehack having sex with her long dead husband…which was **extremely** disturbing…) There was just something I didn't know yet, something underlining the dream that made me feel anxious and jumpy at the slightest sounds.

I pushed off on one of the swings, swaying back and fourth lazily. My mind lingered yet again and yet again Ryou overwhelmed my mind. I am such a sad case, really. Constantly craving and chasing after a guy who I actually, come to think of it, barely knew… Pathetic, were the words that come to mind when I think of one to describe myself with.

Sighing, I started my way back home, to crawl back into bed and attempt to at least have a few hours of solid sleep before Friday came. A bit too late I supposed idly, as the sun peeked above my window sill.

-

_Bring…Bring…_

"I'm up, I'm up…" I mumbled, hand reaching for the alarm clock, instead to remember that I had thrown the previous one out the window.

Dazed, I lifted my head and looked for where the sound originated from, noticing that my bedside phone was ringing.

"_Oh…That's right, Morning Call… Stupid alarm clocks"_

Grunting in effort, I picked up the phone and immediately hung it up. Crawling back under sheets, I attempted more sleep before the phone rang -again.

"Damn it…" Muttering under my breath I repeated the same action, answering and hanging up -**again**.

By the third call, I managed to gain enough strength to shout in the ear piece, "ALRIGHT! I'm awake- damn it." –Before hanging up, yet again.

Silence.

By the fourth call, I lacked neither strength nor effort to reply, and instead lifted the ear piece to my ear to listen to Mrs. Oldehack's ranting.

"NEVER- young man, never! Ever! Talk to me in that tone— do you hear me?"

"Yes Mrs…" I murmured.

"Good. Now buy yourself an alarm clock or something."

Dead line.

I tossed the phone back in its place and stumbled out of bed, repeating my usual morning routine.

For obvious reasons, my mind was always drawn back to the dream, and of course, to Ryou. I was thinking of going earlier than usual when I remembered that today, Friday, was laundry day. Fun… Push bag through chute; get clothes professionally cleaned for free apart from the normal rental fee. Less work for me I suppose, except that I'd have to walk all the way to the chute.

So, you would think that I was surprised when I ran into Coppélia along the corridor, with the same "I need coffee" expression on her face as my own. (1) What really got to me was that she was also wearing the same pair of shoes as I was. I really should stop letting Mrs. Oldehack give me presents… She had a habit of buying presents and giving them to me for no particular reason. Then again, perhaps I should stop wearing them? It would probably have been the best thing to do, especially seeing as they were "bunny" slippers- and yet, here I was.

Coppélia gave me a similar disdained look of recognition at the shoes before dismissing it and shoving a bag down the laundry chute, sending an attempted smirk which ended up looking like a tired grimace my way, and then turned to leave. By glimpse she was wearing a white shirt with the black letters "Perfekt" on it, and black pyjama pants. (2) But what caught my attention the most was the bunny rabbit in her arms.

Coppélia, despite her physical demeanour, liked a lot of toys. (No, you perverted people, not that kind of 'toy', not like that little Itachi whore toy). Toys like the little children kind. She had her one favourite, to which she tended to carry around to bed, and to which she was carrying now. "Fluffy", as she called him, was her most favoured bunny. Greyish black, with magenta patches and blue hair; He was a rogue sort, a demon bunny almost. One had to see him to actually understand what he looks like. (3) Just like Coppélia, Fluffy had earrings and other random piercings- and most certainly matching her equally with his horns and claws. She created him herself, adding her favourite quote "Cute is Evil" on his stomach. Despite his name, "Fluffy" had no materials of a fluffy sort on him what so ever apart from the hair.

You would think that it would be easy to tease her about such things; however, I'd tired of doing so, lest I wanted to be stuck in another head lock and then thrown over her shoulder. Tch… The girl was a black belt kick boxer. Me? I've never picked up any sport- was never interested. I was interested in taking up Kendo, but I much preferred staying in my slothful ways. That's what happens when you become too reliant on your Millennium Items. Also, when you'd rather not hurt the girl unless you didn't mind getting lectured by the mother.

As I shoved my own bag down the chute, I opened my mouth for a reason I did not yet know why, and in deliberating what to say, commented instead on her outfit. "White doesn't suit you."

She paused and then turned to face me again replying in the same mono tone. "I know…"

Pause.

"White suits _you_ though,"

"I know…" Came the echoed reply.

Awkward silence

Why the hell was I notifying her of random statements such as these? They had trifle purpose and I had little reason as to stay here and "talk" with her, when instead I could be meeting up with Ryou.

_Ryou…_

"Coppélia?"

She frowned a bit, shifting the weight of her feet to the other. "Mh Bakura?"

"How…How do you know Ryou?"

She frowned for a bit shifting her feet, before a look of realisation spread across her features and she started to laugh, whilst I myself stood there waiting. After sustaining herself, breathless she walked right up to me and hands on hips proclaimed, "Monsieur Ryou is in my home class, and I was assigned to be his guide as "punishment" for chewing gum in class— And why do you seek to know?"

She smirked up at me, being a good two heads shorter than I, and normally I would have glared back with a bit of a growl so to get her to stand back. I liked my space, so whenever people would crowd around me, I tended to use the excuse of being slightly claustrophobic. All the same, it has become a part of me and never would I allow someone to stand as close to me as Coppélia did now. Well, I would have growled at her if it were not for the blush tinting my cheeks.

Since when have I ever really blushed?

She burst out laughing again, wiping her tears. It was then that she did one of the weirdest things I have ever seen her actually physically do to me— she gave me a hug.

A hug… A **HUG**! You have to know her as well as I do to understand the extent of what she just did.

Eyes wide, I stood there shocked before she pulled away with a disturbing smile on her face. "You're failing Maths aren't you?"

"I-er dah…I er…" I stuttered in confusion at the random question.

Like I had answered, she continued on with her sudden perkiness. "Well honey, I'll get Monsieur to tutor you, kay?"

Honey?...

"I…Wh-What?"

"Ja!" Before I could fully react to the situation, she had run back across the corridor and into her room.

Dazed, I too went back to me room. But unlike her, I went at a much slower and bewildered pace.

* * *

The warm water felt nice on my skin, and I was tempted to turn it cold- It'd waste less hot water would it not? And please the old hag. Snort. "Please."

Note to self: Stop remembering horrible dream of her, or hire a hypnotist to do it for me.

Dressing myself in my uniform, I followed my usual routine after and was out the door before I saw Coppélia again. Though I don't usually like voicing my opinions, I was scared, and to hell with it, needed some form of advice. So for the second time in a row, I knocked on Erotica first before going to Ryou's neighbourhood.

A couple of knocks and a sliding wood piece from the main doors later and I came across a pair of pastel soft violet eyes, unlike the usual piercing ones from Marik.

"Password," I rolled my eyes.

"What the hell? Again?"

"No, not again. You did this with Marik last time— this time it's my time," Malik corrected me with a slight toss with his head, omitting the fact that I couldn't actually _see_ him.

Sighing I muttered a reply, "I'm too tired to play games today Malik. Just let me in—I need to talk to Marik and I need coffee!"

He snorted and exaggerated dismay before opening the door, "No fun at all."

"Of course; what else do you expect?"

He mumbled something I couldn't quite catch as I left the main area to find Marik. Whatever the case, I could tell that it was not directed entirely at me.

"Ruiner (_mumble_)… Jamie would (_mumble_) if I asked him to…"

-

"Ah… Bright and chirpy today, are we?" Marik asked sarcastically, humour in his voice as Bakura dawdled into the bed chambers.

Bakura grunted a reply and slumped himself face first into the crimson sheets, forgetting to check of any unwanted substances in his face. There was a minute silence before Bakura finally decided to speak up.

"I need your advice…"

"Wow Bakura. I'm honoured! Twice in two days now you know," Marik gave Bakura a wink; his perkiness rather depressing compared to the albino's frame of mind.

Shaking his head, Bakura sat up and deciding against prolonging it, bluntly expressed what he needed to say.

"Coppélia hugged me today,"

"Of course, she wants your dick,"

Bakura shook his head, managing a bit of a smile, "After I asked her about Ryou. Then she suddenly started saying that she would get me tutoring lessons with him. And besides that, Coppélia isn't one to hug people, especially those she doesn't like, i.e. me,"

"Isn't that a good thing? You get to be with your Ryou more now," Marik offered Bakura the cup of coffee that Malik just brought in for him. The younger Ishtar decided against staying considering the deep looks on their faces and left as soon as Bakura had his much-beloved drink.

"I guess so. But it confuses me to why she would do such a…_thing_."

"You know I don't know her as much as you do. So why are you asking me this?" Marik drank deeply from his own cup, letting Bakura think over a reply. It wasn't a question of sarcasm but more of curiosity.

"Well, I also been having weird dreams lately, and wanted to know if it had anything to do with my Ring,"

"What kind of dreams?"

"About being trapped and with no were to go. The whole world is dark, and I'm only seven in my dream I think,"

Malik frowned, thinking over the subject. "Come back after school or you'll be late, and we'll talk about this some more. You still have to go meet that Ryou dude don't you?"

Bakura sighed and nodded in response. "Yeah…O.K. I'm on night shift tonight anyways,"

Marik flashed him a smile and got up to stretch. "Well, come on then honey. I'll give you a ride on my motorbike,"

"Honey…That's what Coppélia said too…" Bakura muttered and dragged himself off the bed.

* * *

Marik dropped Bakura off just at the corner road from Ryou's house. With a nod of support and a reassuring smile, he left Bakura to resume his spot at the tree.

Bakura couldn't help but smile at the tree, whose branches were now stripped of leaves. Bakura had always considered trees to be magnificent beings. In spring the leaves were full, vibrant and anew, by summer this particular tree grew vibrant purple flowers, and though eventually the weather became terribly hot, they survived the harshness. By autumn the leaves would fall from the tree, leaving the branches to fend for themselves in the harsh winter; but by spring again, the life that had always been there came back once again to resume its beautiful form.

Bakura noticed that Ryou was not at his swing. It took a good two minutes before he finally appeared with a saucer of water for his cat. Bakura smiled and with his new confidence was about to step out of hiding and walk across to him; but not before he saw that Ryou had been crying.

Ryou's usually bright eyes were dark and wet with tears. In response Bakura's own mood mirrored the sight and he soon found that he could not move. Bakura felt that his heart might break, and he would lose it and embrace Ryou with kisses and cuddles… What could have made the little angel cry?

Bakura continued to watch Ryou silently, who was hugging the cat to him having wiped his tears, when he suddenly looked up. In doing so he saw Bakura and his eyes lit up, waving and calling him over.

Surprised, Bakura wondered first about how he had somehow moved from behind the tree's bulk to its side, and secondly about Ryou's sudden change in mood. But he had neither time to ponder over it as his own legs walked over to Ryou's house.

"Ohayou Bakura-kun!"

Bakura wondered about whatever happened to using "sama". Ryou certainly had a strange way of addressing people he barely knew, being overly polite before subtilising the formality. Was he trying to cover his current weak state by being happy? Or was using "kun" instead of "sama" a way of knowing when Ryou was upset? Bakura scoffed at the last idea. He was thinking way too much.

Quickly shaking his head of these thoughts, Bakura returned the smile and greeting, and for the first time went right up to Ryou on his porch. "Ohayou Ryou,"

Again with his usual smile, Ryou placed his cat on the floor to run off, and gestured for Bakura to sit next to him.

Heart a flutter he did so, but remaining a distance so to not touch or brush up against him by _accident_.

A quiet silence remained between the two until Ryou spoke up again. The conversation was on school subjects, teachers and school in general. All the while though, Bakura couldn't help but wonder on the vibrant face he put on. Was it all fake? Was it fake yesterday when he first met Ryou too?

This continued until Ryou was called into the house by a deep voice- most probably his father- and Bakura was left to walk to school by himself, pondering over his find. As a leave-taking, Ryou gave him a rather elongated hug before slipping back into his house.

Would Coppélia actually ask Ryou to give Bakura tutoring lessons? -But whatever the reason for? Wasn't she after him for herself?

Sighing deeply, this he thought over along with his worries of the nightmares corrupting his sleep.

* * *

_(0) This…actually exists. I don't know what it's called but some people find sexual pleasure from keeping an actual child's toy in their underwear and doing…things…to it… Not my kind of thing but whatever works for them I guess. nn;; I think Akira was the most popular doll…o.o…_

_(1) Form of advertisement for my birthday fic? xD "Once in a Year"_

_(2) "Perfekt" is from Manson's song, "(s)AINT." I love how he spells it in the lyrics, especially with the actual songs meaning._

_(3) For a picture of Fluffy, go to my profile and have a look at either my mediaminer or dA gallery._

-

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I'm actually really surprised that there are still people reading this despite its slow pace –sighs- By next year, I'd barely be able to update because of my final year of high school. –Shakes her head- But a promise is a promise. I will –eventually- finish this fic. I just have to hope you will continue to read this in the future is all…

Furthermore, I found out that my last chapter had an immense number of typo's! –dies- Some parts didn't even make sense! TT.TT…So sad… So, during the time I can't update, I'll be revising those chapters kay? –sob- why didn't anyone tell me? If I EVER typo tell me right away! Kay? ;.;

Review replies by means of the email reply system by this site. Anonymous replies will be written on here, despite the ff team refusing, or not yet seemingly knowing that I would like a reply to my question about replying to anon. reviews considering Review Replies sections during chapters has actually been banned by the site… Er…Personal conflict u.u;;


	10. His Hands

**WARNINGS: **Homosexual relationships (homosexual **includes** female x female). **DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE!**

Language, sexual content.

* * *

**Replies:**

**Tatty:** Please stop reading this seeing as it's not to your calibre. You don't have to insult me by continuing to do so.

* * *

**Author Notes**: This is one of the most important chapters… And unfortunately it is also the most atrociously written. (In my opinion ;.;) I wasn't able to portray all that I wanted to.  
I haven't been able to write for a long time… But here goes. I thought an update had to be in order.  
Enjoy the depressive angtsy shonen ai between Bakura and Ryou! (shonen ai—just not as explicit-- yet. Depressive because it is x.x) 

-

"----" _For flashbacking purposes—hopefully you won't get confused and all. (Italics)_

Every time you see this, assume that it is about 24 hours back in the past. Or easily—yesterday, and then back to the present. X.x… All in all, I don't think this was a good way for me to write this—but it's my fic, so why the hell not?

* * *

**For Lancey-poo (gawd I haven't used that for a while have I? hehehe!) and B-Kun (Herdeus)… To whom of which without, I probably would have given up.  
****Tragedy for lovers of tragedy. :x**

**Alone -**By Annie Nguyen

Chapter Title: His Hands

--

I watched Ryou write the equations down with fluent movements. Not once did my eyes move from his hands. They mesmerised me, drawing my attention to every detail right down to the silver chained bracelet on his right hand and the blue ball point pen he was writing with. He didn't scrawl like Marik, but instead kept his slightly italic letters in perfect alignment with the next word. Even his numbers were kept in faultless symmetry, down to the little dash through his sevens.

Lifting his head he caught my staring and asked the accustomed question to why I was looking at him in such an eerie manner, "Is something the matter Bakura-Chan?"

"Nothing," I replied before quickly adding as an appropriate afterthought, "I just really like your writing- It's pretty."

Pretty? What the fuck?

"Thank you" voiced with a smile and he passed me the two sheets. "Okay, do these first,"

He paused thoughtfully before continuing, "Coppélia told me that you were failing your class…But even then, these shouldn't be of trouble," Ryou touched the first sheet of equations.

"These on the other hand," he gestured to the second sheet, "Are of your class' standards. Just try them so I can see what you need help on and what you don't-- o-kei?" (0)

Quickly erasing my faint smile at the cute way he said "okay" I took out my mech pencil and began my first tutoring lesson.

----

_Yesterday, the day before today of course, was Friday. It was also the day to when Coppélia had hugged me and announced that she would get tutoring lessons for me._

_As always, school had gone by horridly normally. I had neither heart nor soul for it, and neither did Malik it seemed. Though it was a relief to find him too tired to actually run about proclaiming his love for the white substance—as in sugar, it was a shame too, because I'd needed some cheering up after the meeting with Ryou._

_However, after consideration, what else would make me feel better, but to actually go see Ryou himself? This I decided would be best for me, and I had looked for him during the day. (Yes, I'm becoming quite stalker-like over the tenshi). Unfortunately, he was not in any other classes I was in apart from the one Art class. More so disappointing, I did not have Art today._

_Lunch break was when I found him, in another weirdest of cases. It was _Coppélia_ who told me where he was. On my way to the Senior courtyard I ran into her and her friends; Emmitt, who happens to be her best male friend, Kenneth- also male, and Xanth and Paige who are both female._

_As always, Paige gave me a bit of a giggle and a "Hello Bakura-kun," (her strange crush for me never ceases to faze) while Emmitt and Kenneth looked off elsewhere as per usual. Xanth, too, never seemed to notice of her surroundings and stayed close next to Kenneth._

_I continued my ignoring of Paige's existence-- who continued to giggle nonetheless-- and moved out of the way for them to go through._

_Coppélia was the last of her group to pass, staying back simply to say, "Your lessons will start tomorrow at 3pm. I suggest you ask Ryou for his address…er…unless you already know that. Just in case, he's in the library." A trademark smirk appeared and she left me to it._

----

Coming back to reality I went back to the equations. My mind is wandering too much…

I had expected there to be some challenge to the second sheet, but on contrary they were surprisingly easy. As was the third and fourth. By the fifth sheet Ryou became hesitant and like a becoming habit of my own, kept taking glances my way; and even though I was enjoying the new attention _immensely_, it was hard to concentrate on writing numbers when a blush would dangerously creep upon my features.

Steadying my voice to its normal pitch I echoed his last question. "Is something wrong Ryou? –Chan." I added the suffix in politeness though doing so wasn't common with me.

"Ah! I didn't mean to stare," He blushed and wrung his hands nervously, "It's just hard to believe that you even need help. Your standard in Maths is better then the class' recommendations; you are way above average and though not the top of the class, surely not failing. If anything, you don't need tutoring."

When I did not reply he continued.

"You had every single problem correct, except for the odd silly mistakes here and there…"

"Oh…"

"But they're nothing to be worried about Bakura-chan—you would probably notice them if you checked your answers… I don't mean to offend you or anything, if that's what you think."

"…"

"Baku…Bakura-chan?"

My mind is wandering too much...

----

_Library? I guess it was possible for Ryou to be there considering I had never thought of it before._

_I frowned at the school library door, ignoring the blank stares from other students before taking a breath, and walking into the familiar room. The chance of Coppélia leading me astray was extremely likely- she'd done it before. _

_But no, I saw Ryou on a chair reading that same usual book, and plucking my courage I walked up to him, brushing past Kaiba on my way. _(1)

_Ryou looked up from his book and waved to me, gesturing yet again to the seat next to him. _

"_Hello Bakura! Nice to see you again,"_

"_Same to you," I replied and was almost enticed to blurt out_ "I've always wanted to fuck in a library you know…" _Dear lord… I think I'd die if I lost myself now. And besides that, there was the matter to why he was upset this morning. I wouldn't push it from him, but as subtly as I could I would ask him of it._

_First thing first, did Coppélia really mean about getting me tutoring lessons?_

"_Oh! That reminds me—we need to make a time up for tutoring lessons. Coppélia suggested that we start right away. Um…and that tomorrow would be best, with any time after 3pm being appropriate for you. That's what she said though. I want to ask you first to make sure,"_

"_She's right-- Any time as long as it is in the afternoon and during the weekends is fine— and after 3pm."_

_I've had my moments of sleeping in until about 2pm… (Which means Coppélia gave me an hour to get up and get ready? –Wait, no, she _knows_ my morning times now? Creepy…) and during the nights I would be with Marik—but Ryou wasn't going to know that._

"_Okay then. Tomorrow it is," He smiled and placed his book back onto his lap, shocking me as his head rested upon my shoulder._

_Silence soon followed and with my lack of sleep, I too found myself leaning against his head, closing my eyes to breathe his scent, only to quickly remove it away when Ryou himself moved._

"_Nh… My apologies Bakura-chan. I'm just tired today is all," And he yawned, all the while unknowingly ruffling his hair._

"_Um…Ryou?"_

"_Un Bakura-chan?"_

"_Can I ask you a private question?"_

"_Of course, what is it?"_

_I paid my attention more to my hands then to anything else as the words left my mouth._

"_I know I don't know you much and everything— but I was wondering. Um, well. Today, um, this morning, when I was walking by, I saw you and well…"_

"_Well yes… I saw you too Bakura-chan. That's why I called you over."_

"_Um…yes, well." I lifted my head to look at him, for any hint at all that maybe he knew what I was talking about and then maybe I wouldn't have to ask and seem nosy, when really I should mind my own business…_

_The hint of recognition came and Ryou's face was soon replaced with one of the saddest expressions thought possible on such as sweet face. _

"_Oh…"_

_It broke my heart to see him like this—well… sad. The life in his eyes was just…dead. No—dormant._

_I_ will _find a way to bring him back, no matter the cause of his pain._

"_I-I'm sorry Ryou. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories for you. I was just worried about you and-and. Oh I'm so sorry." My hands shook as I touched his jacket sleeve. Why was I like this? I haven't felt so weak in such a long time. Not since my past capture at Trespassers Beware. Not since…Well._

_Not since my mother died in front of my eyes._

"_I'm sorry…" Ryou whispered and flung himself into my chest, tears shaking his body._

----

"Bakura-chan!" A pink faced Ryou shouted—well, as loud as someone of his graciousness could raise his voice.

Snapping yet again out of my thoughts I unintentionally dropped my mech pencil and nervously ran the same hand instead through my hair. "Oh gawd Ryou. I'm sorry—my mind is wandering."

"I noticed," He laughed and flopped back down on the couch. "I've been shouting at you for the past five minutes! Frightened me to bits…I thought you might have been offended with what I said or had a mind freeze attack or something…"

"Offended? No, not at all," I frowned and picked up my pencil again, "And it wasn't _that_ long was it?"

"No—but it was long enough,"

"Hm…"

Ryou groaned and buried his head into a cushion, "Well?"

"Well what?"

Ryou is absolutely adorable when aggravated by the way. Seeing him opening himself up—being more than just that overly cute acquaintance… These tutoring lessons were starting to pay off.

"Wahh…Don't tell me you've forgotten what I just asked?"

"Regrettably I do believe I have." Laughing I threw a fallen cushion at him.

"NH!" Ryou grunted somewhat and flopped back down next to me beside his desk.

His room was huge! It had everything—a bed, a desk, a TV…usual things, a walk in wardrobe, a joint bathroom, a Playstation plus an XBOX (hm…interesting), DVD player, a computer complete with cam/scanner/printer/etc. etc. (even a laptop next to it), an unpacked DDR dance mat; a couch, a massive oak bookshelf with many other smaller ones, gawd knows how many CD racks, a CD player; a couple of art related things, and my word there's even a mini fridge in the corner, gawd knows what that would be of use for apart from adding to one's idleness;

A Medieval styled fireplace complete with a gorgeous black mantelpiece complimented with the typical Fabergé egg; a black iron trunk at the foot of his bed (wonder what's in there…kinky…), an impressive telescope, a massive rug with a weaving of a gorgeous night sky and fairies decorating the grass and trees from the bottom, and well of course, nothing would be complete without the various statues of medieval witches and warlocks and dragons and that one out of place teddy bear—and still with space to spare.

Oh—Did I forget to mention that his bed was a double sized queen bed and his desk was a massive oak, Victorian styled and carved to profession? And that his whole house is Victorian designed except for his room which was mainly Medieval with a Gargoyle guarding the door?

And that Loom with an unfinished weaving threaded through left seemingly forgotten in its corner, and the two violin (or guitar?) cases and a music stand and amps and another instrument that looked like a an ultra long violin…

My gawd. He had my dream room—without the Fabergé egg and that weird looking violin… and perhaps with some assorted vampiric and satanic things…Sexually related. And with Ryou tied to the bed of course and wearing next to nothing but a-

"BAKURA-CHAN!" A red faced Ryou squeaked.

"Oh my gawd I'm sorry. My mind is wandering-…"

"NH! I know, I know," His voice managed to contain a whine before exasperated he asked for the third time. "From what I can tell you don't need help with maths at all. So why did Coppélia ask me to give you tutoring lessons? It's also strange that you're failing the class."

Shaking my head of the wide smile on my face at his frustration (gawd damn my borderline sadist-ness) I finally answered him.

"It's just that, well, I've never bothered to actually pick up my pencil and write before. But because _you_ asked me to, I did. In a way, I need something to push me, motivate me, to actually bother. Maths is just so…boring."

It was so natural. I never thought they'd come a day to when my nervousness around Ryou would just disappear.

He laughed and charged at me with a hug, burying his face against my chest like he had the other day.

Oh well…then again…

With the same enthusiasm I wrapped my arms back around him, burying my face against his hair to hide the massive blush.

----

"_I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!" Ryou twisted his fingers into my white shirt, the fabric already soaked with his tears._

"_Shh…It's okay," I hushed him into hiccupping instead and deciding that crying in a library in public view was not a suitable place for doing so, walked him to the toiletries so he could wash his face._

_We remained in silence as he splashed his face with the cold water, though his hiccupping could still be heard. I noticed that he refused to look up at his reflection though. Just like a habit of my own, he winced every time he would accidentally look up at it._

_In the past, when I found myself in a weak state—such as crying…Whenever I went to wash my face, I would always refuse to see myself. Seeing myself in such a weak state made me feel like, well, shit… I could at least save myself the humiliation by at least not looking. Assuming this is the same thing for Ryou, he must hate to feel like this too then._

_Even though in the latter years I have managed to grow up with the support of Isis and Mariku and Malik… I never really had the experience of being in _this_ situation before. Considering I missed a whole lot of the education I needed, I had received home schooling instead; and so being in contact with other students really only came about when I started high school._

_I hadn't the familiarity for well… "What to do in a situation where a person is crying," except for of course in books._

_So awkwardly I wrapped my arms around and rubbed his shoulders. He choked another sob before giving up, pushed his face into my chest to cry again._

_I couldn't help but blush and embrace him back. What could have done this to him?_

"_B-Bakura…" Ryou whispered against my neck, a shiver shook my body against my will at his touch._

"_Yeah Ryou?" I croaked._

_The door opened and a student came into the bathroom, taking a glance at us before walking to the urinals._

_Ryou hiccupped again and mustering his strength managed to whisper a "let's go outside"… At least my ignorance didn't simple-mind me from at least knowing that two males crying in a bathroom was _not_ considered normal… and so I nodded and took him outside._

And at least he didn't ask to go into one of the cubicles…

_-_

_A couple of minutes later and we were sitting on the benches just under some trees in the courtyard. Silence passed between us. I wondered if he would say something first…Perhaps explain of his situation so that maybe I could help him. Oh fuck, I _am_ nosy._

_I couldn't help myself. I wanted to know him, to feel with him. To actually…well…_know_ him. Know why I feel so fuzzy around him, and why I couldn't help but love him even though I barely knew him._

_And why it was that I first stopped at his house, that month ago. Was it because he was the vision of my mother? If it is then I shouldn't…But it's not, so it's okay._

_It's okay._

_And why it was that he first stopped me. He could have just let me keep walking by like as always—but he didn't. Or was it because he was lonely and needed a friend at a new school?_

_And why it is that my thoughts are always plagued with images of him, of him and his hands._

_And why it is that I am so utterly fascinated with his hands, and the way they run across his long hair as he brushes them aside from his face, or when he rubs his sad, tear strained eyes, or when he paints or writes…_

_Or when he bites on the tips of them when nervous, like he is now._

_And like when he bites on the bottom of his lip as his hands reach over to tug at my shirt sleeve—like they are now._

_And when he blushes as I lean in._

_And when…And when…_

_He looked down slowly, tears running down his face._

_Ryou…_

"…_I'm sorry…for crying…I don't want you to see me like this," He choked an apology and once again his face disappeared against my chest._

"_I detest people seeing me like this—a wreck—you know? I don't want you to see me like this Ba-Bakura," _

_Apathetically filled with sorrow for him, I wrapped my arms tighter around his lithe form._

"_It's fine Ryou. And don't think you're weak…You're not at all,"_

_He shook his head quickly. "N-No. I don't think crying is weak at all. It-It's just that I don't want you to see me like this. It makes me feel miserable and terrible as a person to let you have to go through all this,"_

"_I thought you didn't want to look at your reflection, earlier in the toilets, because you didn't want to see yourself like this though…"_

_Fuck. Bad Bakura, very bad! What kind of a caring person are you? You're meant to be making him feel better not lecturing and questioning him. Note to self: Kill my conscience later._

_Ryou shook his head quickly. "I didn't want to look up, because I didn't want to see the look of disgust on your face… I'm supposed to be a male for Christ's sake!" And he erupted into sobs again._

_I think that—Christ—is the closest thing to a swearing Ryou that we'll get. Actually, it's very cute._

_I brushed Ryou's hair out of his face for him. "I don't think that about you Ryou—not at all! You just cry all you need to okay? I like you just as you are…"_

"_You're a good friend," I added quickly (just in case) and smiled for him, enchanted when he smiled back—a real smile._

"_Thank you…" And we sat like that, arms wrapped around the other, until the bell for the end of lunch rang._

_Even though I never found out why he was upset, it didn't matter, as long as I knew he would be okay._

_---- _

"Bakura-chaaaaan!" Ryou squeaked as I managed to hit him with a cushion. "That huuuurt!"

"Alright, alright. No need to whine about it," I laughed, as he feigned misery, before succumbing to his act and helping him up. "Fine…I'm sorry Ryou-chan,"

Perking up instantly he threw his arms around me, managing to overthrow my balance and as a result I fell backwards onto the carpet, with Ryou somehow magically on top.

"I win!" Ryou purred—unintentionally or not, I'm not quite sure—paying no attention to the awkward position we were currently in.

Of course, I on the other hand could not help but blush, and for the first time Ryou noticed it.

"Eh?" he blinked and looked more closely at my flushed cheeks, "Why are you blushing?"

"…"

He giggled and slowly traced his finger down my chest. My eyes widened in response, mouth agape at his taunt. Wait… Ryou was _taunting_ me?

"Is it because…" Voice almost a whisper he pressed his face against the side of my neck.

My heart pounded in my chest as Ryou's hands slithered down my chest, making there way ever so slowly to my stomach whilst still lying on top of me, and…and…

"Because…" His lips pressed against my neck, my breath uneven.

"Is it because…" Ryou repeated again, his hands stroking the length of my stomach, my head tilted back at the anticipation of his words and his embrace.

"Because you're attracted to me… Bakura-sama?" I shivered at the sound of his voice. Ryou grinned seductively at the last comment, his lips twitching slightly like as if he was about to laugh.

But I didn't notice as tingling sensations shuddered throughout my body. I gasped loudly, twisting my form in a frantic effort to rid myself of the addictive, euphoric angel above me, as Ryou's lips feathered the side of my neck, my oh so very, _very_ sensitive neck, gently with his little kisses. Teasing me into an almost surrender—almost.

It was at the very last second of my bliss that I noticed his smile turning into the beginning of a laugh, a laugh to which he was trying his very best to hide.

He was…he was playing me…?

Unbelievingly I watched the events take into play. My heart drummed in time with my quick breaths, the sound of it deaf in my ears as all I heard was him.

And my heart fell into pieces upon the floor, scattered amongst the fairies on the rug, as the giggle came from his lips. His hands flew from my body and covered his mouth as the giggle turned into a laugh, and the warmth of his body left me completely as Ryou fell onto his side… laughing, at, me.

Ryou is laughing at me. Ryou finds it humorous that I like him. Ryou is **laughing** at me.

_Cold…So very, very cold…_

_His hands…_

**_His hands are so, very, cold._**

-

* * *

_(0) "o-kei" is pronounced like a short form of "okay". Instead of saying the long vowel 'o', you pronounce it as the short 'o' without the 'h' consonant; and instead of the long syllable 'kay' you pronounce it as 'ke' with a little 'i' at the end if it even make sense. In other words…really cute xD_

_(1) Kaiba—will be very important to this whole story—eventually. Most probably in the next chapter._

-

**Author Notes:** Ahhh… I'm sorry I left you at such a horrible, HORRIBLE cliff-hanger. I promise you that Ryou isn't playing him though—not knowingly anyways. But that comes next chapter…If I can get to that. Gomen nasai! –bows- TT.TT

I have school again here and so I'll barely have time to update. But meanwhile I will be revising and _attempting_ other fics, particularly a _Once in a Year_ sequel and a _Twelve Kingdoms_ one (watch it—it's a good anime even without a proper ending x.x Gawd you gotta hate that).

Things have changed… My inspiration for writing has changed. And my reason now is to just write. Please don't let me lose this… Reviews keep me knowing that at least someone reads. Until next time I will be musing over whether –this- really is for me.

Ja ne for now--- Annie.


End file.
